Blog użytkownika:SrebrnaStal/"Nieujarzmieni"
Powiatnie! Witam w moim pierwszym opowiadaniu o tytule "Nieujarzmieni". ''Oto kilka informacji, dotyczących ów opowiadania: #Nie będzie tu Czkawek, Śledzików, Valek, Szczerbatków czy Wichur. Wszyscy główni bohaterowie JWS zostają wycięci z tej historii. Jak już to zostają tylko okazjonalnie wspomnieni. #Skoro starych bohaterów nie będzie, to logiczne, że pojawią się nowi---------> Silva #Akcja opowieści dzieje się po JWS2 (tak dla ciekawskich, bo wydarzenia z filmu mają znikomy wpływ na fabułę w moim ''opo). #Mogą się tu pojawić smocze zachowania, które nie są prawdziwe, oraz umiejetności, które-ze względu na ograniczone informacje o gatunkach-wymyślam. #W historiach mogą pojawić się sceny brutalne i smutne, ale spokojnie-będę je uzupełniać dawką humoru (przynajmniej spróbuje :V) #Będę pisać z czterech perspektyw (bo jest czterech głównych bohaterów). Na początku Rozdziału napiszę, kto opowiada. #Czas dodawania kolejnych wpisów jest bliżej nieokreślony. Gdy będę potrzebowawa przerwy, bo brak weny tp, to powiadomię o tym czytelników. #Długość Rozdziałów także nie będzie jednakowa. #W historiach mogą pojawić się błędu językowe, interpunkcuje itp. Wiadomo, maszyną nie jestem :p #Na końcu Rozdziałów będą (choć nie zawszę) moje komentarze do historii. #Lubię kończyć Rozdziały w najlepszych momentach, więc możecie mnie bić :V Pragnę zaznaczyć, że jest to moje pierwszę opowiadania, które widzi więcej osób niż moja wataha, więc nie proszę o wyrozumiałość, tylko szczerę opinię. Możecie też pohejtować, jak nie macie co robić :P Zapraszam do czytania! ''Prolog 'Nonna' To zabawne jak w ciągu jednej nocy może zmienić się całe życie… Nade mną, pode mną i wszędzie wokół panował mrok. Niebo było jednolicie granatowe, prawie czarne-jest nów, księżyc zniknął, żadna gwiazda nie iskrzy się na tle nocy. Przytłaczająca ciemność, zalewająca świerkowy las. Moje kroki są bezszelestne. Jestem milczącym, niezauważalnym cieniem. Wtapiam się czerń. Cisza. Delikatny wiatr muska moje łuski, łaskocze policzki, oplata przyjemnie chłodnym pierścieniem. Niesie za sobą świeży zapach igliwia, deszczu, mokrej ziemi. Zatrzymuje się, zamykam oczy i upajam tą cudowną mieszanką woni. Pieszczoty wiatru stanowią rozkosz dla mojego zbolałego ciała: ucieczki, walki, zmęczenie. Staję zbyt gwałtownie; moje łapy zatapiając się w miękkiej glebie z cichym mlaśnięciem. Nie zwracam na to najmniejszej uwagi. Cisza, jak za jednym moim ruchem zostaje przerwana. Wiatr rośnie w siłę, lecz nadal jest chłodny i przyjemnie łagodzi zbolałe mięśnie. Podmuch ukojenia porusza gałęziami. Korony drzew poruszają się leniwie, jak w wolnym tańcu, szeleszcząc leniwie, niby szepcąc. Do przyjemnej woni lasu przemytego niedawnym deszczem dochodzi nowy zapach. Metaliczny. Nabuzowany jakąś nienazwaną wibracją. Niebezpieczny. Zapach burzy. Otwieram oczy, w chwili, gdy gwałtowny wicher odpędził przyjazną woń lasu, a z nieba lunął deszcz. Wzdycham, zmuszając obolałe nogi do dalszego chodu. Nawałnica przybiera na sile, już po kilku minutach, oddzielając mnie od reszty świata grubą kurtyną rzęsistej ulewy. Prycham kapiącymi z nosa kroplami. Idę pod wiatr, moje kroki są ciężkie i mozolne; zapadam się w błotnisty grunt. Silna zawieja ryczy głucho, świszczy wściekle, syczy między gałęziami drzew, rzucając koronami we wszystkie strony. Orkan niesie ze sobą tylko zapach burzy, choć do tej pory nieba nie przeciął ani jeden piorun. Gwałtowne podmuchy chłostają mnie w twarz. Chłodna bryza w tak krótkim czasie przemieniła się w agresywny cyklon. Wspomnienie niedawnej pieszczoty odeszło w jednej chwili. Wiatr był nieprzyjemnie zimny, drażnił dawne blizny, wprawiał zbolałe mięśnie w drżenie. Chciałabym zmrużyć oczy, by pociski deszczu nie drażniły mojego wzroku, lecz wodna zasłona okrywająca wszystko wokół wymagała największego skupienia. Przeszkody dostrzegałam, gdy znalazłam się ledwie metr od nich. Mój cel jest jeszcze daleko. Nie widzę go, lecz wiem gdzie mam iść. Wiem gdzie jest. Mogłabym pobiec, lecz nawet szybkość i zwinność mojego gatunku ulegają deszczowej kurtynie, stopującym wichrom i zdradzieckiemu podłożu. Posuwam się krok po kroku. Drżę. Idę z trudem-dygocące nogi uginają się jak nasączona deszczówką ziemia pode mną, w końcu staję. Zmęczone powieki wołają „dosyć!”. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio porządnie odpoczęłam. Żołądek wykręca się w spazmach; tak dawno nie jadłam. Niewiele słyszę: tylko ryczący wiatr, bębniący deszcz, własny ciężki oddech i nierówno bijące serce. Nagle niebo pękło na pół. Potężna błyskawica wyrwała się z burzowych chmur, rozświetlając granat nade mną. Jej blask rozmył mrok lasu, krople deszczu perliły się w tym świetle, wiatr na chwilę ucichł. Biała smuga rozdzieliła się, pochłaniając niebo jak korzenie drzewa, lub odnogi rzeki. I zniknęła, pozwalając zawładnąć ciemności. Huk opadł na las, uciszając wiatr, deszcz przestał bębnić o ziemię. Grom spływa na mnie jak ciężki koc dźwięku. Czuje jak wibruje na moim grzbiecie, brzuchu, łapach, jak wstrząsa całym ciałem. I milknie. Orkan znów wyje pośród drzew. Nadal stoję w bezruchu. Lecz to nie piorun wstrzymał mój chód. Stałam, patrząc na ciało smoka. Gad leżał na boku, lekko zapadnięty w błotnistej ziemi. Nie ruszał się. Deszcz smagał jego skórę, spływając między łuskami, mieszając się z… krwią. Jedno z jego skrzydeł było ucięte w połowie. Łapy i grzbiet poprzecinane ostrymi narzędziami. Korona kolców z tyły głowy została zniszczona-połamane szpikulce, stępione, wyrwane. Nad prawym okiem głęboka bruzda wypuszczała szkarłatny płyn. Między łapami Widmopiach trzymał kurczowo jakiś owalny przedmiot. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegłam płytki, chybki oddech smoka-a raczej smoczycy. Podeszłam bliżej, a niebo rozerwała kolejna błyskawica. Otworzyła oczy, patrząc na mnie zamglonym spojrzeniem. W blasku błyskawicy jej łuski przybrały cynamonową barwę. Krew zalśniła przerażająco. Jej tęczówki były złote, z bliska wspaniale cętkowane żółtymi i brązowymi plamkami i przeplatane czarnymi wstęgami. Wstrzymuje oddech. Próbuje coś powiedzieć, ale nie mogę wykrztusić choćby słowa. Wyprzedza mnie Widmopiach: -Proszę… - jej głos jest słaby, mimo to pokonuje wszelki hałas i dociera do mych uszu. -… zaopiekuj się nim… Wyciąga w moją stronę owalny przedmiot, który tak mocno trzymała. Jajo. Lekko przezroczyste, błyszczące nawet w mroku, mieniące się żółcią i brązem, jak oczy smoczycy. Ostrożnie zbliżyłam się do nienarodzonego smoczka. Nigdy nie miałam przed sobą jaja, moje zmysły wariują. Szturcham skorupkę nosem. Deszcz nie zmył charakterystycznego zapachu, którym mówił, iż zostało złożone niedawno-może nawet dzisiaj. Instynkt kazał dać mu ciepło, dokładnie wiedziałam, czego mu potrzeba, choć mój wiek nie pozwalał nawet na założenie własnej rodziny. Patrzę na smoczyce. Moje oczy w kolorze jednolitej burgundy złączyły się ze złotą barwą ślep Widmopiachu. -Ja… ja nie mogę… - próbuje przysunąć jajo do jego matki, lecz smoczyca powstrzymała je, popychając swe młode ku mnie. -Niedługo mnie wytropią. – mówi łagodnie, widząc moje przerażenie. Wiem, o kogo chodzi; takich rany nie mógł zadać inny smok. Przemawia dalej, jej głos łamię się, gdy spogląda na jajo. – Jestem Thalia… -Nonna. – przedstawiam się odruchowo. -Nonna… Czas ucieka. Bestii nie powstrzyma nawet ta burza. Czuję jak się zbliżają. Wiem, dokąd chcesz dojść. – uniosła z trudem głowę, wskazując kierunek, w którym zmierzam. – Smocza Góra, tak to miejsce się nazywa. Zabierz tam moje dziecko. Ja powstrzymam Bestie. Nie oglądaj się. Nie zatrzymuj. Nie zastanawiaj. Biegnij. Bestie krążą po lesie, szukając kolejnych ofiar. Idź prosto do Góry. Zabierz ze sobą Hanza. -Hanzo… - powtarzam wolno, patrząc na jajo. – Przepraszam. Nie dam rady! – trzęsę się, lecz nie z zimna. Bezsilność wstrząsa moim ciałem. – Nie mogę pomóc! Sama jestem jeszcze dzieckiem! Jak mam go wychować? -Na Smoczej Górze mieszkają także inne smoki. Powinny mieszkać. Pomogą ci. Tam jest bezpiecznie, Bestie tam nie dotrą. – uśmiecha się, choć widzę drżenie jej ramion, powstrzymywany szloch. – Dasz radę. Widzę to w twoich oczach. Jesteś wyjątkowa, zupełnie inna niż twój gatunek… -Przestań! Nie jestem inna! -Jesteś. Widmopiachy potrafią czytać z oczu. Pamiętaj o tym, gdy Hanzo będzie cię o coś pytać. -Nie pomogę ci. – mówię stanowczo, odpychając od siebie jajo. – Nie mogę. -Mi nie pomożesz. – potakuje, patrząc z melancholią na przecięte wpół skrzydło. – ale pomóż memu dziecku. Nie chcę, żeby umarło nie zobaczywszy otaczającego go świata, nie poznawszy mowy, uczuć. Nie wiedząc nawet o tym, kim jest. Nieświadomy swojego istnienia… Patrzę to na nią, to ma nienarodzonego smoczka. Kręcę głową. Cofam się, choć instynkt każe powrócić, opleść jajo własnym ciałem, dać mu ciepło i troskę. -Thalia… - mówię wypranym z emocji głosem. – Nie mogę. Smoczyca wzdycha. Podnosi się z ziemi. Każdy ruch sprawia niewyobrażalne cierpienie. Zaciska zęby by nie krzyczeć z bólu. Powstaje na chwiejnych nogach, dysząc z wyczerpania. Obraca głowę w stronę gęstych zarośli za nami. Słyszę wołanie ludzi. Ich krzyki, triumfy, że znaleźli trop. Thalia warczy, jej ciało drży jak napięta sprężyna. Będzie walczyć, choć ma znikome szanse. Jej odwaga, miłość do dziecka rozrywa mi serce. Wyłaniam się z cienia. Thalia patrzy na mnie z wdzięcznością i zaczyna szlochać. -Dziękuje ci. – wzdycha z ulgą. – Nonna… będę was osłaniać. A ty biegnij. Kiwam głową. Podchodzę do jaja, delikatnie podnosząc je z zimnej ziemi, oplatając łapami, przyciskając do piersi. -Mam jeszcze jedną prośbę. – odzywa się smoczyca. – Chcę, aby znał moje imię. I imię swojego ojca… -Jak miał na imię? – pytam. -Corso. – odpowiada z uśmiechem. Jej oczy zasłoniła mgiełka wspomnień. – Miał na imię Corso. Między gęstwiną słyszę poruszenie, inne niż ruch wiatru. Okrzyki triumfu zagłuszają nawet ryk burzy. Thalia muska nosem skorupkę jaja, mruczy czule i spogląda na mnie. Milczymy w zgodnym porozumieniu. Smoczyca zaczyna płakać, obraca się w stronę hałasu, gotowa do walki. Rzuca nam ostatnie, tęskne spojrzenie. A ja stapiam się z mrokiem. '***' '''Dum, Dum, Dum! Akcja się rozpoczyna... PS: Widmopiach to Sand Wraith :3' Rozdział I - "Czarna (Srebrna) Owca" 'Silva' Świt zawsze zmusza do działania. Nie znoszę świtów. Zawsze zmuszają do działania. Słońce wychyliło się zza horyzontu, zalewając polanę złotawą poświatą. Blask odbity od aksamitnej, szmaragdowej trawy uderzył w moje powieki. Wygięłam twarz w grymas, obracając się na drugi bok, lecz w tej pozycji spotkała mnie taka sama sytuacja. Już w wątłych jagnięcych wspomnieniach widziałam siebie, narzekającą na poranki, na niemiłosierne światło rażące w oczy. W tamtym czasie wiele razy próbowałam zawrzeć jakiś układ ze światłem, lecz nie doszliśmy do porozumienia. Ono nie zrozumiało, że chcę spać, a ja nie rozumiałam, że ono musi co rano wschodzić. Kompromis nie miał tu miejsca. Rozpoczęła się wojna. Słońce, gdy tylko miało okazję raziło mnie w oczy, a ja rewanżowałam się, rzucając w jego stronę najbrzydsze słowa, na jakie stać malutkie jagnię i od czasu do czasu ciskałam kamyczkami w niebo. Po pewnym czasie, znudzeni monotonnością tego codziennego rytuału zakopaliśmy topór wojenny i jak staży wrogowie z sąsiedztwa przeszliśmy w ciche dni, które trwają do dzisiaj. Gdy teraz o tym myślę, mogę śmiało stwierdzić, że byłam wyjątkowo tępym jagnięciem. W chwili obecnej jest inaczej; co prawda nadal nie odzywam się do słońca, ale przestaje o nim myśleć jak o starej kuli, która narodziła się tylko po to, aby utrudniać mi życie-przynajmniej bardzo staram się tak nie myśleć… Ale już dość o przeszłości-nie chcę wspominać tamtych czasów. Zrezygnowana wstałam z ziemi, ślimacząc się najbardziej jak to możliwe. Wyprężyłam każdy centymetr mojego ciała, zmuszając je do pobudki. Już w pełni obudzona, rozejrzałam się po polanie. Jak zwykle reszta stada od bladego świtu była na nogach, namiętnie żując trawę. Tutaj panowała zasada „kto pierwszy, ten lepszy”. Owca, która jako pierwsza się obudzi, natychmiast pędzi do skrawka ziemi, gdzie murawa jest najbardziej soczysta. Raz miałam okazję zobaczyć, jak taki zwycięzca wygląda-odrętwiały od snu, wręcz nieprzytomny baran, pędzący na łeb na szyję, byle zająć najlepsze miejsce. W ogóle nie rozumiem swoich pobratymców: przecież trawa wszędzie jest taka sama! Ja tam wolę się porządnie wyspać, wstać o świcie, a nie o północy i zajadać najgorszą trawę na pastwisku, która wcale nie różni się od tych najlepszych. Dziś jednak wyjątkowo nie byłam głodna. Strząsnęłam z wełny przyczepione do niej źdźbła i wybrałam się na przechadzkę po pastwisku. Spoglądałam na innych, a właściwie na ich łyse czubki głów, bo nikt nie uraczył mnie choćby spojrzeniem. Może i mam srebrną wełnę, ale i tak jestem tutaj czarną owcą. Nawet gdyby nie pożerali trawy jak wszyscy wściekli, wątpię, czy chcieliby skierowali na mnie wzrok-szczególnie, jeśli chodzi o kontakt wzrokowy. Boją się nie tylko moim wyczynów (tych mało chwalebnych i jeszcze mniej chwalebnych), czy charakteru. Nie dziwię im się, że unikają mnie ze względu na zachowanie, lecz nie pojmuje, czemu boją się mojego wzroku. Długo się nad tym zastanawiałam, w końcu dałam sobie spokój i miałam to gdzieś. Jak wszystko zresztą. Dziś apetyt mi nie sprzyjał, więc zrezygnowałam ze skubania murawy. Zajęłam się tym, co robię zawszę, by uwolnić się od tych wszystkich milczących owiec; pobratymców, dla których jestem tylko przezroczystym osobnikiem, który zdaje się być niewidzialny, lecz straszy ledwie jednym stuknięciem szklanego kopyta. Przecisnęłam się przez tylko mi znaną dziurę w ogrodzeniu, wydostając się z tego znienawidzonego przeze mnie świata. Jak co dzień opuściłam bezpieczny kojec, zostawiłam za sobą, bierną trzodę, by niedostrzegalnie zniknąć w świecie niebezpieczeństw, bez wyraźnych dróg, pełnym trudnych wyborów i niepewnych odpowiedzi-w świecie, gdzie mogę być sobą. Zniknęłam w gęstej kniei. Delikatny wiatr tańczył wokół mnie, niosąc za sobą zapach sosnowych igieł, ziemi i kwiatów. Czułam się lekka, jakby zaraz miała wzlecieć w górę. Pokonywałam las długimi susami, za każdym razem mając wrażenie, że wznoszę się coraz wyżej. Kocham las. Wysoko nade mną gęste korony sosen zlewały się w jedne wielki igłowy dach. Promienie słońca ledwie przecierały się przez jego niezłomną barierę, przecinając półmrok rzadką siatką złotych nici. W oddali siwa mgła oplatała pnie drzew, a gdy tylko się do niej zbliżałam-znikała. W górze pojedyncze ptaki nuciły radosną melodię, gdzieś dalej szybki strumyk wesoło uderzał o brzeg, wokół zawodził wiatr, tworząc niepowtarzalną leśną pieśń, tak nieuchwytną, niematerialną, że wręcz magiczną. Zwolniłam pęd, szłam truchtem prowadzona odgłosami lasu, aż w końcu stanęłam, czując, widząc, słysząc to, czego nigdy nie mogłabym dostrzec w zagrodzie, wśród niemrawych kłębów bieli, czerni i szarości. *** Tak. Silva, jedna z głównych bohaterów mojego opo jest owcą. Czemu? Bo wszędzie smoki, albo ludzie, a owce takie niedoceniane :( Poza tym... to chyba oryginalny pomysł, a ja słynę z oryginalności B) Rozdział krótki, bo początki powinny być krótkie, powinny zapoznawać nas z bohaterem, zanim akcja się rozwinie-a akcja rozwinie się już niedługo ;) Rozdział II - "Kiedy spotkasz w lesie dzika..." 'Silva' Nie wiem ile czasu krążyłam bez celu po lesie, ale to nie ważne, bo tutaj czas nie ma znaczenia, znika jakby porwany przez wiatr. Nawet przez myśl mi nie przeszło, aby zawrócić. Bo, po co wracać do ciasnej klatki, skoro świat-wielki, dziewiczy-stoi otworem, czekając aż pojawi się jedna młoda owca, która pragnie czegoś więcej niż zostać jagnięciną, bądź zimowym sweterkiem? Ja jestem tą młodą owcą. Ja pragnę czegoś więcej. I ja odkryje ten nieokryty świat. Mimo iż zwiedzałam las, od kiedy tylko pamiętam, to codziennie odkrywam go na nowo. Każdego dnia coś się odmienia: Na małej polance w głębi lasu rozkwitają kwiaty, każdy inny, wyjątkowy; nieopodal strumyk zmienia się z każdą chwilą, woda śmiga zawadzając o brzegi, raz coś przeniesie i zniknie za horyzontem, by dać miejsce świeżej, płynącej z gór porcji; wiatr zmienia ton swojego głosu tak szybko, że uszy nie nadążają za jego śpiewem. Moment i wszystko staje się nowe. Te nagłe przemiany są niemal magiczne. Pieśń kniei, jej nadal nieznane mi tereny, względne bezpieczeństwo i spokój, lecz i świadomość zagrożenia stanowiły dziwną mieszankę. Gdy tylko stawiałam krok miękka ziemia uginała się pod moimi racicami, a wyschnięta ściółka szeleściła z każdym ruchem mego ciała. Szept uschniętych liści, igiełek był tak przyjemny, że mogłabym baraszkować wśród brązowego runa bez końca. Instynkt, którego nie zdołało zmyć udomowienie, nakazywał jednak pozostać cicho. Chęć beztroskich harców i rozkaz zachowania czujności ścierały się ze sobą jak dwa miecze podczas walki. Ciało przepełniała żądza nieposłuszeństwa, którą zaraz przyduszał władczy instynkt i na odwrót. Czułam nienazwaną wibrację w nogach, w brzuchu, w piersi. Być niewidzialnym cieniem. Być swawolnym wiatrem. Wyrwałam się do przodu, ciągnięta figlarnym powiewem. Nie bacząc na wzburzony zew intuicji biegłam przed siebie, informując cały regiel o swojej obecności. Odepchnięty instynkt ryczał, zdesperowany by uświadomić mnie w zagrożeniu. Lecz ja go nie słuchałam. Zatrzymałam się dopiero przed wartkim strumieniem. Stanęłam na miękkim brzegu. Wilgotne koryto lekko opadało w dół, odpędzając wszelką roślinność. Drzewa przerzedziły się, przez co dach lasu nie osłaniał ruczaju; woda mieniła się w blasku słońca. Wzięłam kilka głębokich łyków. Mikstura płynąca z gór była chłodna, lekko słodkawa, idealna na zdyszane gardło. Ugasiwszy pragnienie, opadłam na pulchny grunt. Ziemia ugięła się pode mną; do wełny przywarły grudki oziębłej gleby. Odpoczynek jednak nie trwał długo. Przez ukojony lasem umysł przebiegł cień instynktu. Jakby przerażony wrzask. Rozejrzałam się niepewnie, postawiłam uszy, wąchałam powietrze. Pierwotne odruchy samoistnie postawiły mnie na nogi. Dostrzegłam wgłębienia po drugiej stronie strumienia. Były to spore ślady po kopytach, a sądząc po ich nieregularnym ustawieniu, osobników musiało być dużo. Także ogromne wyrwy w błocie nie wróżyły nic dobrego. Pomniejsze wyłomy, wskazywały na poszukiwaczy pożywienia. A wszystko było świeże… Nie zdążyłam nawet cofnąć się o krok, gdy z lasu wyskoczyła tęga, krępa bestia; jej sztywna szczecina oblepiona była błotem i żywicą. Kopyta ryły ziemię, odgarniając poszycie. Duże nozdrza drżały, pochłaniając każdy zapach, niewielkie uszy kręciły się w każdą możliwą stronę. Pod ryjem błyskały potężne szable. Bestia zawzięcie chrząkała i pomrukiwała groźnie. Nagle jej krwistoczerwone oczy spoczęły na mnie. Zapanowała cisza. Wpatrzona w krwiożerczego dzika słyszałam tylko swoje własne serce, w trwodze uderzające o żebra, tętno skaczące i opadające, przez co raz drżałam, a raz nie mogłam zaczerpnąć powietrza. Oddech był płytki, nierówny. Adrenalina zawrzała w żyłach, gdy obok odyńca pojawiło się pięć, dziesięć, piętnaście innych osobników, każdy wpatrzony we mnie. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy instynkt wrzeszczał i wyklinał moją durną beztroskę. W pełni się z nim zgadzałam. Dziki zaczęły chrząkać niespokojnie. Wizja świeżego mięsa bardzo im odpowiadała. W roztargnieniu ryły kopytami ziemię, tocząc z wygłodniałych paszcz pianę, ich oczy świeciły zgrozą. Miałam dokładnie dwadzieścia sekund, nim zdecydowały się na atak. Przez pierwsze pięć potakiwałam instynktowi, gdy spluwał swoimi obelgami. Kolejne siedem zajęło mi kierowanie modlitw do ważniejszych bóstw. Przez następne pięć żałowałam, że nie zostałam w zagrodzie. Zostały trzy sekundy, w sam raz na krzyknięcie „JASNA CHOLERA!”, po czym dziki ruszyły do ataku. Od innych owiec różniły mnie nie tylko harda natura i inteligencja (lub jej całkowity brak-wnioskując z zaistniałej sytuacji), lecz także budowa ciała. Byłam lżejsza, nieco wyższa, przez co, w odróżnieniu do innych-nie nadawałam się na świąteczny stół. Ale to raczej dobrze. Co idzie za moją wagą byłam zwinniejsza, a dzięki dłuższym nogom górowałam w biegu i skokach. Ale dziki to nie owce-przed nimi ciężej było uciec. Jak żyje nie biegłam tak szybko. Gniotłam racicami grunt, wyrzucając za siebie grudy ziemi i sterty uschniętej ściółki. Taranowałam każdy krzew, który z nerwów szarpał mnie za wełnę. A dziki biegły tuż za mną. Miałam wrażenie, że tylko się bawią, zachwycają moim strachem, pochłaniają go jak nienasycone demony, by za chwilę pokonać dzielącą nas odległość. Jednak pomiędzy swoimi ciężkimi wdechami, zdołałam usłyszeć także ich zmordowany oddech. Pogoń dla obydwu stron była wyzwaniem. Jeśli utrzymam to tępo być może zdołam im uciec. W końcu się zmęczą, odpuszczą i będę mogła spokojnie wrócić do wioski, do bezpiecznej zagrody. Jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo nie chciałam tam wrócić. Zaczęłam traci czucie-biegłam, ale nogi jakby nie były pod moją kontrolom, jakby poruszały się automatycznie. Nie doznałam ich ruchu, czułam tylko pulsujące mięśnie, bolesne błaganie o przerwę. Płuca paliły, z każdym oddechem miałam wrażenie, jakby wdychała i wydychała żrący dym z paleniska. Chłodny leśny powiew nie dawał już orzeźwienia. Słuch jakby zawodził. Słyszałam tylko swoje własne ciało, jego krzyk wyczerpania, gdy pokonywałam las, który przestał był wyśnionym światem, który chciałam odkryć, który dawał mi ukojenie, radość, swobodę. Przestałam go postrzegać, jako sen. Byłam w koszmarze. Nie wiem ile czasu uciekałam przed stadem krwiożerczych bestii, ale to nie ważne, bo w chwili zagrożenia, czas nie ma znaczenia, znika, jakby porwany przed trwogę. Gdy jakaś żałosna część jaźni posłała mi myśl o poddaniu się, o opadnięciu bezsilnie na ziemię, tym samym skazując się na śmierć, przez jedną, śmieszną sekundę byłam skłonna jej się oddać. Szybko jednak odzyskałam determinację, ujrzawszy znajome mi drzewa-młode, gęsto posadzone sosny, skazane na wyrąb i życie, jako krzesła lub stoły. Mały las stworzony przez wikingów. Mój cel, bezpieczna strefa już niedaleko. Odważyłam się spojrzeć w tył. Zagon dzików zwolnił trochę pęd, rozglądając się niepewnie wokół, wąchając powietrze, badając nowy teren. W duchu ucieszyłam się-być może na terytorium ludzi stracą zapał i postanowią się oddalić. Próżna była jednak moja nadzieja: zaraz odzyskały zainteresowanie moją osobą i ponownie przystąpiły do szarży. Zarówno ja jak i wrogowie byliśmy u kresu sił, jednocześnie na tyle zdeterminowani, aby dopiąć swego. Niedługo ciało odmówi posłuszeństwa, zmuszając do spotkania z ziemią. Jest tylko jeden problem-nie wiem, które z nas podda się pierwsze. Zapomniałam o urwistym spadzie, tuż za zagajnikiem. Kiedyś, gdy byłam jeszcze jagniątkiem, jakiś drwal miał okazję zademonstrować, jak wygląda upadek z mocno pochyłej, piętnastometrowej, naszpikowanej głazami i krzewami ściany. Na początku tylko się zachwiał, taszcząc ścięte kłody do tartaku. Potem nieszczęśliwie upadł lądując na samej krawędzi spadu, a drewno, które tak bohatersko trzymał, pociągnęło go w dół. Wędrówka ku ziemi z pewnością nie jest treścią odpowiednią do przekazania. Powiem tylko, że facet staczał się ze zbocza jak pusta beczka po piwie w Święto Songgletoga. I jak każda pusta beczka po Snoggletogu już nie nadawał się do użytku. Od feralnego wypadku, inni wikingowie trzymają się z dala od spadu, a pracujący w tamtych regionach drwale zachowują dystans około dziesięciu metrów. Jest to jedna z nielicznych zasad, której nigdy nie chciałam łamać. W chwili, gdy drzewa ustąpiły miejsca pustej przestrzeni, a zaraz po tym grunt zniknął mi spod kopyt, wiedziałam, że jest źle. Miałam wrażenie, że zawisłam w powietrzu. Czas się zatrzymał, ogłuchłam, oślepłam, wiatr oplatał moje ciało, lecz nie byłam w stanie odczuć jego dotyku. Tylko stan nieważkości informował mnie, że świat jednak nie znieruchomiał. Runęłam w dół. Pierwszym odczuciem było nagłe zderzenie z pochyłym podłożem. Upadem wyparł z moich płuc cały tlen, nie mogłam oddychać. Potem odzyskałam wzrok, lecz równie dobrze mogłam znów oślepnąć-przestrzeń wirowała tak szybko, że niebo i ziemia zlewały się w jeden, nienaturalny kolor. Co chwila świat podskakiwał i opadał, raniąc moje oczy mieszanką skał, drzew, chmur bez wyrazu. Następnie wrócił słuch. Do moich uszu docierały setki odgłosów, strasznych dźwięków, osuwających się kamieni, łamanych gałęzi, ciała uderzającego o coś z ogromną siłą. Skądś znałam tą przerażającą materię dźwiękową. Zupełnie jak ciało wikinga, staczającego się ze wzgórza. Gdy wróciło czucie i zdolność myślenia, zrozumiałam, że to moje ciało. Tysiące skał o poszarpanych brzegach, cięło moją wełnę, rwąc ją, docierając aż do skóry. Miliony odłamków wplątywały się w sierść, doskwierając z każdym ruchem. Kamienie drapały moją twarz, pod wełną czułam ciepły płyn, rany drażnione ostrymi odłupkami. Zderzyłam się z krzewem. Wyschnięte gałązki zatrzeszczały boleśnie, gdy naparłam na nie ciałem, po czym pękły, strzelając odroślami niczym łucznik w zwierzynę. Badyle wylatywały w powietrze; ich rozmazane sylwetki rozcinały zmącone kolory nieba i ziemi. Chude kawałki gałązek uderzały mnie w twarz, uwierały w wełnę. Wokół wirował pył wzniesiony moim ruchem, ciągnięty za staczającym się ciałem, oplatał mnie w duszącej, siwej chmurze. Kolejny karambol z pochyłym głazem wyrzucił mnie w powietrze. Przez jedną, krótką chwilę zawisłam w powietrzu. Ustało toczenie, trwałam w bezruchu, jakbym lewitowała, nieważkość skręcała mi żołądek, okaleczenia, opita skóra w tej jednej sekundzie zaatakowały jednocześnie. Chciałam krzyknąć, lecz głos nie działał. Ból zaraz rozproszył się po całym ciele, pulsując nie w jego sednie, tylko w postrzegalnych miejscach. Mimo to i tak chciałam krzyczeć. Opadając na ziemię, uderzyłam w coś. Nie mógł być to głaz, ani krzew; przedmiot był-w porównaniu do elementów spadu-miękki i ciepły. Razem z rzeczą-a raczej wikingiem-upadłam ciężko na ziemię. Otworzyłam oczy, mój wzrok jeszcze wirował, lecz zdołałam dostrzec twarz mężczyzny, niewyraźną, ale jakże znajomą. -O… dynie… Oh! Odynie… - jęczał Gerald. Ze wszystkich wikingów, na których mogłam zlecieć z nieba, musiał się trafić akurat ten, którego za nic w świecie nie chciałam spotkać do końca swego życia. Gerald jest starszym, rudawym wikingiem o tęgiej posturze, niewysokim wzroście, oczach postrzelonego Wandersmoka i identycznym charakterze, co szajbnięty gad. Od kiedy stałam się własnością Starego Pasterza (nie pamiętam jego imienia, bo po tym jak po raz pierwszy obciął mi wełnę, zapałałam do niego nienawiścią), Gerald posądza mnie o każde nieszczęście, (co z tego, że z reguły to moja wina?) i każe mnie przekazać na rzeż. Wspominałam już, że jest rzeźnikiem? Wiele razy powtarzał, że tylko czeka na okazję, aby przerobić mnie na jagnięcinę. A ja w odpowiedzi bodłam go nędznymi rogami, lub kopałam w goleń. Moja niewielka masa mu nie przeszkadza-po prostu chce się mnie pozbyć i jednocześnie najeść. Gdy uświadomiłam sobie, iż leżę na piersi wikinga, wstałam i pokuśtykałam jak najdalej od niego. Mój chód był mozolny, ciało krzyczało z bólu, choć mogłam bez większych problemów oprzeć ciężar ciała na wszystkich czterech kończynach. Nie były złamane, pęknięte czy poważnie skręcone-to był dobry znak. Głowa mnie bolała, tak samo plecy i brzuch, ale nic dziwnego, zważywszy, z czego się stoczyłam. Mam tylko nadzieję, że moje organy wewnętrzne również nie ucierpiały. Wlokłam się krok za krokiem, gdy zduszony wrzask Geralda odebrał mi nadzieję, na niezauważoną ucieczkę. -Ty! – wydyszał. – Co ty…? Pomruki frustracji rozbrzmiały gdzieś na szczycie spadu. Obydwoje skierowaliśmy wzrok ku górze, jednocześnie przebiegłam spojrzeniem po ścieżce, którą pokonałam-zmiażdżone krzewy, rozsypane głazy, jeszcze wirujący pył, ślad toczącego się ciała. Dopiero teraz dostrzegłam, jakie miałam szczęście; ominęłam większe skały, gęste zarośla, które kiedyś okaleczyły drwala. Spojrzałam na szczyt przepaści-tutaj moje szczęście się kończy. Stado dzików kwiczało, pomrukiwało groźnie. Stały tuż przed krańcem, kopiąc ziemię, tocząc pianę z paszcz. Ich ciała drżały w podnieceniu, gdy dostrzegły młode, jaki na pastwisku, czując zapach pieczonego chleba. Potem ich krwiożerczy wzrok odnalazł mnie. Pobudzone, zaryczały zgodnie, kręcąc się w roztargnieniu, szukając zejścia na dół. -Ty cholerny demonie… - warknął na mnie Gerald. Jeden z odyńców zamruczał z satysfakcją, pokazując towarzyszą strome, kamienne schodki, które wikingowie wyryli w skale, aby „łatwiej dostać się do tartaku”. Najwidoczniej nie przewidzieli, że to przejście wspomoże dziki w ataku na wioskę. -Coś ty… - zaczął Gerald, czerwieniąc się ze złości. Spojrzał na mnie i poczerwieniał bardziej. – SILVA!!! Kuśtykałam w stronę twierdzy. -WRACAJ TU NATYCHMIAST! – wyrwał topór z pochwy, wznosząc go w górę i drąc się w moją stronę. Biorąc pod uwagę mój stan z łatwością by mnie dogonił, po czym posiekał na ładne plasterki szynki, lecz zachował zdrowy rozsądek i pobiegł zawiadomić wioskę o niebezpieczeństwie. Niebo rozerwał ryk rogu wojennego. *** Widzę, że niektóre osoby bardzo chciały kolejny Rozdział, więc spięłam łapy i go ukończyłam :) Jak mówiłam-akcja nabiera tępa... PS1: Akcja będzie się dziać przez najbliższe cztery Rozdziały, a może i więcej, więc... spokojnie nie będzie :P PS2: Moje sucharskie poczucie humoru ;-; Chociaż trochę śmieszne? D: Rozdział III - "Narada Naczelnych" 'Nonna' Gdy przekroczyłam próg groty, byłam świadoma mojego spóźnienia. Ledwie moja noga spoczęła na chropowatej podłodze wykonanej z granitu, ślepia wszystkich zebranych, rozbłysły w półmroku. Każda para smoczych oczu wierciła mnie zniecierpliwionym spojrzeniem, czekając aż podejdę i dostanę opieprz. Sapnęłam tylko na nich i bez wahania zbliżyłam się do towarzystwa. Jak przypuszczałam, ledwie podeszłam, a z gromady doszło mnie zirytowane warczenie: -Gdzie byłaś? Pozostałe smoki rozstąpiły się, tworząc między mną a Alfą wąski korytarz. Smok stał niby spokojnie, lecz widziałam jak drży mu futro na karku-może nie do końca futro, lecz łuski, które ów sierść przypominały. Wyprężał masywną pierś do przodu, prezentując swą muskulaturę, podkreślając swoją władzę. Fioletowe ślepia spoglądały na mnie wyczekująco, nieco srogo. Gdzieś tam jednak kryły się radość, ciepło, a jeszcze głębiej melancholia-coś, co widzą tylko nieliczni. Tak sztucznie wyglądał w otoczeniu tych wszystkich naczelników, że na każdej naradzie jakieś dziwne ukłucie tęsknoty, dźgało mnie w serce. -Ostatnio skalny most, prowadzący do Groty się zawalił. – zerknęłam karcąco na Wandersmoka Willa. Większość zebranych poparła mnie spojrzeniem na aroganckiego gada. Ten jednak nie przejął się niemymi zarzutami i ignorancko spoglądał na swoje szpony. – Musiałam przejść okrężną drogą, pokonując Szkółkę Latania i Moczary Górne. -Jak już byłaś w Szkółce Latania, to mogłaś się nauczyć tego i owego od chodzących tam maluchów. – skomentował wrednie naczelny Wandersmoków. -Byłabyś o wiele szybciej. – poparł go towarzysz Mason, Koślawy Mruk. Nigdy nie mówił za dużo, jak na Mruka przystało, ale jeśli już to zawsze w jakiś złośliwy sposób; najczęściej w towarzystwie Willa robi się taki rozmowny. Przyjaciele-albo raczej wspólnicy w uprzykrzaniu życia innych-spojrzeli na mnie wyczekująco. Mój ogon wyprężył się, trucizna zawrzała w jego wnętrzu. -Ale to raczej nie wiele da.- dokończył Will. – Żeby nauczyć się latać, trzeba mieć skrzydła. Zaśmiali się, lecz nikt ich nie poparł. Postanowiłam nie dać się sprowokować, opuściłam ogon, który jednak w każdej chwili był gotowy na wstrzyknięcie paraliżującego jadu. -Szybkie Szpice nie potrafią latać. – zakończył Wandersmok. Z gardła wyrwało mi się złowieszcze mruknięcie. Nogi drżały skłonne wystrzelić w każdej chwili, bym jednym długim susem znalazła się przy aroganckim jaszczurze i wbiła w niego kolec jadowy. -Spokój! – zagrzmiał Wełnowyjec. Rozkaz skierował do mnie, do Willa i do Masona, lecz patrzył tylko na nich. Koślawy Mruk zwinął się gdzieś za towarzyszem, Wandersmok jednak pozostał niewzruszony. Alfa był tylko niewiele większy od awanturnika, lecz górował w sile i prędkości-był najszybszy. Mierzyli się wzrokiem, prowadząc cichą wojnę. Alfa próbował zdominować go spojrzeniem, Will jednak nie odpuszczał. Trwali tak wpatrzeni w siebie, a odliczanie trwało-jak dwie bomby: jeśli jedna nie ulegnie, obydwie wybuchną. Czas bitwy na wzrok powoli dobiegał końca-„futro” na grzbiecie Alfy zaczynało drżeć: sygnał zdenerwowania i coraz mniejszego czasu do walki. Jeśli Will nie okaże mu uległości, Wełnowyjec zmusi go do tego siłą. -Uspokójcie się. – powiedziałam, lecz moja prośba głuchła, stłumiona hukiem ich milczącej wojny. Kilkoro większych Naczelnych zbliżyło się niepewnie, gotowych poprzeć Alfę w walce, bądź go powstrzymać. Napięcie rosło. Opór Willa trwał zbyt długo. Wełnowyjec warknął ostrzegawczo tracąc cierpliwość. W jego paszczy trzasnęły cicho kawałki lodu, chrupnął śnieg, gotowe w każdej chwili wystrzelić, kalecząc awanturnika ostrymi soplami, zmrozić paraliżującym chłodem. -Okaż uległość. – podpowiedział Mason; jego łuski przybrały biały kolor, sygnał jego przerażenia. Trząsł się za towarzyszem, leżąc na brzuchu, pochylał głowę, nie patrzył na Alfę w pełni okazując mu posłuszeństwo. Will zmrużył oczy. Warknął na Alfę, lecz położył się, odwracając wzrok. Wełnowyjec powstrzymał zbierającą się w paszczy lawinę. Pochyliwszy się nad uległym smokiem oświadczył mu: -Coś za bardzo się nie słuchasz, drogi Willu. – jego zimny oddech pozostawiał drobinki śniegu na łusce Wandersmoka. – Może jesteś Naczelnym Wandersmoków, ale poza swoim gatunkiem nasz nikłe szanse na dowództwo. Denerwujesz mnie, wiesz? Mam dość twojej niesubordynacji zarówno względem mnie, jak i innych Naczelnych, których nakazałem ci słuchać. Twoje zachowanie jest niedopuszczalne. Jeszcze jeden taki wybryk, jeszcze jedna skarga jakiegokolwiek smoka, a będę zmuszony poważnie zastanowić się nad tym, czy jesteś dobrym dowódcą dla kogokolwiek. Will drgnął. -Pozbawisz mnie rangi Naczelnika? Alfa wyprostował się. Wandersmok spojrzał na niego; jego oczy straciły zapał wojenny. -Daję ci ostatnią szansę. – przemawiał głosem wypranym z emocji. – Jesteś dobrym Naczelnikiem, ale twoje zachowanie jest skandaliczne. Jeśli się nie poprawisz, będę zmuszony to zrobić. Powiedziawszy to, wrócił na miejsce, Will zaś się wyprostował. Towarzyszący mu Mason przybrał kolor zieleni, świadczącej o tym, że uwagi Alfy dotyczące Willa nieco go rozbawiły. Widząc jednoznaczne ubarwienie Mruka, Will warknął na niego, z zębów trysnęły iskry. Mason skulił się i pobladł momentalnie. -Zebrałem naradę Naczelnych nie bez powodu. – zaczął Alfa. – Jak wiecie sytuacja z pożywieniem nie wygląda za ciekawie. -Smoki głodują. – wypalił Patrick, Naczelny Gromogrzmotów, odpowiedzialny za połowy ryb. – Obszary łowienia są puste. Ani jednej małej szprotki. Zapasy ryb się kończą. Wrzeńce, Faloślizgi, każdy oddział odpowiedzialny za ryby melduje coraz mniejszą populację morskich stworzeń. W strefie Sashy i mojej całkowicie braknie pożywienia. Jedyne, co Szokoszczęki wyławiają to glony… -A nie każdy smok jest Marazmorem. – zauważył Sylabi, Naczelny Marazmorów. – Jednak te algi nie są tak samo pożywne jak Świecące Algi. Poza tym, jak na algi, jest ich za mało. Moi podopieczni narzekają na osłabienie ognia i słabszą emisję światła. Sam odczuwam tego skutki… Przyjrzałam mu się uważnie. Jego łuski mieniły się pomarańczowym blaskiem, rozmywając ciemność panującą w Grocie, jednak światło to było słabsze niż kiedyś, gdy alg, nawet tych zwykłych, było pod dostatkiem. -Nie tylko twój gatunek ma problem. – zaczęła Tagani. – moje oddziały Zmiennoskrzydłych również zgłaszają brak zwierzyny. Dziki, jelenie… Gdzie to wszystko się do cholery podziało?! -Spokojnie. – szepnął Will. – Nie krzycz, jesteśmy obok. Słyszymy. -Przepraszam. – sapnęła Zmiennoskrzydła. – Ale świadomość, że nie potrafię wykarmić stada… -To nie twoja wina. – zapewnił Alfa. -Z całym szacunkiem, ale ci nie wierzę. -Nie chcę dokładać, ale ja też muszę zgłosić problem. – odezwała się Naczelna Gronkli, Marua. – Zarówno ja, jaki i inne Gronkle pracujące w Żłobku zauważyliśmy, że o ile smoczyce otrzymują, jako takie porcje żywieniowe, to zwracają wszystko, co zjadły byle wyżywić swoje maluchu. – informacja ta wywołała lawinę szeptów między zebranymi. – Smoczyce słabną z dnia na dzień. -Moja Yuki… - sapnął Gastron. – Przecież niedawno wykluło się nam pięć małych Ponocniczków. Przecież… Ona… ona może nie dać rady! W Grocie zawrzało. Naczelni posiadający rodziny wykrzykiwali między sobą obawy o zdrowie bliskich, inni rozprawiali nad brakiem żywności. Tylko ja siedziałam cicho. Harmider trwał w najlepsze, aż w końcu dostrzegłam Masona, zmierzającego do Alfy. Wełnowyjec próbował uspokoić Gastrona, gdy Koślawy Mruk szepnął mu coś do ucha, po czym wycofał się, stając obok Willa. Koszmar Ponocnik zrozpaczony prosił o coś Alfę, lecz ona tylko pokręcił głową. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze. W jego piersi wzrastał ryk. Zatkałam uchy, akurat w chwili, gdy potężny, czysty skowyt rozdarł zgiełk, paraliżując wszystkich. Smoki zamilkły, spojrzawszy na Alfę. Wełnowyjec odchrząknął: -Spokojnie. Uspokójcie się wszyscy. – westchnął. Zabrało mu moment myślenie nad rozpoczęciem zdania. – Otóż… braki w pożywieniu są duże. Ważna część wojowników słabnie-spojrzał na Sylabi. – Matki pisklaków słabną. – zwrócił wzrok na zdołowanego Gastrona. Znów zamilkł, słowa wypowiadał z pewnym wahaniem. – Rozmawiałem wcześniej z kilkoma Naczelnymi i doszliśmy do wniosku… chciałbym podzielić się z wami decyzją… O ataku na wioskę. Słowa te opadły na wszystkich jak kamienna lawina, miażdżąc pierś, gardło, tak mocno, że żaden ze smoków nie był w stanie wykrztusić chociażby jednego wyrazu. Alfa milczał czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję, która nadeszła dopiero po chwili. -OSZALAŁES?! – wrzasnął Will, a z jego łusek wystrzeliły iskry. -Uspokój się. – ostrzegł Alfa. -OSZALAŁES! – świadomość, że popieram Willa w czymkolwiek była niepokojąca, lecz w zaistniałej sytuacji nie mogłam z nim polemizować. – OSZALAŁEŚ, OSZARAŁES, OSZALAŁES! -Nonna… - zwrócił się do mnie błagalnie. Wściekłość wyrwała ze mnie cały szacunek, jakim go darzyłam. -Napadać na wioskę?! – sapałam. – To ma rozwiązać problem?! -To go pogłębi! – poparł mnie Wandersmok. -Will… to jedyne wyjście… - powiedział Gromogrzmot. -Napadać na wioskę?! Narażać smoki na poważne obrażenia?! NA ŚMIERĆ?! To jest to wyjście?! -To nie jest wyjście! – wrzałam złością. – Nikt nie pomyślał, na przykład, dlaczego ryby znikają? Dlaczego brakuje zwierzyny? Czy ktoś pomyślał?! W Grocie zaległa cisza. Żaden smok nie odważył się choćby pisnąć. Spojrzeliśmy po sobie z Willem. Z niego leciały iskry, a z mojego kolca kapała trucizna. -Nie jesteśmy w stanie panować nad populacją zwierzyny. – milczenie przerwał Alfa. – Tym bardziej nie jesteśmy w stanie jej odbudować. Dopóki zwierzyna nie powróci, będziemy zmuszeni zaatakować wioski. -Oszalałeś. – niedowierzał Will. W Grocie zawrzało. Niektórzy Naczelni zgadzali się z pomysłem, inni byli stanowczo przeciw, przez co wywiązywały się ostre wymiany zdać. Smoki ryczały na siebie, warczały, niektóre nawet groziły użyciem siły. Na wszystkimi górowało pohukiwanie Patricka, Gastron stanął w płomieniach. Nie wiem ile to trwało, ale zakończyło się, gdy Maura posłała w centrum towarzystwa kulę lawy. Pocisk eksplodował na środku Groty, rzucając na granitowe ściany żywy blask. Zaskoczeni Naczelnicy odskoczyli od szrapnelu, przerwawszy kłótnie. -Spokój! – rozkazała Gronkielka, a gdy ją usłuchano, kontynuowała. – Nie podoba mi się ten pomysł, przyznaję otwarcie. Ale dajmy Alfie dojść do słowa! – zwróciła się do niego. – Skąd ten pomysł?! -Jak już mówiłem, brakuje jedzenia, co odbija się na naszych wojownikach, dzieciach, ich matkach i całej reszcie. Zgadza się, pomysł z atakiem na wioskę jest, przyznam szczerzę, głupi i niebezpieczny. Ale nie widzę innego wyjścia. Niedługo zapasy całkowicie się skończą. Smoczyce i tak już są wyczerpane, zapewne umrą pierwsze, a zaraz po nich młode, a wkrótce i my. Czy nie lepiej zaryzykować atak i zdobyć, chociaż odrobinę chleba, owoców, mięsa, niż bezczynnie patrzeć jak nasi bliscy umierają? Nikt nic nie odpowiedział. Każdy prowadził własną bitwę w swojej głowie. Myślałam nad tym wszystkim, analizowałam każdą ewentualność. Możemy zdobyć pożywienie, lecz wątpię, aby obeszło się bez strat w towarzyszach. Równie dobrze możemy wrócić z niczym w dodatku bez części wojowników. Ten pomysł był niczym misja samobójcza. A ja nie zamierzałam tracić przyjaciół dla kawałka nędznego, ludzkiego produktu. -Rozumiem, jeśli nie będziecie chcieli brać w tym udziału. – przerwał przemyślania Alfa. – ale pomyślcie o swoich rodzinach. Nie ma innego wyjścia. – zamilkł na chwilę. – Tych, którzy chcą wziąć udział w walce proszę o sprowadzenie swoich podopiecznych do Wielkiego Wąwozu w trybie natychmiastowym. Musimy opracować strategie. Tych, którzy są przeciwni, muszę poprosić o pozostanie tutaj. Byłam pewna, że do zwołania swoich podwładnych poleci trzech, może czterech Naczelnych. Gdy więc niemal wszyscy kierownicy, choć z wahanie ruszyli ku wyjściu byłam w takim szoku, że kompletnie odebrało mi mowę. -Mason, Maura. – Alfa zawołał nich. – Was poproszę o przygotowanie swoich podwładnych do opieki nad rannymi. Nie możemy wykluczyć, potencjalnych ran. -Dobrze. – potaknęła Gronkielka. -Tak jest. – skinął Mruk. Grota opustoszała. Alfa jeszcze chwilę spoglądał odlatujących Naczelnych, po czym zwrócił fioletowe ślepia na tych, którzy pozostali. Spostrzegłszy, że zostałam tylko ja i Will doznałam jeszcze większego szoku. Wszyscy byli gotowi oddać swoich przyjaciół za kawalątek chleba czy cząstkę jabłka. To nie jest poświęcenie. To głupota. Will spoglądał na Alfę nienawistnym wzrokiem czerwonych ślepi. Czułam bijącą od niego elektryczność, jego gniew pachniał nadchodzącą burzą. Spojrzałam na Alfę. Wełnowyjec westchnął, powoli zbliżając się do nas. Gdy stanął przed nami, Will drżał jak piorun gotowy do wystrzału z burzowych chmur. -Rozumiem, że nie jesteście zadowoleni z tego pomysłu. – zaczął Alfa. – Ale Will, czy naprawdę wolisz, aby twoi podopieczni umierali z głodu na twoich oczach? Naprawdę nie widzisz cienia szansy w ataku na wioskę? Nie zależy ci na życiu towarzyszy? -Jak śmiesz? – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Jak śmiesz posądzać mnie o to wszystko? Jak śmiesz twierdzić, że mi nie zależy? Wysłanie ich do ataku na wioskę byłoby jak postawienie na nieznanej ścieżce bez jasnych odpowiedzi, pełną niewiadomych, naszpikowaną pułapkami. Nie mam pewności czy wrócą cali z łupem, czy wrócą cali bez łup, czy nie wrócą wcale. Śmiesz mi zarzucać, że nie odchodzi mnie ich życie? Więc oświecę cię, obchodzi i to bardzo. Wolę szukać rozwiązania choćby tak długo, aż sam zdechnę z głodu, niż zsyłać ich na niepewną wyprawę, z której wrócą lub nie. Powietrze zrobiło się gęste, ciężkie. Na grunt sypały się iskry, błękitnawe skry syczały w paszczy Wandersmoka, gdy powoli wypowiadał każde zdanie. Alfa milczał. Spoglądali na siebie, lecz nie w cichej walce. Oczy Alfy były lodowatym faktem. Oczy Willa płonącą nadzieją. -Ja i moi przyjaciele nie po to uciekaliśmy całe życie przed ludźmi, aby teraz tak po prostu rzucić się w ich sieci. To powiedziawszy, machnął skrzydłami i wyleciał z Groty. Ciągnący się za nim pas iskier opadł na ziemię, by za chwilę zgasnąć. Ciężar nadchodzącej burzy odszedł, wraz z wyjściem Wandersmoka, jednak nadal czułam brzemię napierające na moje ciało. Wełnowyjec odprowadził Willa wzrokiem, aż ten zniknął między skałami, po czym spojrzał na mnie. -Nonna… Mój wzrok uderzył w niego jak potężna lawina; zamilkł, gdy tylko na niego spojrzałam. Pokręciłam głową i wybiegłam z Groty. *** Nareszcie to skończyłam :P Naprawdę, miałam ostry zanik weny, ale teraz wróciła, więc z następnym Rozdziałerm nie powinno być takiego problemu. Rozdział trochę nudny, ale taki typowy, który "popycha akcję do przodu". Poźniej będzie ciekawiej. A tak poza tym, to: Wojna będzie. Komu kibicujecie? Smoki czy ludzie? :) Rozdział IV - "Szkarłat" (UWAGA: krwi dużo będzie .-.) 'Silva' Pokonawszy ostatni stromy schodek, dziki rozpierzchły się we wszystkie strony. Kilka dzikich świń ruszyło w stronę piekarni, z zamiarem splądrowania zapasów pieczywa i zboża. Inna grupa rzuciła się w stronę spiżarni, a jeszcze inne pognały ku polanie, na której pasły się zwierzęta gospodarcze. Tylko jeden, największy odyniec zatrzymał się na środku ścieżki, wbijając we mnie krwistoczerwone oczy. Jego nozdrza drżały, wciągając do płuc zapach mojej krwi. Staliśmy nieruchomo, wpatrzeni w siebie, ignorując wszystko wokół-krzyki, niewyraźne sylwetki, strzały przecinające powietrze; świat stał się jedną niewyraźną plamą. Tylko spojrzenie piekielnych oczy wygłodniałej bestii było aż za bardzo rzeczywiste. Wizja szarżującej w moim kierunku bestii, jej ostrych szabli rozrywających moje ciało, triumfalny pomruk, gdy mnie chwyta i zaciąga do lasu by w spokoju oddać się zwycięskiej uczcie… Mięśnie krzyknęły z bólu, sińce uderzyły nagle, rany zapiekły, każdy utkwiony w mojej sierści badyl, czy kamieni dźgał w żebra, moje ciało kazało się zatrzymać, lecz ja biegła, uciekałam przed śmiercią, która z dzikim rykiem rzuciła się do gonitwy. Moje nogi uginały się z każdym krokiem. Poruszałam się powoli, zbyt wolno by uciec. Obolałe ciało drżało z wysiłku. Oddychałam coraz ciężej, płuca paliły od niedawnego biegu. W myślach powtarzałam sobie, że muszę biec, że dam radę, ucieknę, znajdę spokojne schronienie, odpocznę wolna od tego koszmaru. Przede mną, obok mnie pędzili wikingowie dzierżąc w uniesionych dłoniach topory, miecze, sieci, napięte łuki. Gdzieś w górze szybowały strzały, dalej krzyki i przekleństwa wojowników mieszały się z dzikim pomrukiwanie dzików. Ignorowałam to wszystko, starałam się ignorować, nie patrzeć na znajome twarz, na znane mi głosy pełne przerażenia czy wojennego zapału. Jeśli oddam się tej atmosferze mogę zatracić się w wspomnieniach i już nigdy nie wrócić. W pewnym momencie nogi ugięły się pode mną. Upadłam ciężko na brukowaną ścieżkę. Zaryłam pyskiem w twarde skałki, na chwilę straciłam kontakt z rzeczywistością, nie długo jednak trwał stan niebytu. Wioska rozbudzona krzykami i pałętającymi się wszędzie wojownikami była obrazem rzeczywistości, lecz jednocześnie przenosiła mnie w przeszłość. Ścisnęłam powieki, oddychałam szybko i nierówno, serce i płuca nie współgrały ze sobą, czułam, że słabnę. Wtedy zza winkla wyskoczył odyniec. Zachrząkał złowieszczo na mój widok. Obróciłam głowę, spoglądając wprost w jego krwiożercze ślepia. Piana spływała po jego ostrych szablach, ciało drżało w podnieceniu-wiedział, że mu nie ucieknę. Gdy nasz wzrok się skrzyżował poczułam, że znów należę do tego świata, do rzeczywistości, chwili obecnej, a nie do przeszłości, wspomnień, o których chciałabym zapomnieć. Próbowałam wstać, lecz wyczerpany organizm zaprotestował. Machnęłam tylko kopytami, mimo to ledwie wyczułam ten ruch. Próba oparcia się na przednich kończynach zakończyła się porażką-nogi uginały się jak wilgotne gałązki. Dzik zbliżał się bez pośpiechu, wiedząc, że zdobycz mu nie ucieknie. Wierzgałam z całych sił, starając się odpędzić drapieżnika, lecz moje mozolne próby tylko go bawiły. Odległość między nami powoli się zmniejszała, aż w końcu zabójca stanął naprzeciw mnie. Zaprzestałam wiercenia, świadoma, iż to nie odpędzi wroga. Dzik pochylił się, jego łeb był tuż nad moją twarzą. Czułam zatęchły oddech zwierzęcia, muskający moją skórę. Wzrok potwora przeszywał mnie na wylot. Stał tak i patrzył na mnie, chłonął moje przerażenie, jak okrutny, nienasycony władca żądał więcej i więcej lęku by w końcu usłyszeć mój krzyk, gdy rozszarpie me gardło ostrymi kłami. Nie byłam w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy, w te krwawą otchłań, na której dnie żyje tylko okrucieństwo. Dzik rozwarł swą paszczę, w której zabłysły potężne szable i zaatakował. A ja pozwoliłam, aby się działo. Nie pamiętam, kiedy zdążyłam się ruszyć. Nie pamiętam, kiedy wezbrała we mnie odwaga. Pamiętam jednak, jak jedna, mała cząstka powiedziała „nie!” i zaatakowała. Bolesny kwik dzika przywołał mnie z powrotem to tego miejsca, do tej chwili, do momentu mojej śmierci. Oczy zarejestrowały tylko ciemne, wilgotne wnętrze jakiegoś małego pomieszczenia, na moje rogi spływał ciepły płyn, czułam nacisk z góry, szamoczące się ciało. Zawodzenie wibrowało w mojej czaszce, raniło uszy. Oddech wroga, ciepły, gęsty nieregularnie uderzał w moją twarz-dzik dyszał nierówno. Nie wiedziałam gdzie są jego mordercze szable, gdzie potężne cielsko, gdzie krwiożercze oczy. Ciecz spłynęła z rogów, kierując się w dół. Zaznaczała swoją ścieżkę wilgotną strużką-skroń, policzek, aż w końcu zatrzymała się w kąciku ust. Odruchowo sięgnęłam do kropli językiem i wtedy poczułam ten przerażający smak. Krew. Dotarło do mnie: moja głowa tkwi w paszczy dzika. Oczy dostrzegły falujący w roztargnieniu jęzor, prawdopodobnie próbujący sięgnąć mojej skóry. W wątłym świetle spostrzegłam szable zwierzęcia, ostre, pokryte białą pianą kły. Mój nos i usta nie mieściły się w paszczy i dobrze-fetor pewnie by mnie powalił. Moje rogi, choć nędzne, malutkie, utkwiły w podniebieniu bestii. Ich chropowata powierzchnia i zaostrzone końcówki zdołały przebić delikatną skórę. Dzik szamotał się, kwicząc z bólu, lecz ja napierałam, z całej siły, siły, która nie wiadomo skąd się wzięła. Ruchy przeciwnika stawały się coraz bardziej dramatyczne, kwilenie wzrastało na sile, gdy dociskałam mocniej, gdy coraz więcej krwi spływało po mojej twarzy. W końcu bestia w desperackiej próbie uwolnienia się, zaczęła miotać swym ciałem na boki; rogi niczym zaciśnięte kły, rozrywały skórę z każdym pociągnięciem. Zdecydowałam się puścić, w momencie nagłego zrywu dzika w tył. Gwałtownie pochyliłam głowę; rogi gładko wysunęły się z ran. Zwierze, jeszcze niezorientowane w sytuacji, odskoczyło nagle, straciło równowagę i padło ciężko na ziemię. Chciałam podnieść się, uciec, lecz nogi znów stały się słabymi, spróchniałymi badylami-nie mogłam wstać; siła, którą miałam podczas walki z dzikiem zniknęła. Znów byłam wyczerpaną, nieszkodliwą ofiarą zdaną na łaskę rozwścieczonego drapieżnika. Dzik podniósł się, choć utrzymanie pionowej pozycji sprawiało mu pewien trud-chwiał się i drżał. Jego wzrok znów uderzył w moje ciało. Patrzyłam mu wprost w oczy. Strach wstrząsnął moim ciałem, lecz tym razem nie zamierzałam ulec jego spojrzeniu. Rozjuszony odyniec zaryczał przerażająco. Pochylił łeb, spoglądając na mnie obłąkanymi oczyma w kolorze czystego szkarłatu. Z jednolitych tęczówek zdołałam wyczytać tylko szaleństwo. Jego ciało drżało, w roztargnieniu rył ziemię kopytem. Każdy złowieszczy pomruk docierał do moich uszu; niby niebezpieczna wibracja, zapowiedź najgorszego. Z pyska strugami spływała gęsta piana, oplatała jęzor, wargi, szable. Sącząca się z podniebienia krew, wymieszana z bielą śliny ciurkała łagodną purpurą na chłodną, szarą ścieżynkę. Bestia ruszyła do ataku. W tym jednym momencie czas zwolnił. Pędzący w moim kierunku odyniec, biegający wszędzie wikingowie, krzyki, pomruki wszystko znów stało się zamazaną plamą, niewyraźnym obrazem rzeczywistości, oddalonym echem bitwy. Tylko jeden odgłos, tylko jeden dźwięk był wyraźny. Pogłos, rozmazane kształty wyostrzył świst wypuszczonej strzały, która przecięła powietrze tuż nad moją głową. I zatrzymała się w szyi dzika. Ostry grot z łatwością przebił tętnicę. Odyniec zaryczał żałośnie, gdy z pulsującej arterii trysnęła krew. Zaraz po tym trzy inne bełty przebiły ciało zwierzęcia: kark, żebra… czoło… Dzik kwiczał z bólu, zataczał się, szamotał, aż w końcu upadł tuż przede mną. Czułam jego nierówny oddech przesiąknięty odorem szkarłatnej cieczy, każdy wydech drażnił moją skórę. Krew sączyła się z rany na karku, żebrach, czole, lecz to z szyi zwierzęcia ulatywało jej najwięcej. Pod umierającą bestią pojawiła się czerwona kałuża, jej metaliczny zapach mierził mój węch, a bajoro purpury rosło, rosło, aż sięgnęło i mnie. Leżałam, niezdolna do ruchu, do oddechu. Wpatrzona w gasnące oczy dzika. Widziałam w nich szkarłat, czułam go pod sobą, nasiąkałam ciepłem cieczy, chłonęłam jej zatęchłą woń. Oddech zwierzęcia stawał się coraz szybszy, nierówny, aż zaczął słabnąć. A ja nadal patrzyłam w tą pustą, czerwoną otchłań. Czysty szkarłat. Tylko jedna iskierka światła, wyróżniona na tle przerażającej purpury, gasnąca z każdą chwilą. Nagle płomyczek życia znikł, żywa czerwień zbladła, a dzik wydał ostatnie tchnienie. I zniknął. I ja też zniknęłam… *** Uwielbiam, kocham przerywać w takich momentach >:D Odłóż strzelbę, nie postrzelisz mnie przez monitor xDD Rozdział V - "Zdrajca" 'Silva' Pamiętam… Pamiętam jak uciekałam. Uciekałam przed czymś dużym, głośnym i przerażającym. Uciekałam, lecz byłam zbyt mała i niedoświadczona w biegu-z łatwością zmieniał dzielący nas dystans. Biegłam, przemykałam pomiędzy nogami pędzących w roztargnieniu ludzi. Ktoś się o mnie potknął i upadł. I ja też upadłam. Spotkanie ze żwirowanym podłożem było bolesne: srebrny meszek okrywający moje ciało nie był w stanie osłonić skóry przed ostrymi kamyczkami. Gdzieś nade mną przeleciała ogromna, płonąca kula, wystrzelona z katapulty. Pocisk swą ognistą powłoką przecinał wpół czarny dym unoszący się w powietrzu, czerwona łuna okrywająca niebo jaśniała, gdy ładunek szybował pośród jej krasnego światła. Gdzieś dalej eksplodował dom. Wokół brzmiały paniczne krzyki i ryk wojowników. Widziałam płonące ściany mieszkać, niecelne strzały wbite w ziemię, ciała poległych lub tych, których śmierć już smaga w ramiona. Pamiętam… Pamiętam jak obcy mi ludzie wdzierali się do domów nim te spłonęły i wynosili drogocenne rzeczy. Inni szarpali się z chudszymi kobietami, dziećmi, ciągnąc ich na swoje statki. Ci, którzy porwani zostaną skończą zapewne, jako niewolnicy, pracujący ciężko za marną kromkę chleba. Wychwyciłam także odległy krzyk zwierząt gospodarczych, które spotka nie lepszy los. Czyjaś duża, chropowata ręka chwyciła mnie za kark i brutalnie podniosła. Pamiętam… Pamiętam, jak obcy mężczyzna trzymał mnie w górze, przyglądał się uważnie, badał każdy centymetr mojego ciała. Szturchnął mój brzuch końcówką miecza a ja zameczałam w panice. Rzuciłam spojrzenie na jego przeoraną bliznami twarz, a on wbił wzrok w moje tęczówki. -Masz śliczne oczy, maleńka. – stwierdził głosem, które brzmiał jak ocierający się o siebie metal. – Będziesz dużo warta. Lecz nim zdążył dobiec do portu i rzucić mnie na statek, dorwała go sprawiedliwość. Pamiętam… Pamiętam jak trafnie ciśnięty topór przebił hełm i utkwił w jego czaszce. Wiking ugiął się pod naporem bólu, który jednak nie trwał długo, gdyż po chwili padł martwy na ziemię. Upadłam razem z nim. Ciało wroga drżało w konwulsjach, a zaciśnięte mięśnie dłoni nadal trzymały mój kark w bolesnym uścisku. Byłam zmuszona patrzeć na stalowe toporzysko wbite w tył głowy mężczyzny. Przecięty wpół hełm, szczelina w kiepełe napastnika, wypływająca z niej czerwień. Ten obraz na został wyryty w mojej pamięci na zawsze. W końcu skurcz mięśni ustał-a wraz z nim miażdżący uścisk na mym karku. Zaczęłam uciekać. Szukałam miejsca wolnego od krzyków, ognia i zapachu śmierci. Niedane jednak było mi długo pobiegać; czyjeś silne ręce chwyciły mnie i przytuliły do piersi. Wiedziałam, kto to jest. Czułam jego zapach, których choć zniekształcony przez woń sadzy i potu, niósł ukojenie. Słyszałam jak w panice bije mu serce. Przywarłam do jego ciepłego ciała, zamknęłam oczy. Nie patrzyłam na chaos, wojnę wokół nas, ogłuchłam na wszelki krzyk cierpienia i gniewu, po prostu dałam się nieść memu przyjacielowi. Ufałam mu. Tak bardzo mu ufałam… Obraz wojny nagle zanikł. Widziałam tylko ciemność, ciało odmawiało posłuszeństwa-nie mogłam się ruszyć. Gdy już odzyskałam czucie, zorientowałam się, iż mam zamknięte oczy. Ostrożnie rozchyliłam powieki. Ne ślepia zalało blade światło zachodzącego słońca. Powoli wracała mi pamięć, uświadomiłam sobie, iż obraz wojny był tylko tragicznym wspomnieniem zarejestrowanym przez jagnięcą pamięć. Objęłam wzrokiem teren. Leżałam na boku, pode mną ziemia usłana była suchym sianem i liśćmi. Pomieszczenie nie było duże, w sam raz na dwie, trzy owce. Ściany wykonano z drewna, podobnie sufit; przez drobne szczeliny między dechami przemykały wątłe już promienie gasnącego słońca. Wiedziałam, co to jest-niesławny „kubeł dla straconych” jak to zwierzęta zwykły nawiać. Stary Farmer zawsze pakował tu osobniki chore, przeznaczone na rzeż bądź strzyżenie. Mam nadzieję, że byłam tu z pierwszego powodu… Za mną znajdowało się poidło. Wyczuwszy zapach wody poczułam jak bardzo jestem spragniona. Podniosłam się z trudem. Sen dodał mi sił, lecz nadal byłam osłabiona, cała w pyle, gdzieś pod wełną uwierały kamyczki i badyle, czułam piekące rany na skórze. Czuć ode mnie było zaschniętą krwią. Krwią moją i dzika, który został uśmiercony. Czerwone strugi nadal trwały na mojej głowie, choć teraz były jakby zatrzymane w czasie. Moje kopyta drżały, mimo to zdołałam podejść do poidła. Nim jednak zdążyłam wziąć pierwszy łyk, usłyszałam czyś głos. -Nie ma mowy. – to był głos Starego Farmera. -Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. – warczał Gerald. Podeszłam do jednaj ze ścian, zerkając przez jedną ze szpar. Dostrzegłam mężczyzna stojących kilka metrów dalej, kłócących się zawzięcie. – To zwierze to czyste zło. Nie widzisz tego? Zsyła na nas każde przekleństwo, jakie może być. A teraz te dziki! -Przecież nikomu nic się nie stało. – mruknął Farmer. -A co, mamy czekać aż się stanie?! Może niedługo nam smoki przyprowadzi?! -Geraldzie, nie unoś się. – próbował załagodzić sytuację, lecz jego wysiłki nic nie dały. -Ponadto… - sapał wściekły. – widziałeś, co zrobiła> Jak poraniła tego dzika. To nie jest normalna owca i nie mówię tu tylko o jej wełnie i oczach. To jest demon. Trzeba się jej jak najszybciej pozbyć! Stary Farmer zamyślił się. Spojrzał na swoje buty, w głębokiej zadumie badając ich każdy cal. Milczał dłuższy moment, aż w końcu oderwał wzrok od obuwia: -Nie mogę ci oddać Silvy. – rzekł, choć w jego głosie nie mogła odnaleźć stanowczości, z jaką zawsze mnie bronił. – Obiecałem mojemu wnuczkowi, że się nią zaopiekuje. Gerald poczerwieniał na całej twarzy. Wzniósł ręce ku niebu, a gdy je nagle opuścił, oczy jego jarzyły się szczerą wściekłością. -On nie żyje! – ryknął. – Umarł! Nie ma go! Rozumiesz?! Głupiec zginał ze swojej własnej niesubordynacji. Mógł o tym pomyśleć nim rzucał się do walki, idiota jeden! Uderzyłam w ścianę boksu, rycząc przeciągle. Mój krzyk niósł za sobą szczerą nienawiść i gniew. Zahaczyłam zakrwawionym rogiem o szczelinę, ciągnąć w przeciwną stronę, byleby tylko się wydostać i dorwać tego bydlaka za to, co powiedział. -Odwołaj to! – wyłam. – nie masz prawa tak mówić, śmieciu! Rozumiesz?! Nie masz prawa!! Lecz moje groźby były dla nich tylko żałosnym meczeniem, niemym jazgotem bez treści. Jednak ton, jakiego używałam by wyładować gniew, doskonale zaprezentowały wikingom moją wściekłość. Spoglądali na moje marne wysiłki wydostania się z więzienia. W końcu Gerald nie wytrzymał-jednym długim susem znalazł się przy klatkę, grzmocąc w ścianę z całej siły. Deski ugięły się pod naporem uderzenia, odpychając mnie aż do przeciwległej ściany. -Zamknij się, bestio! – ryknął wiking. Wstałam, spoglądając nienawistnie na jego oko, obserwujące mnie zza przerwy w jednej ze ścian. Trwaliśmy tak dłuższy moment, by w końcu Gerald odwrócił wzrok, kierując go na Starego Farmera. -Przemyśl to, dobra? – fuknął na niego, po czym splunął w moim kierunku. – Zawsze, gdy patrzę jej w oczy, mam wrażenie, że spoglądam na bestię… Odszedł. Farmer odprowadził go wzrokiem aż zniknął za jednym z budynków. Westchnął ciężko, kuśtykając wolno w stronę „kubła dla straconych”. Patrzył na mnie tymi swoimi wielkimi, brązowymi oczami. -Wybacz Silva… - odwrócił wzrok. – ale Gerald ma racje, nie możesz tu dłużej być… Wpadłam w szał. Wbiłam rogi w drewniane deski, napierając tak mocno jak tylko mogłam. Mężczyzna cofnął się zaskoczony, zaraz jednak jego pomarszczona przybrała smutny wyraz. -TY ZDRAJCO! – darłam się, a z moich oczu sączyły się łzy. – JAK MOGŁEŚ! OBIECAŁEŚ MU! TY ŚWINIO! NIENAWIDZĘ CIE! SŁYSZYSZ?! NIENAWIDZĘ!! Wiking spoglądał na mnie w milczeniu, jego wzrok był pusty, słuchał mego lamentu, lecz nawet nie reagował. Jak każdy stał się zimnym, ślepym na moje uczucia, głuchym na moje krzyki posągiem. -Tak będzie lepiej. – wyszeptał tylko i odszedł. Okłamał mnie. Jak śmiał mnie okłamać?! Lepiej? Dla nich. Tak, to będzie lepiej dla nich. Gdy odejdę, gdy zniknę. To będzie dobre rozwiązanie dla każdego. Muszę zniknąć, muszę uciec. Z tą myślą napierałam na drewniana ścianę, lecz moja siła była zbyt mała. Nogi się pode mną ugięły, padłam na suchą, wyścielaną sianem ziemię. Zrezygnowana, wyczerpana, wściekła. Leżałam tak przez chwilę, w końcu jednak wstałam. Pokuśtykałam do koryta z wodą, brałam głębokie łyki, by złagodzić pragnienie, aby gardło już nie ściskał żal. Chłodny płyn przyniósł chwilowe ukojenie. Wzięłam głęboki wdech. Zatrzymałam powietrze w piersi, by zaraz wypuścić je z głośnym westchnięciem. Woda w korycie przestała falować, stała się spokojną, nienaruszoną taflą. Spojrzałam w swe odbicie, po raz pierwszy od nie pamiętam, kiedy. Ujrzałam przeoraną zadrapaniami twarz, szarą od pyłu, zmierzwioną wełnę. Widok był doprawdy żałosny. Pod oczami lśniły jeszcze strużki od niedawnego płaczu; krew dzika swe źródło miała na mych rogach, rozchodziła się szkarłatną trasą, rozdzielała, niby korzenie krwawego drzewa, które wrosły w moją skórę. I oczy, które ujrzałam po raz pierwszy w życiu. Ma prawa tęczówka była koloru nieba-niezwykły odcień błękitu, jakby firmament odbity w krystalicznym stawie w ciepły, pogodny dzień i tylko kilka jaśniejszych plamek niby obłoki płynące gdzieś w górze. Lewe natomiast widniało w barwach najczystszego szmaragdu, który jednak przeplatany był paskami o tonacji lekko orzechowej. „Masz śliczne oczy, maleńka…” „To nie jest normalna owca!” „Zawsze, gdy patrzę jej w oczy, mam wrażenie, że spoglądam na bestię…”. Uderzyłam w taflę, a me odbicie zniknęło, porwane przez fale wzburzonej wody… *** Koniec roku robi swoje... ale już niedługo wakację i będę częściej tu zaglądać ^^ A na razie macie rozdział i się cieszcie ;3 ''Rozdział VI - "Nie dziś, Geraldzie." 'Silva' To bolało… Tak strasznie bolało. Bolała wiedza o tym, czego wszyscy boją się we mnie najmocniej. A jeszcze bardziej bolało to, iż to byłam JA. JA, której nie mogłam zmienić. Nad charakterem mogłabym popracować, coś przekształcić, próbować… Lecz tych oczu nigdy się nie pozbędę. Nigdy nie będę taka jak inni. Nigdy mnie nie zaakceptują. Urodziłam się, aby być wyrzutkiem. I to bolało… Tak strasznie bolało… Słońce skryło się za horyzontem, teraz tylko księżyc rosił swym srebrzystym blaskiem, mą wełnę, która kolorem niemal mu dorównywała. Chłód nocy ostrożnie wnikał przez szpary między deskami tworzącymi moje więzienie, jakby pytał czy może wejść czy nie. Było mi wszystko jedno. Jutro o świcie czeka mnie stracenie z rąk Geralda. Chłop wreszcie dopiął swego. Pozbędzie się mnie. „Tak będzie lepiej” Łza spłynęła po moim utytłanym w krwi policzku. Nie walczyłam z tym, po prostu dałam emocją ujście. Miałam już dość udawania silnej, obojętnej na to całe odtrącenie, ignorancje. Moje ramiona drżały, gardło mimowolnie wypuszczało krótkie, pełne żalu szlochy. Coraz większa ilość gorzkich łez obmywała mą skórę, aby w końcu osiąść na wyścielanym sianem podłożu i tak pozostać. Płakałam głośno i otwarcie jak nigdy dotąd, aby u schyłku energii zasnąć i tak pogrążona w niebycie czekać na świt… Na śmierć… Przez niemal całą noc dręczyły mnie koszmary, jeden za drugim, dotykając coraz gorszych wizji i wspomnień. W końcu przestałam walczyć o sen i po prostu się obudziłam. Było wcześnie, słońce dopiero, co wychylało się zza horyzontu. Nie wstałam, nie poruszyłam się. Nie miałam ochoty ani sił. Nic mi się nie chciało. Wypaliłam się. Zgasłam… Czekałam na nieuniknione. Nie walczyłam. Nie miało sensu walczyć. Stracona, osamotniona, odtrącona… Śmierć może wydać się kojąca, gdy tak teraz na to patrzę. W końcu będę wolna, w końcu mnie nie będzie. Ja będę szczęśliwa i oni będą szczęśliwi. Chciałam tego… chciałam, aby pochłonął mnie mrok… Kolejne godziny trwałam w bezruchu. Pastwisko już dawno zalała złotawa poświata słońca, lecz moje więzienie dopuszczało tylko nieliczne promyczki tego znienawidzonego niegdyś przeze mnie blasku. Teraz chciałabym wydostać się z tej pułapki i choć przez chwilę wygrzać się w ciepłych promieniach wschodzącego, ognistego olbrzyma. Tutaj było tak zimno. Nie drżałam, lecz chłód rozrywał me ciało od środka. Nienazwany ziąb wtargnął do mego serca i uczynił je biernym narzędziem, które tylko pompuje krew i pozwala mi żyć-czyli robi to, co za wszelką cenę chcę zakończyć. Nie chcę już, aby biło, jego ciche dudnienie wprawiało mnie w nostalgiczny nastrój, tęsknotę za czymś, co straciłam dawno temu i co pamiętam tylko strzępkami jagnięcej jaźni. Coś, co chciałabym odzyskać, lecz wiem, iż to nie możliwe. To spokojne pulsowanie przywodziło na myśl uścisk. Pamiętam jak przytulał mnie mocno do piersi i wtedy słyszałam jego silne, żywe serce, które biło wtedy tylko dla mnie. Otaczał mnie opieką, troską, miłością, jakiej nie da mi już nikt inny. Byłam tego pewne. Nikt nie będzie mi ojcem, bratem, przyjacielem i stróżem. On był jedyny. I on odszedł. Zawiasy skrzypnęły przeciągle, gdy ktoś otworzył klapę w suficie. Do środka celi wdarło się światło tak jasne i tak ciepłe, że nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć jak to jest chcieć, aby zniknęło. Uniosłam głowę, mrużąc oczy przed rażącym blaskiem, lecz nie musiałam sprawdzać, kto to. -To twój czas, Silva. – przemówił Gerald niby smutno, jednak był słabym aktorem: od razu wyczułam, iż mój żałosny widok przynosi mu satysfakcję. Pewnym ruchem chwycił mnie za wełnę na grzbiecie, ciągnąć do góry. Zabolało mnie to i przez chwilę wróciła złość i chęć zemsty, lecz zaraz ta wątła iskierka energii została stłumiona przez rezygnację i bezsilność. Bo, spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, co ja mogę mu zrobić? Dźgnąć nędznym porożem w jego kolczugę? Kopnąć drżącymi nogami w te zwały tłuszczu? Nawet by nie poczuł. -Byłaś prawdziwym wyzwaniem, owieczko. – rechotał. – Już powoli zacząłem tracić nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek mój nóż cię chociażby muście. A teraz? Legalnie mogę przerobić cię na jagnięcinę lub ładny, zimowy sweterek! A może i jedno i drugie? Nie słuchałam go. Zwisałam u boku mężczyzny, spoglądając na szmaragdową trawę i falujące w rytm jego kroków kopyta. Naciągnięta skóra na grzbiecie pulsowała bólem, lecz było to tylko nieprzyjemne odczucie nic niewnoszące do mojego obecnego stanu. Lekko przekręciłam głowę, odnajdując stado pasących się owiec. Niektóre zerkały na nie i Geralda, jednak ich zaciekawienie nie trwało długo, gdyż od razu odwracały wzrok. Pozwoliłam powieką opaść. Kołysałam się miarowo niczym wypchany wór, pozwalając się nieść, tak po prostu nieść na rzeź. Nic nie wskazywało na to, żebym została ocalona. Nic nie wskazywało na to, bym chciała być uratowana. Otworzyłam oczy dopiero, gdy brutalna siła, cisnęła mnie na stół. Ścisnęłam powieki, wiedziałam gdzie jestem. Wokół czuć było zapach świeżego mięsa i krwi, gdzieś nade mną bzyczały muchy. Zaduch i smród odbierały normalny, zdrowy oddech. Zakaszlałam. Potworne miejsce. -Tyle lat, Silva, tyle lat marzyłem o tej chwili. – wyznał Gerald, ostrząc swój topór, którym ma zadać jeden, precyzyjny cios. – Marzenia nadają sens życiu, wiesz? Dążysz do nich, a gdy już w końcu je osiągniesz, możesz być dumny, że w końcu ci się udało. Otworzyłam oczy, spoglądając na wikinga. Iskry ulatywały spod ostrzy topora, a towarzyszący temu dotkliwy dźwięk kaleczył moje uszy. -Gdy nie masz, czym się kierować, twoje istnienie zdaje się bezwartościowe, nieważne zarówno dla ciebie jak i dla innych. Kiedy tylko siedzisz na łące, jesz trawę, żyjesz z dnia na dzień bez planów, bez ambicji… czy to ma jakikolwiek sens? Uciekasz od marzeń, bojąc się możliwości ich nie powodzenia, lub nieakceptacji swoich pragnień przez innych. Tak właśnie było za mną, Silva. Nikt na początku nie popierał mojego pomysłu o uśmierceniu cię. – zaśmiał się okrutnie. – Ale ja się nie poddałem. I osiągnąłem swój cel. W życiu trzeba walczyć o swoje. Mieć pragnienia. I realizować je. Wtedy wszystko będzie dobrze. Wstałam. Czułam w nogach żywy płomień, ale wstałam. Dyszałam ciężko, tłocząc do płuc zatęchłe powietrze, zanieczyszczone przez wiszące wokół mięso. Widok obdartych ze skóry ciał, powieszonych na ścianach nie był dla mnie przerażający. Nie potrafiłam się tego przestraszyć. Nie zwracałam na to uwagi, choć obraz utraconego życia okrążał mnie ze wszystkich stron. Nie bałam się. Stałam i patrzyłam na Geralda. Tak po prostu. -Ale nie można też zapominać o otaczającym cię świecie. – kontynuował. – Bo wtedy będzie źle. Na przykład taki Jeremy. – drgnęłam, lecz nie zaatakowałam. Nie ruszałam się. Czekałam na coś. Nie wiem, na co. Czekałam. – Ten chłoptaś to był dobry. Dobry, jeśli chodzi o wielkość jego marzeń, lecz jeszcze lepszy był sposób, w jaki dawał się im pochłaniać. Ignorował wszystko. Zakazy, nakazy, prawa, obowiązki. Dziwak. Myślał tylko o tobie. O małej owieczce, niby pamiątce po zmarłych rodzicach. Tak bardzo chciał cię chronić, tak bardzo cię kochał, że oddał za ciebie życie. – kpił i śmiał się na wspomnienie mojego przyjaciela. - Pamiętasz może? To było głupie, posunięcie. Nie, głupie to mało powiedziane. Na jego miejscu zrobiłbym z ciebie sweter i ot, ładna pamiątka. Durne pachole. A teraz ty musisz cierpieć za jego niesubordynacje, za jego niedorzeczne ambicje. Byliście sami w tym wielkim świecie, dwoje odmieńców. Ale Jeremy już dawno dołączył do swoich kochanych rodziców. Jego śmierć chyba można uznać za heroiczną, prawda? W końcu zginał w obronie owcy… Co ja gadam! – zaśmiał się głośno. – Wątpię, aby wpuścili go do Walhalli. Nie to, co jego rodzice. To byli wojownicy! Ale on… czternaście lat, a taki durny… Najwyraźniej tak musiało być, Silva. Ale już dość biadolenia. – uniósł topór, kierując go w moją stronę. – Postaram się, abyś cie cierpiała długo. Stanął zaskoczony, gdy spostrzegł, iż stoję. Najwyraźniej był pewny, że przestałam walczyć, że ma mnie jak na dłoni, że może zrobić to, co chcę. I przez jedną chwilę tak właśnie było. Przez jedną, chwilę rzeczywiście miałam dość. Przez tę jedną chwilę naprawdę się poddałam. Przez tą jedną śmieszna chwilę byłam gotowa oddać się ciemności. „W życiu trzeba walczyć o swoje. Mieć pragnienia. I realizować je. Wtedy wszystko będzie dobrze.” W głowie brzmiały mi jego słowa. Po raz pierwszy w życiu zgadzałam się z nim. Byłam wdzięczna za tę lekcję. Nie mam dosyć. Nie poddam się. Ciemność mnie nie pochłonie. -Silva. – warknął mężczyzna, celując we mnie toporem. – Silva, nie chcesz, abym użył siły. Współpracuj ze mną. Nie odpuszczę mu słów kierowanych do Jeremiego. Obraził go, jego rodzinę i mnie. Obraził nas wszystkich. Dał mi siłę do życia i powód do zemsty. Byłam mu wdzięczna. Po raz pierwszy coś mu zawdzięczałam. Lecz to za mało, bym wybaczyła mu te wszystkie lata cierpienia. -Twój wybór, demonie. – syknął, napinając mięśnie, mierząc do mnie zabójczą bronią. – Teraz nie będzie tak spokojnie. Nie. Nie będzie. Jednym, długim susem znalazł się przy mnie, chwycił za szyję. Odebrało mi dech. Uniósł mnie wysoko, po czym cisnął na twardy stół. Uderzenie wyparło powietrze z mych płuc. Ściskał me gardło, oplatał niby agresywny węgorz. Dusiłam się. Wierzgałam kopytami, lecz nie byłam w stanie trafić w cokolwiek. Gerald uśmiechnął się psychopatycznie, w jego oczach widziałam ten niepokojący blask. Ja również się uśmiechnęłam. Już wiem, na co czekałam. Już wiem, co nadchodzi. Czułam to. Po prostu czułam. Topór wzniósł się nad głową mężczyzny, który przymierzał się do zadania mi jednego, ostatecznego ciosu. Jego dłoń ściskała drewniany trzon, aż knykcie wikinga posiniały, a mięśnie rąk pulsowały żywo. Widziałam każdą żyłę oznaczającą się na skórze Geralda, widziałam pulsującą we wnętrzu krew, wrzącą od tego cudownego uczucia, świadomości, iż w końcu dopiął swego. Dłoń zaciśnięta na mej szyi powoli pozbawiała mnie świadomości. Obraz szarzał, wokół tańczyły czarne plamki, lecz walczyłam z nimi ile sił, przyglądając się tej jednej, zastygłej w czasie chwili, obrazowi spełnionego wikinga. „W życiu trzeba walczyć o swoje. Mieć pragnienia. I realizować je. Wtedy wszystko będzie dobrze.” -Nie dziś, Geraldzie… - wydusiłam ledwie słyszalnie, uśmiechnęłam się i pozwoliłam, aby ogarnęła mnie ciemność. Ryk wstrząsnął osadą, niosąc się echem w nieznane mi tereny, a zaraz zawtórowało mu tysiąc innych, bojowych wrzasków. Dach eksplodował ogniem… '***''' Ehhh... No tak, Rozdziały miały być częściej ;p Nie bijcie. W szpitalu nie ma duzo komputerów xd Co ja się wam będę usprawiedliwiać, ciepło było to się latało po dworze. Ale dla was będę teraz siedzieć w domu ;3 A wracając do opka, wiecie może co wysadziło dach? ;D Rozdział VII - "Rejterada" Silva Wybuch rozrzucił tlące się ogniem fragmenty dachu, jednocześnie siła eksplozji wbiła mnie w stół. Z gardła Geralda wyrwał się przeraźliwy krzyk, zaraz po tym wiking padł na ziemię, odepchnięty mocą huku. Płonące elementy drewnianego zadaszenia, głośno uderzyły o podłogę rzeźni, usłyszałam również syk mężczyzny, gdy jeden z odłamków sięgnął jego ciała. Otworzyłam oczy. Nade mną nadal sypały się iskry, a czerwone jęzory muskały krawędzie wyrwy, zmieniając dach w zwęglone bierwiono. Przez otwór byłam w stanie dostrzec ciemne, uskrzydlone sylwetki, z których paszcz buchały płomienie, kwas a niektóre osobniki rzucały swoim ciałem w locie, by zaatakować wioskę deszczem kolców. Inne nagle pikowały, by zaraz wzbić się w powietrze, niosąc zdobycz w szponach lub szczekach, zaraz jednak wojownicy rzucili się na latające bestie, w celu odzyskania swojej własności. Dobiegło mnie stęknięcie, a zaraz po nim usłyszałam siarczyste przekleństwo. Nadal oszołomiona, zdołałam podnieść się i obrócić, aby chwilę potem dostrzec Geralda, trzymającego się za poparzone ramię. On również ledwie trzymał się na nogach, używał topora, jako podpórki. Zatoczył się, chwycił jednej z półek. Znów jęknął, łapiąc się za obolałą głowę. -Jasna cholera… - syknął, przecierając czoło dłonią. Podniósł wzrok, napotykając wpatrzone w niego spojrzenie dwukolorowych oczu. Zamarł. I ja też zamarłam. Staliśmy tak, ignorując płonący dach nad nami, okrzyki wojenne dochodzące gdzieś spoza budynku, ryki szturmujących gadów. Wdychałam ciężkie powietrze, przesycone dymem, ogniem i surowym mięsem. Napełniałam płuca automatycznie, nawet nie odczuwałam drażniących woni, liczył się tylko wzrok Geralda wpatrzony we mnie-wzrok pełen przerażenia. Jego trwoga wywoływała u mnie satysfakcję. Gdzieś tam z tyłu głowy coś kazało mi się cieszyć, widząc mego wroga w takim stanie: przestraszonego, zdezorientowanego, niby bezbronnego, jak dziecko zgubione we mgle. Ten widok dawał mi uciechę. Prześladowca w końcu stał się ofiarą. „Może niedługo nam smoki przyprowadzi?!” Zostałam brutalnie wyrwana z tej cudownej chwili triumfu. Wielka, opancerzona kula przebiła się przez dach. Smok opadł ciężko na ziemię. Zahaczył ciałem o stół, przerabiając go na tysiące drobnych drzazg, które roztrysnęły się po całym pomieszczeniu. Siła uderzenia wyrzuciła mnie nad ziemię, bym zaraz upadła wprost na porozrzucane wszędzie odłamki. Abym upadła tuż pod zabójczym ogonem smoka. Widząc sterczący nade mną, monstrualny kolec, w pierwszej chwili krzyknęłam przerażona wizją przebicia przez okazały cierń, zaraz jednak zdusiłam wrzask w sobie, wierząc, iż Catastrophic Quaken mnie nie spostrzeże. Liche były moje nadzieje-kamienny smok jednym szybkim ruchem zwrócił paszczę w moją stronę. Kolec powędrował wprost na Geralda, który zdążył odeprzeć atak toporem. Obydwie bronie zderzyły się ze sobą, wydając ostry dźwięk jakby miecze uderzające o siebie podczas walki. Pancerny smok tylko rzucił kpiącym spojrzeniem złotych oczu na wikinga. Machnąwszy ciałem, zdołał tak pokierować swym kolcem, aby zranić mężczyznę w rękę i tym samym zmusić go do puszczenia topora. Gerald wrzasnął, gdy szorstki szpic rozdarł skórę jego dłoni. Latający gad uwolnił z gardzieli ryk, który przerażająco przypominał śmiech przesączony szyderstwem, po czym chwycił mnie w trzyczęściową paszczę i wzleciał w niebo. Mój brzuch raz po raz muskały dwa, pokryte klejącą śliną jęzory. Czułam zęby Catastrophic Quakena naciskające na spód mojego ciała, jakby zaraz miały je przebić-wystarczyłoby, że smok odrobinie mocniej zaciśnie szczęki. Zwisałam bezwładnie z jego paszczy, myśląc, co począć dalej. Jeśli zacznę walczyć wystarczy łatwy do wykonania napór i już po mnie. Znajdowałam się kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ziemią, tak, więc ucieczka równała się z niechybnym końcem żywota. Choć w sumie, czy ja miałam naprawdę tak dużo do stracenia? Napełniłam płuca powietrzem, choć było ono takie gęste od drażniącego drogi oddechowe dymu i spieczone ogniem, iż zaraz zapragnęłam opróżnić organizm z tej trującej mieszanki. Powstrzymałam się jednak, tworząc w krtani narastający krzyk, aby w końcu wypuścić go u szczytu formy. Całą wyspę obiegło ogłuszające, pełne determinacji „MEEEE!”, które brzmiało ledwie moment, lecz echo niosące się za tym krzykiem przedłużyło hałas o kolejne sekundy. Niezłomny larum sparaliżował każdego smoka, każdego wojownika, każde stworzenie, stłumił wrzawę wojny, ucichły eksplozje pocisków i syczący ogień, pożerający budynki. Oraz turkot skrzydeł Catastrophic Quakena… To nie był dobry pomysł… Ogłuszony moim krzykiem smok runął w dół niczym meteor. Kuliłam się w jego paszczy, zaciskałam powieki, nie byłam w stanie patrzeć na zbliżające się ku nam twarde podłożę. Pęd powietrza smagał mą twarz, mierzwił wełnę. Catastrophic Quaken pokręcił łbem, odpędzając oszołomienie. Teraz to on ryknął przeraźliwie, a wrzask smoka uderzył w me ciało wstrząsając każdym jego fragmentem. Rozpostarł swe nieproporcjonalne skrzydła, z nadzieją, iż zdoła nieco wyhamować, chyba jednak przypomniał sobie, iż nie jest lekkim Wandersmokiem, o rozłożystych skrzydliskach, lecz kilkutonową pancerną gadziną, latającą, Odyn wie, jakim cudem, na namiastce smoczego atrybutu. Zaczęłam wrzeszczeć razem z nim. Rozpaczliwie kołatałam się w paszczy smoka, próbując chwycić czegoś, byle czego, aby tylko złagodzić obrażenia wywołane zderzeniem z ziemią. Gwałtowny obrót odebrał mi możliwość spostrzeżenia gdzie jest góra, a gdzie dół, po czym twarda, chropowata powierzchnia otoczyła mnie ciasno z każdej strony. Zwinięty w kolczastą kulę Catastrophic Quaken huknął o grunt, tworząc lekkie wgłębienie. Łoskot krążył echem w moich uszach, wibrując w czaszce. Minęła dłuższa chwila nim ustał, mogłam wychwycić tylko jazgotliwe piszczenie w uszach. Mięśnie smoka się rozkurczyły, uwalniając mnie z uścisku. Łeb wstrząśniętego smoka opadł ciężko na przekrojony licznymi szczelinami chodniczek. Wytoczyłam się z paszczy ledwie dyszącego gada, spoczywając na popękany trotuar. Podobnie jak Catastrophic ciężko łapałam oddech, oprócz tego moje futro lepiło się od zawiesistej śliny. Fuj. Wstałam, mając mały problem z utrzymaniem się na drżących nogach. Potrzasnęłam głową, pragnąc odpędzić od siebie uporczywe piszczenie w uszach. Nie wiele to dało, zatem postanowiłam zignorować przenikliwy dźwięk i skupić się na tym jak uciec z wioski i jednocześnie nie zostać pożartą bądź spopieloną. Jednak, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, wszyscy zebrani trwali w bezruchu, a ich pełne zdziwienia oczy wpatrywały się wprost we mnie i ledwo żywego Catastrophica. Skakałam wzrokiem po każdym z zgromadzanych, sama popadając w stan osłupienia. Miałam przeczucie, iż choćby najmniejszy mój ruch pobudzi do działania pozostałe jednostki, co może skutkować dość nieprzyjemną awanturą. Zapanowały wszechobecne cisza i bezruch. Jako osoba, znajdująca się w centrum uwagi zapewne dostałabym pierwsza, gdyby ktokolwiek postanowił wznowić walkę. Mogłam mieć tylko nadzieję, iż znajdzie się inny niemądry, który postanowił przerwać tą martwotę, nim wrząca w moich żyłach adrenalina sama mnie to tego zmusi. -Co do cholery… Dobiegł mnie obfitujący z niedowierzania głos. Każda litera była wymawiana powoli w skupieniu, jakby mówca analizował sytuację, jednocześnie dumając czy zaistniałe wydarzenie nie jest skutkiem wypitego wcześniej trunku. Odnalazłam mężczyznę pośród tłumu-niski, grubszy wiking, dzierżący w uniesionej dłoni pokaźny miecz. Nie znałam mężczyzny, ale kojarzyłam go z widzenia; chyba sprzedawał pieczywo. Jednak jego tożsamość wydała mi się mało ważna, bowiem jeden z Śmiertników spostrzegł ruch człowieka. Zaraz z paszczy gada wystrzelił strumień jednego z najgorętszych rodzajów ognia, jakie jest w stanie wytworzyć smocza rasa. Wikingowie rozpierzchli się we wszystkie strony. Podpalony magnez trafił w dom, przemieniając budynek w ogromną pochodnie. Działania wojenne poszły w ruch. A ja rzuciłam się do ucieczki. Tak szybko jak mogłam kierowałam się w stronę portu. Wokół ściany ognia rzucały pomarańczową poświatę na ścieżkę, budynki, szybujące w górze smoki. Słupy czarnego dymu wznosiły się ku niebu, by w pewnym momencie bladnąć, rozmywane przez wiatr. Niebo szarzało, wątłe promienie słońca, które zdołały przebić się przez gęstą, czarną zasłonę, ulegały refleksom ognia. Przez głowę przeleciała mi myśl, że w ostatnim czasie odbyło się zbyt dużo walk. To robiło się nieco denerwujące; co dzień widzisz ten sam obrazek-ogień, dym, wrzaski wojowników, ryk dzików tudzież smoków. Nie lubię monotonności. Gdy niedaleko mnie eksplodował gronkielowy pocisk, postanowiłam odstawić takowe przemyślenia na kiedy indziej i skupić się na priorytetach. Zwłaszcza, że uciekająca owieczka przykuła uwagę jednego drapieżnika. Dostrzegłem kątem oka, iż całkiem pokaźny Koszmar Ponocnik stracił zainteresowanie rannym wikingiem, za to wzrok gada przykułam właśnie ja. Machnąwszy skrzydłami wzniósł się w powietrze, znikając w kłębach czarnego dymu. Oczami wyobraźni już widziałam pikującego ku mnie, ognistego jaszczura, szpony zakleszczające się na mym ciele, a po dłuższej chwili zadumy-również siebie w formie obiadu. Motywowana tymi myślami zdecydowałam wybrać drogę, która, mimo iż dłuższa, da mi nieco ochrony przez gadami. Przy najbliższym zakręcie, skoczyłam w prawo, dostając się na ciasną ścieżynkę, z obydwu stron gęsto osłoniętą domami-zwęglonymi, ale jednak. Takiemu sporemu smokowi jak Ponocnik raczej ciężko będzie przedostać się przez taką alejkę, zatem mogłam liczyć na odrobinę spokoju. Zdyszana opadłam płasko na brukowany chodniczek. Ziajałam niczym pies, mój oddech był chybki, co chwila kasłałam. Dym unoszący się z płonących budowli kaleczył me płuca. Wcisnęłam nos w zakurzoną, brudną wełnę, mając nadzieję, iż to choć trochę ułatwi mi oddychanie. Zdecydowanie za dużo wydarzyło się w przeciągu tych kilkudziesięciu godzin. Miałam dość. Dość tego miejsca, dość tych ludzi. I oni mieli dość mnie. Dobiegło mnie głuche burczenie. W pierwszej chwili zupełnie zesztywniałam. Przez umysł przeszły mi najgorsze scenariusze: smok czający się tuż za mną lub pobliska ściana, która zaraz miała się na mnie zawalić. Dźwięk powtórzył się znów. Skuliłam się najbardziej jak mogłam. Ciężko utrzymać mi się na nogach, z każdą próbą czuję jakby tlił się w nich żywy ogień. Nie dałabym rady uciec. Zacisnęłam powieki, drżałam. Nerwowy oddech tłumiła wełna, w którą wcisnęłam pysk. Kolejny, zdławiony odgłos. Trwałam w bezruchu dłuższy moment, oczekując ataku, lecz kolejne sekundy mijały, a nic się nie stało. Czy to kolejna, okrutna gra ze strony drapieżnika? Powoli rozchyliłam powieki. Napięłam kończyny, przygotowując się do ewentualnej ucieczki. Wątpiłam jednak czy uda mi się chociażby odskoczyć-nogi zapewne zaraz ugną się pode mną. Podniosłam głowę, biorąc szybkie oddech zanieczyszczonego powietrza. Zlustrowałam wąską ścieżynkę naprzeciw mnie, lecz nikogo tam nie spostrzegłam. Spojrzałam w tył, lecz tam również zastałam pustkę. W ciasnych odstępach pomiędzy budynkami również nie dostrzegłam intruza. Każde żadna ze ścian-choć nieco zwęglone-nie wyglądały, aby miały zaraz runąć mi na głowę. Mimo to nadal czułam zaniepokojenie. Co wydawało ten dźwięk, skoro nie smok lub zniszczony budynek? Brrrrrrrrr. – znów usłyszałam. Mój żołądek skręcił się żałośnie. Jestem głodna. -Przecież od wczoraj nic nie jadłam. – wymamrotałam. Zażenowana zaistniałą sytuacją postanowiłam dłużej nie zwlekać i choć nogom kompletnie nie spodobał się ten pomysł-ruszyłam w stronę portu. Teraz mam inne priorytety, niż spełnianie zachcianek grymaśnego żołądka. Jak uda mi się wydostać i w ogóle przeżyć cały ten cyrk to nagrodzę siebie porządną ucztą z trawy, mleczy i stokrotek. Choć w tej sytuacji przegryzłabym nawet kawał suchej buły, czy nawet najgorszą murawę na pastwisku, która niczym nie rożni się od tej najlepszej; jednakże obywa rodzaje mogły ulec spaleniu. Ale to już raczej nie mój problem. Wychyliłam się zza ściany jednego z domów, uważnie rozglądając się we wszystkie strony. W porcie buszowało kilka Straszliwców Straszliwych. Krzątały się wokół statków, przeglądając sieci. Rybie baraki również zostały przewrócone do góry nogami, co wywnioskowałam z porozrzucanych wszędzie sieci i noży do patroszenia. Oraz samych wypatroszonych części. Fuj. Tuż przed drzwiami jednego z baraków spostrzegłam nieprzytomnego wikinga. Jego topór już dawno roztopił się pod wpływem ognistego podmuchu Straszliwca. Hełm natomiast właśnie był przeżuwany przez innego, mniejszego gada. Mężczyzna krwawił dość obficie, co mogłam wywnioskować z kałuży czerwieni, którą to napełniały strużki ciepłej cieczy, spływające z rozszarpanego ramienia wikinga. Widok rannego człowieka, rybich wnętrzności porozrzucanych wokoło oraz dużego skupienia głodnych Straszliwców Straszliwych, szybko odpędził mnie od tego miejsca. Poza tym, właśnie sobie uświadomiłam, iż ucieczka drogą wodną nie wyszłaby tak jak sobie to wyobraziłam. W końcu moje doświadczenie w kierowaniu łajbą jest raczej znikome. Wątpię również, aby odpływająca łódź nie zwróciła uwagi Straszliwców. Tak, mogłam to wcześniej przemyśleć… Wycofałam się z powrotem do ciasnej uliczki. Usiadłam, ponownie wciskając nos w brudną wełnę, aby choć trochę osłabić nieprzyjemne działanie dymu. Zastanawiałam się, co dalej. Uniosłam wzrok ku szaremu od zanieczyszczeń niebu; na gęstych kłębach dymu swą pomarańczową łunę rzucał ogień. Nie miałam większego wyboru, co do możliwości ucieczki. Właściwie jedynym wyjściem z tej sytuacji było wyruszenie w głąb lasu, oraz błądzenie tak długo, aż nie znajdę dobrego miejsca na osiedlenie się. Mogłam również przeczekać tą batalię i zostać w wiosce, jednak moje szanse na przeżycie byłoby znacznie mniejsze, niż gdybym zamieszkała w lesie… choć w sumie, gdyby Geralda zżarł jakiś jaszczur to może mogłabym tu zostać na dłużej? Kogo ja oszukuje, tego starego pierdziela nie da się od tak zabić. Wiem coś o tym. -Niech cię szlag, niech cię jasny szlag! Odwróciłam się w kierunku dźwięku. Ostra walka musiała wywiązać się gdzieś niedaleko, za domami, co wywnioskowałam z siarczystych przekleństw i smoczego warkotu. Ostrożnie przecisnęłam się przez jedną z wąskich szpar między budynkami. Wychyliłam głowę, rozglądając się wokół. Szybko spostrzegłam wielkie, łuskowate cielsko, oraz Geralda wymachującego toporem, a za nim małą grupkę przerażonych jaków. Walka ta wydawała się wręcz komiczna-gruby, rudy wiking kontra niemal trzykrotnie przerastający go smok. Szybko rozpoznałam w gadzie Koszmara Ponocnika: krwistoczerwony kolor łusek z brązowymi pręgami na grzbiecie, skrzydłach oraz jaśniejszym spodem ciała. Wydłużona paszcza naszpikowana setkami haczykowatych zębów, poskręcane rogi wyrastające tuż nad oczami. Rząd ostrych, szerokich szpikulców ciągnących się wzdłuż grzbietu. Wielka para skrzydeł zdolna unieść kilkutonowe cielsko. Rozpoznałam w gadzie wcześniej spotkanego osobnika, który miał ochotę mnie pochwycić. Teraz jednak większą uwagę skupiał na Geraldzie. Wiking nie wyglądał za dobrze. Widząc jego poważnie poparzoną rękę, liczne szramy na skórze i poszarpane ubranie nawet zrobiło mi się go żal. Ale tylko przez chwilę. Ponocnik ryknął rozbawiony, gdy mężczyzna zamachnął się z toporem na gada, po raz kolejny pudłując. Smok był zdecydowanie zbyt zwinny, a wiking-zbyt wyczerpany. Jednak jego determinacja wzbudziła we mnie nijaki podziw. Skubany nie odpuszcza łatwo. „W życiu trzeba walczyć o swoje.” Jego słowa naprawdę miały sens. Przegryzłam wargę, przyglądając się nierównej walce. W pewnym momencie paszcza Koszmara zabłysła czerwienią. Gerald krzyknął na jaki, które zaraz rozpierzchły się we wszystkie strony. Wyskoczyłam z zaułka, po drodze chwytając zabłąkany kolec Śmiertnika Zębacza. Potężne szpony opadły na Geralda, przyciskając go do ziemi. Półpłynna masa zebrała się w paszczy smoka, gotowa do wystrzału. Nim jednak strumień żywego ognia wystrzelił z gardzieli gada, ten wzdrygnął się zaskoczony, gwałtownie rzucając swoim ogonem na boki. Uwolnił mężczyznę spomiędzy szponów, skupiając się na intruzie, zakłócającym chwilę jego triumfu. Tym intruzem byłam ja. Rzucało mną na boki jak kukłą przeciwnika podczas treningu młodych wojowników. Mocno zacisnęłam szczęki na wachlarzu zdobiącym końcówkę ogona Koszmara, jednocześnie starałam się nie upuścić kolca Śmiertnika-mojej jedynej broni. Smok zirytowany moją obecnością strzelał ogonem jak biczem, a gdy to nie poskutkowało-rzucił się z rozwartą paszczą wprost na mnie. -Ty cholerna jagnięcino! – ryknął. Wpatrywałam się w pikujące ku mnie rzędu kłów, świadoma tego, iż pomyłka choćby o jedną sekundę może skończyć się dla mnie tragicznie. Przez ten jeden moment czułam jakbym egzystowała w miejscu, którego czas płynie o wiele wolniej niż wszędzie wokół. Gwałtowne ruchy Ponocnika stały się powłóczyste. Ryk gada rozchodził się w powietrzu powoli, czułam każdą pojedynczą wibrację, gdy dźwięk odbijał się od przeszkód tworząc echo. Krzyki, huki w centrum wioski dobiegały moich uszu z opóźnieniem. Wszystko takie opieszałe, monotonne, z każdym porankiem czuję się jak jedna, nieważna cząstka; mała owieczka, która by tylko skubała trawkę, czekając na rzeź, strzyżenie. Tak przedstawiała się cała ta owcza społeczność-sielanka od czasu do czasu przerywana przez nieproszonych gości, od których można tylko uciekać, gdyż nie ma się odwagi chociażby spróbować walczyć. Ja nie byłam taka. Nie chciałam żyć w świecie względnego spokoju. Nie chciałam być zwykłym pustorożcem, w zupełności zgadzającym się z losem nadanym przez innych. To ich świat. Nie mój. Dlatego muszę odnaleźć swoje własne miejsce. Jednak najpierw pokażę komuś, że nie jestem pospolitą zdobyczą, poddającą się bez walki. Uskoczyłam przed szczekami Ponocnika, chwytając się najbliższego szpikulca, wyrastającego z grzbietu gada. Smok zacisnął kły na ogonie. Kły zamiast trafić w moje miękkie ciało, przebiły drobne łuski gada. Koszmar rozwarł paszczę, z której uleciał wrzask bólu i zaskoczenia. Wykorzystałam chwilę jego nieuwagi, wskakując na pysk zwierzęcia. Widok niedoszłej zdobyczy na nosie zdziwił go jeszcze bardziej niż moje nagłe zniknięcie. Lecz nie dałam mu długo odczuć tej emocji, gdyż za chwilę dopadło go inne, ostrzejsze uczucie. Skoczyłem do przodu, wprost na oczy przeciwnika. Kolec Śmiertnika Zębacza, który trzymałam w ustach gładko zatopił się w ślepię smoka. Paraliżujący krzyk wyrwał się z gardzieli Koszmara. Rozpaczliwie miotał swym łbem, próbując strącić mnie z głowy, jednak zdołałam się utrzymać, z każdym szarpnięciem coraz bardziej uszkadzając lewe oko smoka. Krew zlewała się kolorystycznie z czerwoną łuską bestii. Wyrwałam kolec z rany, w chwili, gdy gad sięgał do mnie pazurami. Przeskoczyłam na grzbiet monstrum, zbiegając w dół, jednocześnie unikając ostrych szpikulców porastających plecy gadziny. Umknęłam uderzającemu niczym bicz ogonowi, stawiając drżące kopyta na ziemi. Ponocnik ryczał w cierpieniu, przecierał skrzydłem krwawiące oko. Stanął w płomieniach. Odsunęłam się od smoka, na bezpieczną odległość, obserwując udrękę gada. -Wynoś się stąd! – krzyknęłam. – Natychmiast! Płonący Koszmar spojrzał na mnie zdrowym okiem. Machnęłam w jego kierunku ubrudzonym szkarłatem kolcem, czego przestraszył się bardziej niż Geralda, atakującego toporem. Machnął niezręcznie skrzydłami i wzbił się z trudem w powietrze, po chwili znikając w kłębach dymu. Wzięłam ciężki oddech, upuszczając kolec Zębacza na trawę. Obróciłam się w stronę lasu, zamiast tego jednak odnalazłam wzrokiem Geralda i na nim postanowiłam skupić spojrzenie. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się we mnie w osłupieniu, jego klatka piersiowa drżała-oddychał szybko i nie równo. Po raz kolejny strach wroga wzbudził we mnie satysfakcję. Zawsze marzyłam o tym, aby ten stary dziad zdechł w męczarniach. Teraz jednak wiem, że nic nie sprawiłoby mi takiej radości jak obraz Geralda, rannego, wyczerpanego po walce. I zszokowanego faktem, iż uratowała go owca-owca, do której pałał szczerą nienawiścią. Podniosłam czerwony od krwi kolec Śmiertnika. Moje dwubarwne oczy obdarzyły wikinga pełnym triumfu spojrzeniem. Chciałem, aby mnie taką zapamiętał. Aby za każdym razem, gdy usłyszy imię „Silva”, pomyślał o srebrnej owcy, o swoim niespełnionym marzeniu, o nieujarzmionym zwierzęciu, który pokonał smoka, który uratował go mimo tych wszystkich lat prześladowań. Bo ja zapamiętam Geralda, tak jak go teraz widzę, tak jak go widziałam zawsze: gruby, rudawy wiking, pokonany przez coś, co właściwie nie miało szans go pokonać. Na zawsze zapamiętam ten strach w jego oczach, to niedowierzanie, gdy patrzył na mnie po raz ostatni. I na zawsze zapamiętam te słowa: „W życiu trzeba walczyć o swoje. Mieć pragnienia. I realizować je.” Znajdę dom, miejsce, w którym będę mogła być naprawdę sobą. Miejsce, w którym będę wolna i doceniana. Oto mój cel. I będę o niego walczyć. Do końca. Ostatni raz spojrzałam na pogrążoną w chaosie wioskę. Zniknęłam w cieniu lasu. *** Najwyższa pora, co nie? Rejterada-ucieczka, wycofanie się, tak dla tych, którzy nie wiedzą :P Nie chcę mi się tłumaczyć nazw gatunków smoków, a nawet jeśli bym to zrobiła, to wychodzą takie badziewia, że to szok ;PJak zwykle oceniajcie w komentarzach i cieszcie się! W końcu nowy Rozdział ;) Rozdział VIII - "Zapach strachu" 'Will' Mijały godziny, a ja nawet nie drgnąłem. Mój wzrok skupiał się na horyzoncie, obserwowałem niebo tuż nad koronami drzew, miejsce, gdzie udała się nasza smocza armia. Gdzieś tam za wielką połacią lasu znajdowała się wioska ludzi. Nie jakaś mała osadka tylko wielki płat ziemi, obrośnięty setkami domów, karczm, kuźni, zbrojowni i innymi budynków zamieszkanych przez wikingów uzbrojonych w krzywdzące narzędzia wszelkiego pokroju. Samo wyobrażenie sobie tak licznie zaludnionej wioski wprawiało mnie w przerażenie. Nie dawałem jednak tego po sobie poznać. Naczelny nie może okazywać strachu. Nie, kiedy obserwuje go trzysta sześćdziesiąt siedem innych Wandersmoków, nad którymi musi sprawować pieczę. Głęboki oddech powoli podniósł moją pierś. Zatrzymałem rześkie, płynące od strony oceanu powietrze w płucach, po czym uwolniłem je jednym, ciężkim westchnięciem. Słony zapach bryzy nie był w stanie ukoić moich nerwów-podejrzewam, iż mógł je nawet spotęgować. Zachowałem jednak maskę opanowania. Wyczekiwałem powrotu Alfy, w duchu prosząc, aby nie otrzymać wieści o poległych towarzyszach, gdy moją uwagę przykuł odgłos zwracanego posiłku. Obróciłem się gwałtownie, dostrzegłszy samicę Koszmara Ponocnika, chcącą nakarmić swe młode. -Hejże! – krzyknąłem ostro, jednym machnięciem skrzydeł stając przed Yuki. – Chyba była omawiana kwestia dokarmiania piskląt, prawda? -Przecież muszą coś jeść. – patrzyła z troską na piątkę małych smoczą. Ja również zwróciłem wzrok na maluchy. Trójka z nich-dwóch chłopców i jedna dziewczynka byli niczym łuski zdarte z ojca. Ich małe ciałka były koloru głębokiej czerwieni, którą przeplatały brązowe pasy w okolicach skrzydeł i grzbietu natomiast spodnie łuski smocząt miały jaśniejszy odcień. Tylko jeden z samczyków miał na pyszczku nieco pomarańczowych plamek, wachlarz na ogonie natomiast widniał w kolorach fioletu-jak u mamy. Widać, iż to dzieci Gastrona. Dwa pozostałe piskali-samiczki- upodobniły się natomiast do Yuki-paszcze w barwie oranżu, kilka prążków na grzbiecie i skrzydłach, reszta ciała wrzosowa, brzuch nieco jaśniejszy. Smoczyca nachyliła się do swych dzieci, czule pieszcząc ich delikatne, nieco mizerne ciałka. Jednak ta jakże ckliwa chwila nie wywarła na mnie większego wrażenia. -Zapasy się kończą, jakbyś jeszcze nie zauważyła. – rzekłem dobitnie. – Pisklaki dostając dwie ryby dziennie. Wyżyją na tym do następnego posiłku. -Ale one teraz rosną. – choć osłabiona, nie dawała za wygraną. – Potrzebują dużo energii. -Dają radę. Jeszcze nie uczą się latać, nie potrzebują, więc dodatkowych posiłków. Natomiast ty, droga Yuki jesteś w nienajlepszym stanie. Jeśli będziesz zwracać te nędzne porcję, które otrzymujesz nie dożyjesz dnia, w którym twoje dzieciaki po raz pierwszy rozłożą skrzydła. Wizja odejścia matki wyraźnie przestraszyła smoczątka. Zaraz umknęły pod skrzydła rodzicielki, chwytając ją tępymi pazurkami, jakby mogły tym sposobem miały uchronić Yuki przed śmiercią głodową. Smoczyca zamruczała uspokajająco do swych pociech, zaraz jednak skierowała na mnie wzrok, z którego strzelały pioruny. Zabawne-myślałem, że ja tu jestem od wyładowań. -Od kiedy tak się troszczysz o innych? – rzuciła jadowicie. -To nie troska. – odparłem twardo. – Tylko wykonywanie poleceń. Póki Gronkle szykują się do przyjęcia rannych wojowników, ja i moje smoki musimy się zajmować wami i waszymi pociechami. A już w szczególności musimy pilnować, aby jakaś troskliwa mamuśka nie dokarmiała swoich piskląt. Przyznam, że nie jestem z tego faktu zadowolony. Zatem proszę cię o nie utrudnianie nam pracy i sumienne przestrzeganie wydzielanych porcji. Dwie ryby dziennie dla piskląt. I ani ryby więcej. Rozumiesz? Z nozdrzy smoczycy uleciało gęste powietrze. Uniosła łeb, spoglądając na mnie z góry. Wykorzystywała swój rozmiar, by zmusić mnie do rezygnacji, jednak obydwoje byliśmy świadomi tego, iż w walce nie miałaby ze mną szans-jest zbyt osłabiona. Złote ślepia Yuki zwęziły się, gdy sekundy mijały, a ja nie ustąpiłem. Atmosfera zaczęła gęstnieć. Słyszałem syk iskier, które mimowolnie ulatywały z mojego ciała. Piątka piskląt poruszyła się zaniepokojona bijącą od rodzicielki aurą agresji. Yuki natychmiast wychwyciła nerwowość smocząt. Przerwała walkę na spojrzenia, ostrożnie kierując łagodny już wzrok na swoje dzieci. Mruczała kojąco, muskając nosem kruche jeszcze łuski pisklaków. Młode, upewnione, iż nic złego się nie dzieje, udały się na spoczynek. Matka delikatnie okryła smoczki skrzydłem, po czym wróciła do walki. Ale ja nie miałem ochoty na bezsensowną potyczkę wzrokową, którą i tak po jakimś czasie wygram. -Myśl racjonalnie Yuki. – przemówiłem mym tubalnym głosem, który kazał smoczycy siedzieć cicho, póki nie zakończę wypowiedzi. – Co ci przyjdzie z tego, że twoje dzieciaki przytyją kilka, niepotrzebnych gram więcej, kosztem twojego zdrowia? Jesteś duża, powinnaś wiedzieć, co grozi długotrwałej głodówce. A może nie wiesz? – perora zaczęła błyskać wyższością, wręcz kpiną. – Zatem uświadomię cię: jeśli będziesz dalej sprzeciwiać się zasadą ustalonym przez Alfę to nie tylko grozi ci dość nieprzyjemna rozmowa z przywódcą, ale jeszcze bardziej odpychająca opcja śmierci. Spójrz na swoje maluchy i powiedz, czy warto? Zadrżała, odwracając wzrok. Ostrożnie, byleby nie obudzić maluchów, podniosła skrzydło, zerknąwszy na pogrążone w śnie pisklaki. Nic nie odpowiedziała, co uznałem za przeczącą odpowiedź. Skinąłem głową, na znak, iż się dogadaliśmy. Okrążyłem wzrokiem jaskinię, upewniwszy się, czy aby jeszcze jakaś smoczyca nie chcę dokarmić swoich pociech. Samicę odwracały oczy, gdy tylko zbliżyłem ku nim spojrzenie, co utwierdziło mnie w myśli, iż do każdej dotarły me słowa. Fakt, że towarzystwo umykało moim łypnięciom nie napawał mnie dumą, jednocześnie jednak czułem pewność, iż nikt nie uraczy mnie zbędnym słowem. Z powrotem spocząłem przy wyjściu do jaskini, wdychając przesycone solą morską powietrze, co bardziej wzbudziło u mnie niepokój już odprężyło. Próbowałem odpędzić od siebie złe myśli, jednakże wizję rannych smoków nie chciały opuścić mego umysłu. To zabawne, że zamartwiam się o innych, jednocześnie nie pałając do nich jakimś szczególnym pozytywnym uczuciem. -Will – dobiegł mnie cichy, nieco niepewny głos. – możesz poświęcić mi chwilę? Prychnąłem, oderwawszy wzrok od horyzontu, teraz skupiając się na osobniku, który przerwał moje rozterki. Miałem przed sobą niewyrośniętego Sand Wraitha. Jego łuski o zabarwieniu ciemnego bursztynu lekko połyskiwały w słońcu. Ślepia o kolorze smoczymiętki lustrowały moje spojrzenie, przeszywały na wskroś. Natychmiast odwróciłem wzrok, jednak ruch mój był wykonany zbyt późno. Nie cierpiałem tego-najpierw swoim bystrym wzrokiem odgadywał, że coś cię męczy, a potem dopytywał łagodnie, tym swoim nienachlanym, klarownym głosem. Teraz jednak zaskoczył mnie, gdyż nie chciał poznać powodu mojego zaniepokojenia. Zamiast tego grzecznie czekał na odpowiedź. Zwróciłem na niego zimne ślepia. Zirytowała mnie postawa smoka, która nie uległa zmianie; nadal stał na tych swoim krępych nóżkach, a mimo, iż jego pozycja lekko chyliła się ku ziemi to nie odczułem, żeby ulegał mojej dominacji. Zawszę kroczył nieco pochylony, jakby trwożył się na wszystko wokół, jednak było to mylne wrażenie, gdyż głos i oczy nastolatka zawsze zdradzały opanowanie i niewyjaśnione zadowolenie. Czasem tylko miał przebłyski nieśmiałości, sam jednak nigdy tego nie doświadczyłem. -W jakiej sprawie się do mnie zwróciłeś, Hanzo? – zapytałem od niechcenia, spoglądając na horyzont, byle dalej od tych świdrujących oczek. – Chyba nie tracisz swojego cennego czasu, na sprawdzanie mojego samopoczucia? -Nie, chociaż rozwikłanie twojego charakteru, byłoby niewątpliwie ciekawym zajęciem. – odparł spokojnie, bez choćby grama ironii. – Nonna poprosiła mnie o dostarczenie ci wiadomości na temat armii. Są już w drodze powrotnej. -To co nic nie gadasz? – zdenerwowałem się. – Jak daleko są? -Jeden ze Straszliwców doniósł nam wiadomość od Alfy. Piszę w niej, iż potrzebna jest pomoc z transportem rannych. Musisz zebrać swoje Wandersmoki i przetransportować poszkodowanych do Groty Medyków. Tam Gronkle i Koślawe Mruki już czekają na ich przyjęcie. -Dobra, ale gdzie czekają?! -Cmentarna Plaża. – słowa te wypowiedział półgłosem, odwracając wzrok. – Nie mamy informacji o poległych… lećcie już. Skinąłem do niego głową, na znak, iż rozumiem. Jednym, wyniosłym rykiem przywołałem moich podopiecznych. Szybko streściłem im informację uzyskane od Hanza, po czym całym stadem ruszyliśmy w stronę Cmentarnej Plaży. Gęsta mgła spowijająca te nadmorskie tereny wcale nie ułatwiała nam zadania. Setki machnięć skrzydeł nieco rozpraszały siwą zasłonę, jednak, gdy zbliżymy się do formacji skalnych, droga może być znacznie utrudniona. Kierowałem wszystkimi, uważnie lustrując mijane klify, kamienne łuki i kamieniste plaże, próbując zorientować się w terenie. Od czasu do czasu wypuszczałem z paszczy wiązkę elektryczności, która rozbijała się o poszczególne skały, rozświetlając teren na ułamek sekundy. -Nawoływać! – rzuciłem rozkaz. Przez kilka długich chwil krążyliśmy nad wodą, błądząc wśród labiryntu skał. Przyzywające ryki Wandersmoków niosły się echem, odbite od wapiennych ścian, jednak przez dłuższy czas nie było odzewu. Smoki rytmicznie wysyłały w przestrzeń wołanie, dając krótką chwilę na odpowiedź, ze strony oddziałów armii. W końcu wychwyciłem nikły pogłos, w którym rozpoznałem wycie Alfy. Wstrzymałem rozkaz, sam zajmując się komunikacją. Prowadzony sygnałami Wolly Howla, dotarłem na Cmentarna Plaże, a zaraz za mną ciągnęła się chmara elektrycznych gadów. -Jak dobrze, że już przybiliście! – zakaszlał Alfa. – Musicie pomóc najbardziej rannym. Muszą zostać szybko przetransportowani na Smoczą Górę. Wskazał głową sporą grupę okaleczonych smoków, które miotały się i ryczały w bezsilnej wściekłości i bólu, podczas gdy reszta próbowała pomóc im najlepiej jak mogła. Wśród wyodrębnionych osobników nie dostrzegłem żadnego martwego ciała, jednak rozlany na szarych kamieniach szkarłat i rozrywające wrzaski uświadomiły mnie w myśli, iż śmierć może przybyć choćby w tym momencie. Pokierowałem Wandersmokami, chcąc zebrać jak najwięcej wymagających pomocy. Sam ostrożnie podszedłem do Gastrona, który miotał się niby w agonii. Raz zapalał się, to gasł, odpędzają od siebie osobniki, próbujące utrzymać go w bezruchu-szarpiąc się mógł jeszcze bardziej sobie zaszkodzić. Z pomocą jednego z wojowników zdołałem wznieść się w powietrze, podtrzymując Gastrona. Starałem się nie zwracać uwagi na pokiereszowany wachlarz ogonowy, którego uszkodzenie może solidnie obniżyć sprawność lotu smoka. Jednak i tak był to lepszy widok, niż zalany czerwienią, pusty oczodół, z którego bezustannie spływała krew… Marnę porcję pożywienia podchodziły mi do gardła, w chwili, gdy ten widok stawał mi przed oczami. Starałem się jednak zachować opanowanie, gdyż najmniejsza nawet oznaka paniki, mogłaby skutecznie zakłócić pracę wszystkich Wandersmoków. Niestrudzenie parliśmy do przodu sprawnie omijając przeszkody, dzięki czemu szybko dotarliśmy do Smoczej Góry. Alfa zawył, przyzywając do nas przygotowane do przyjęcia rannych odziały smoków. Gronkle i Koślawe Mruki przechwytywały od nas cierpiących pobratymców, po czym wspomagaliśmy w locie tych wyczerpanych walką. Gładko wylądowałem przy wejściu do olbrzymiej jaskini, lecz nie miałem zamiaru tam wchodzić. Zapach krwi rannych, ich krzyki bólu, widok przeciętych wpół skrzydeł i głębokich cięć na ciele. Drgnąłem, choc moj wyraz twarzy pozostał beznamiętnym malowidłem. -Przekaż reszcie rozkaz od Naczelnego. – chwyciłem jednego z moich podwładnych. – Niech pomagają ile się da. Przechodzą na rozkazy Gronkli i Koślawych Mruków. Gdy sytuacja będzie opanowana, proszę o raport odnośnie ciężko rannych, lekko rannych, nienaruszonych, oraz o ilości zdobytego pożywienia. Jak zrozumiałeś? -Zrozumiałem wszystko. – skinął posłusznie Wandersmok. Jeszcze przez krótką chwilę wpatrywałem się w wrota jaskini, z której odchodził te wszystkie okropne dźwięki, wonie, gdzie widać tylko strach i bezsilność. -Dobrze. Przekaż. – rozkazałem dobitnie. Machnąwszy skrzydłami wzniosłem się w powietrze i już miałem umknąć, gdy nieśmiały głos podwładnego zatrzymał mnie w miejscu. -Można wiedzieć, gdzie teraz będzie przebywać…? Zgromiłem go zimnym spojrzeniem, burych jak chmury przed grzmotem ślepi. Wandersmok ugiął się pod ciężarem mojego wzroku i z nadal opuszczoną głową ruszył przekazać rozkazy. Ja natomiast wzniosłem się wysoko ponad chmury, byleby nie odczuwać tych wszystkich bodźców, które na myśl przywodziły tylko obraz wojny i cierpienia. Szybowałem niczym zaklęty w kamień, ma twarz nie miała żadnego wyrazu, choć miałem ochotę rozerwać ludzkie ciało na strzępy za tą całą krzywdę, jaką wyrządzili tym niby nie znaczącym dla mnie smokom. Lub po prostu zaszyć się w jakimś wąwozie, by przeczekać stan bezsilnej frustracji i powrócić na Smoczą Górę, wyniosły i obojętny jak zawsze. Jednak nawet samotny spacer pośród szarawych, gęstych obłoków nie przynosił mi ukojenia. Woń krwi Gastrona, zapach strachu, który wniknął już w moje ciało zdołał skutecznie zatruć myśli i zakryć obraz wizjami najgorszego. *** Doprawdy, podziwam (dwójkę? trójkę?) czytelników, którzy przez te trzy tygodnie cierpliwie-tudzież niecierpliwie-wyczekiwali kolejnego Rozdziału. Pyskaczowa Zupa z Jaka dla waz za tą wytrwałość. Co ja się będę tłumaczyć za te opóźnienia, nakreśliłam, że będę pisać randomowo. Poza tym mam skłonności do lenistwa. Przepraszam. Ale zostawmy już mnie, patrzymy na Rozdział. Czo to się stanęło? Willa mamy, tego uwielbianego przez wszystkich aroganta i bezdusznika, czyli kolejnego członka naszych głównych bohaterów. No musiałam wcisnąć tu jakiegoś nikczemnika. Lubię takich <3 Rozdział IX - "Emocje zapisane w oczach" Hanzo Był już późny wieczór, gdy opatrywałem ostatniego rannego smoka. Tagani leżała spokojnie na posłaniu ze skór dzika, liści i trawy, podczas gdy ja delikatnie wcierałem w rany smoczycy maść leczniczą, która powinna zredukować ból, pieczenie oraz uchronić od zakażenia. Zmiennoskrzydła śledziła me poczynania spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek-walka, utrata krwi mocno ją osłabiły, mimo iż była jednym z mniej poszkodowanych osobników. Gdyby nie dyskomfort wywołany zakładaniem opatrunków, pewnie już dawno padłaby na ziemię, pogrążona w głębokim, regeneracyjnym śnie. W mojej pracy byłem dokładny, jednocześnie starałem się szybko odkazić i przewiązać rany, by mogła w końcu wypocząć. Oplotłem specjalną rośliną łapę Tagani, szczelnie osłaniając rozcięcie na powierzchni łusek, po czym odgryzłem zbędną już część i zasupłałem solidnie. Przebiegłem wzrokiem po ciele Zmiennoskrzydłej, upewniwszy się, czy aby nie pominąłem jakiejś rany, jednocześnie oceniając szanse smoczycy na wyzdrowienie. Skrzydła były w dobrym stanie-paliczki nieuszkodzone, błona tylko lekko nadszarpnięta. Ogon bez szkody, tylko grzbiet i kończyny przeorane cięciami po ostrych narzędziach. Nie powinna odczuwać dużych strat po walce, jedynie kilka blizn. Miała szczęście. Stłumiony pomruk, wyrażający zmęczenie i lekkie zniecierpliwienie upewnił mnie w przekonaniu, iż najwyższy czas dać smoczycy spokój i pozwolić odpocząć. -Już skończyłem. – odparłem na mruknięcie. – Ran jest sporo, lecz nie są groźnie. To jej wystarczyło. Zaraz powieki skryły za sobą beżowe oczyska Tagani, a ona sama pogrążyła się we śnie. Monitorowałem stan naczelnej, bacznie obserwując ruch klatki piersiowej, wyraz pyska, mimowolne drżenie mięśni. Oddech był głęboki i miarowy, paszcza niezmącona grymasem bólu czy niezadowolenia-spała spokojnie. Odetchnąłem. Tagani była ostatnią osobą, której opatrywaniem ran miałem się zająć. Tyrałem ciężko przez ostatnie godziny, lecząc tych lżej poszkodowanych; teraz marzyłem tylko o porządnym wypoczynku. Zakomunikowałem pełniącym dyżur nad weteranami, iż kończę swoją służbę, po czym ruszyłem w stronę wyjścia. Rześkie powietrze nocy oplotło mnie, niosąc za sobą łagodne szmery, woń oceanu i ukojenie. Wziąłem porządny wdech-gdy w nozdrzach od dłuższego czasu kręcą się tylko wonie roślin leczniczych, różnorakich maści i krwi, to nawet nikły aromat świerkowego igliwia, czy nadmorskiej soli staje się najpiękniejszym zapachem. Stąpałem ku strefie mojego oddziału, czyli niewielkiemu skrawkowi gór, na którym mieszczą się ledwie trzy jaskinie. Wcale nie odczuwałem złości z powodu tak małego terenu. Gronkle miały setki jaskiń, Wrzeńce ogromne, śródziemne zbiorniki, a ja i Nonna osłoniętą przed deszczem, wichrem i niepotrzebnym słońcem połać ziemi. I to nam wystarczało, bo w sumie, tylko nasz dwójka należała do oddziału „niedopasowanych” jak to pięknie określają poszczególne osobniki. Nazwę tą otrzymaliśmy od tych bardziej niemiłych smoków. Z początku trochę smucił mnie ten fakt, jednak Nonna uświadomiła mi, iż właściwie taki był cel stworzenia tejże jednostki-dla tych, którzy po prostu nie mają na Smoczej Górze, do kogo należeć. Wtedy docinki antypatycznych gadów przestały być przykre, a ja sam wręcz z dumą odnosiłem się do swojego dwuosobowego oddziału. -Ciężki dzień. Nawet nie drgnąłem, gdy tuż obok zmaterializowała się Nonna. Byłem już przyzwyczajony do jej nagłego wyrastania spod ziemi. Zerknąłem w stronę przyjaciółki, lecz nie miałem za grosz siły, by unieść głowę na tyle wysoko, by napotkać wzrok smoczycy. Wpatrywałem się, zatem w nogi Nonny. Chód miała bezszelestny, posuwisty jednak zabrakło w nim sprężystości. Podobnie do mnie ciężko pracowała z rannymi wojownikami, była zmęczona. To jednak nie przeszkodziło smoczycy w utrzymaniu swego chyżego chodu, podczas gdy ja musiałem mocno przebierać krępymi łapami, by wyrównać z nią krok. Ze swoją szybkością, giętkością i niewielkim ciężarem potrafiła poruszać się niepostrzeżenie, pojawiać się i znikać, jakby porwana przez wiatr. Czasem miałem wrażenie, że wyłania się z cienia, jak to przed chwilą miało miejsce. Byłby z niej idealny szpieg, lecz zawsze, gdy próbowałem rzucić tego typu komplement, ona urywała mi w połowie zdania, tłumacząc, iż tego rodzaju karesy bardzo jej ubliżają. Nigdy się nie dowiedziałem, dlaczego tak zraża ją ta profesja. -Bardzo ciężki. – potaknąłem. – Marzę tylko o tym, by porządnie wypocząć. Włóczyłem łapami. Pokrywające kończyny łuski szurały o gładką powierzchnię kamiennej ścieżki. Nonna spostrzegła mój opieszały chód. Dobrodusznie przystosowała się do mojego tempa, na to sapnąłem z ulgą. Kroczyliśmy wolno tuż obok siebie. Smoczyca obejmowała wzrokiem teren Smoczej Góry-kotliny, łuki skalne, kamienne słupy, ostre szczyty, zbocza przeorane jaskiniami. Gdzieniegdzie rozciągały się lasy drzew iglastych, przystosowanych do nieurodzajnej gleby i ostrych wichrów. Dalej głębokie koryto, wyżłobione przez rzekę. Jedna z jej odnóg skręcała ostro w bok, zasilając naturalne jeziora, jak i sztucznie stworzone przez nas stawy. Wraz z pędem strumienia docierało się do stromego kilkudziesięciometrowego klifu, z którego woda kaskadą spływała do oceanu. Trzeba przyznać, że Smocza Góra to miejsce o wyjątkowej różnorodności krajobrazów. -Nonna – zagaiłem. – dostałaś już raport o rannych i zdobytym pożywieniu? Przez ułamek sekundy ogon mej towarzyszki naprężył się niczym cięciwa łuku tuż przez wystrzałem bełtu, zaraz jednak opadł jakby smoczycy nie dopadła żadna negatywna emocja. -Tak. – odparła tylko. Czekałem, aż podzieli się ze mną wieściami, ona jednak zdecydowała, iż taka odpowiedź w pełni mnie zadowoli. -Są polegli? – mój głos zdradzał napięcie. Nonna nie przerwała chodu, uparcie prąc na przód, jakby tym sposobem miała uciec od drażliwych kwestii. Wpatrywałem się w naczelną, podczas gdy smoczyca kierowała swe spojrzenie gdzieś w przestrzeń. Milczałem, jednak mój intensywny wzrok i wiszące w górze pytanie w końcu skłoniły Nonnę do odpowiedzi. -Nikt nie zginął w walce z ludźmi. Co do rannych sytuacja przedstawia się następująco: ponad tysiąc smoków odniosło obrażenia, z czego 370 zostało poważnie poszkodowanych, prawdopodobnie 138 osobników straci kończynę, bądź kluczowe zdolności motoryczne. W krytycznym stanie znajdują się Gastron, Sylabi, Kastrina, oraz Hanena. Kolejno: krytycznie uszkodzone oko, zakażenie. Ucięte skrzydło, złamanie otwarte w lewej, przedniej kończynie. Rozszarpana błona, poskręcane paliczki, głęboka rana podbrzusza. Upadek z dużej wysokości, rozległe obrażenia wewnętrzne. Jeśli chodzi o zdobycze… niecałe pięć kilo owoców, tyle samo pieczywa oraz nie więcej niż dziesięć kilo mięsa. Wyrecytowała niczym prosty wierszyk. W głosie przyjaciółki nie wykryłem nawet najmniejszego akcentu złości, smutku czy bezradności, mimo biegłości w odczytywaniu emocji. Zmartwiłem się-Nonna nie miała w zwyczaju kryć przede mną swych uczuć. Wychyliłem się lekko do przodu, spoglądając w oczy smoczycy, w jej ślepia o barwie głębokiej czerwieni. Starałem się wyczytać cokolwiek, lustrowałem kształt źrenicy, natężenie koloru, jakieś odbłyski lub ciemniejsze pasma. Zwykle nie miałem z tym problemu, teraz jednak nie stałem naprzeciw Szybkiego Szpica-rozszyfrowałem z niedogodnej pozycji. Już spostrzegłem małe drgnięcie źrenicy, gdy wtem Nonna zauważyła, co robię… I gwałtownie odwróciła głowę. Był to ruch tak niespodziewany, że aż zamarłem w miejscu. Smoczyca dopiero po kilku krokach zorientowała się, iż nie podążam za nią. Przystanęła zatem spoglądając na mnie wyczekująco. Ukradkiem przeszyłem jej wzrok-nic nie dostrzegłem. -Czy coś cię trapi? – spytałem łagodnie, podchodząc do naczelnej. -Oczywiście. Setki smoków rannych, kilkoro jedną łapą na płonącym okręcie, w spiżarniach pustki. -To wszystko? Ma wypowiedź zawierała lekceważący akcent, choć wcale nie zamierzałem go użyć. Szybko zatem poprawiłem się, aby Nonna nie uznała, że problemy naszego stada są mi obojętne: -Znaczy, czy to wszystko, czy jest coś jeszcze, co zatruwa twoje myśli? Zwlekała z odpowiedzią. Zwróciła głowę w stronę nieba, błądziła wzrokiem po rozsypanych na granacie firmamentu gwiazdach. Również spojrzałem ku górze, jakby tam tkwiła odpowiedź na zadane pytanie. Wtedy dostrzegłem smoczą sylwetkę, przysłaniającą pulsujące punkciki. To właśnie w niego wpatrywała się Nonna. Po smukłym, lecz nieco szerszym w tułowiu ciele i rozłożystych skrzydliskach rozpoznałem w gadzie Wandersmoka. Krążył nad ziemią, zapewne wybierając dogodne miejsce na lądowanie. -Mam wiele myśli, które nie dają mi spokoju. – odparła w końcu. – Nie chcę cię obciążać moimi rozterkami, Hanzo. Opuściła głowę, spoglądając na mnie z troską. Wandersmok wylądował nieopodal, na krawędzi skalnego mostu, prowadzącego niegdyś do Groty. Taką pełnił funkcję, dopóki niezidentyfikowany osobnik przyczynił się do jego zawalenia. Zachowała się tylko ów krawędź, teraz dobry punkt obserwacyjny. Elektryczny gad siedział do nas tyłem, ignorując naszą obecność, ignorując wszystko wokół. -Pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz liczyć na moją pomoc. – zapewniłem. – Na dobre słowo. Na kogoś, kto wysłucha. Nonna uśmiechnęła się. Wyciągnęła ku mnie łapę, delikatnie gładząc po kolcach, tworzących koronę z tyłu mej głowy. Zamruczałem zadowolony, gdy długie szpony smoczycy sunęły po gładkiej powierzchni szpikulców. Gest ten pamiętałem jeszcze w wątłych, pisklęcych wspomnieniach, gdy gładziła me kolce, uspokajając mnie z każdym, pełnym czułości pociągnięciem. -Wiem, Hanzo. Wiem. – szepnęła.- Ale masz tylko czternaście lat. Nie mogę od ciebie wymagać tak wiele, nie mogę cię tak obciążać. -Byłaś w tym samym wieku, co ja, gdy postanowiłaś się mną zająć. – przypomniałem. – Robiłaś dla mnie wszystko. Chciałbym się odwdzięczyć. Powoli zdjęła łapę z mych kolców. Spojrzałem wprost w ślepia Nonny. „Kiedy zdążyłeś tak wydorośleć?” – pozwoliła mi odczytać. -Wszystko w swoim czasie, braciszku. A teraz chodź, pora spać. Kątem oka zarejestrowałem ruch Wandersmoka. Gad rozpostarł skrzydła po których przebiegły nitki elektryczności. Spojrzałem na niego, lustrowałem chwilę, po czym znów zwróciłem wzrok na Nonnę. Smoczyca kiwnęła głową w stronę naszej jaskini, jednak nim wznowiła chód, dostrzegła moje zainteresowanie osobnikiem. -Mogę iść na chwilę do Willa? – zadałem pytanie, nim Nonna zdążyła zadać swoje. – Tylko na chwilkę. -Po co? –jej źrenice zwęziły się. -Nie było go przez cały dzień. Mógł nie otrzymać raportu. Chcę mu tylko go przekazać. Wiedziałem, że Nonna i Will nie mieli ze sobą najlepszego kontaktu, co było głównie spowodowane wrogością Willa do otoczenia, a w szczególności do naczelnej. Nie znałem powodu tej agresji, choć swego czasu bardzo pracowałem, aby w końcu go rozwikłać. -Tylko na chwilkę. – podkreśliłem. -Dobrze. - odpuściła. – Ale tylko na momencik. Powiesz mu i wracasz. Będę w jaskini. Skinąłem entuzjastycznie głową. Smoczyca rzuciła spojrzeniem na zwróconego tyłem Wandersmoka. Wzrok ten zdradzał niechęć i lekką bojaźń. Nim wyczytałem coś więcej, Szybki Szpic zdążył już odbiec spory kawałek, będąc już niemal na naszej strefie. Pewnym krokiem ruszyłem w stronę gada. Zatrzymałem się trzy kroki od niego. Nie wykrył mojej obecności. Cały czas wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, lecz z tej pozycji nie byłem w stanie dokładnie określić gdzie kieruje spojrzenie. -Will – przemówiłem przyciszonym głosem. – mogę zająć ci chwilkę? Nie drgnął nawet. Dobiegło mnie ciężkie westchnięcie, świadczące o niezadowoleniu z mojej obecności. Zignorowałem ten jawny wskaźnik niechęci. Czekałem na odpowiedź. Wandersmok napiął poszczególne partię mięśni, by w odpowiedniej chwili po prostu odlecieć. Na tą chwilę jednak łaskawie obrócił głowę, spoglądając na mnie z góry. Jego bure niczym chmury przed burzą oczy szybko uświadomiły mi jak bardzo mu przeszkadzam. Źrenica kurczyła się nadając ślepiom groźnego wyrazu. Chciał, abym uległ jego wyższemu stanowisku, próbował tu dominować. Nie czułem jednak lęku. Swój szacunek wyrażałem łagodnym, nieco przymilnym spojrzeniem. Nie zmieniłem pozycji na poddańczą. Podejrzewam, iż to zdenerwowało go jeszcze bardziej. -Już zająłeś. – odparł, gestem skrzydła karząc mi odejść. Nie odszedłem. -To zajmę ci dwie chwilki, okey? -Nie. Rozpostarł skrzydła, chcąc wzbić się w powietrze, lecz zatrzymałem go nim odleciał: -Dostałeś już raport? Zastygł w bezruchu, pochylony nad krawędzią zniszczonego mostu. Rozłożone skrzydliska lekko przecinały wiatr. Słyszałem jak powiew cicho ocierał się o jego łuski. -Nie. – wyprostował się, składając smoczy atrybut. – Nie miałem okazji. Milczał. Domyśliłem się, iż nie chciał wprost zapytać, czy udzieliłbym mu informacji. Nie miał w zwyczaju prosić. Przekazałem mu zatem to, co usłyszałem od Nonny. Słowo w słowo. Skinął beznamiętnie głową. Nie odpowiedział. Tylko spoglądał w przestrzeń. Pozwoliłem sobie podejść. Byłem zaintrygowany intensywnością, w jaką wpatrywał się w horyzont. Znalazłem dla siebie miejsce u jego boku. Usiadłem, jak to czynił Wandersmok. Lekki powiew od strony morza przywiał do mnie zapach burzy. Unosił się od wprost od gada. Był zdenerwowany. Nie krył tego. Starałem się ukradkiem spojrzeć w jego oczy, dociec w co się wpatruje, lub odgadnąć emocje. Z pozycji źrenicy odkryłem, w co tak uparcie Will się wpatruje. Dyskretnie skierowałem wzrok w tamtą stronę. Pomiędzy szczytami Smoczej Góry widniały pokryte mrokiem nocy czubki starych, umierających drzew. Teren ten nie należał do naszego stada. Drgnąłem. Wychyliłem się w przód, dyskretnie zerkając w oczy smoka. Nie zobaczyłem wiele-potężne skrzydło huknęło mnie w nos. Odskoczyłem zaskoczony, z gardła wyrwało mi się ciche stęknięcie. Cofnąłem się kilka kroków, patrząc zlękniony na Wadersmoka. Spomiędzy fioletowych łusek umykały iskry, syczące i jarzące się w mroku. Chwyciłem łapą obolałe nozdrza, patrząc na naczelnika z wyraźnym zdumieniem. On z kolei taksował mnie swym chłodny wzrokiem. Kontakt wzrokowy trwał ledwie sekundę, gdyż niemal natychmiast odwrócił głowę, nie pozwalając nic z siebie wyczytać. Dostrzegłem tylko jedną niepokojącą emocję: Bezsilność. -Will… Lecz Wandersmok umknął już w granat nocy, pozostawiając za sobą wstęgę skrzących się iskier, niby gwiazd. *** Kreatywny tytuł, co nie? A tak poza tym, zauważyliście, że mamy nowego "narratora"? Tak, to Hanzo, czyli smoczek, którego mogliśmy poznać już w Prologu! Ależ nam gadzina wyrósł! Oczywiście nie mogło w naszej "ekipie" zabraknąć jakiegoś dzieciucha i łagodnisia. Ale spokojnie, ta postać nie powinna wam się nudzić ;) Z reaguły dość krytycznie oceniam swoje wypociny, ale z tej jestem wyjątkowo zadowolona! Wiem, nie ma jakiejś super akcji jak walka owcy ze smokiem (aluzja do Rozdziału VII), ale bardzo mi się podoba to jak udało mi się opisać realcję między Nonną, a Hanzem. To jeden z tych Rozdziałów, które pchaja akcję do przodu-tak, akcja już niedługo będzie (HURRRAAA!-echo gdzieś z oddali) Oczywiście ocena podlega wam ;3 Rozdział X - "Poszukiwanie odpowiedzi" 'Will' Jako jeden z naczelnych w zwyczaju miałem wstawać o świcie by przygotować się do obowiązków dnia codziennego. Jednak tym razem wyprzedziłem nawet słońce. Gdy opuściłem swoją grotę nie przywitał mnie choćby najdrobniejszy ciepły promyczek. Szczerze miałem nadzieję, że mimo tak wczesnej pory uda mi się załapać na grzewcze światło. Przeliczyłem się-tracza słońca kryła się głęboko za horyzontem swą obecność zaznaczając ledwie widocznym rozjaśnieniem na nieboskłonie. Byłem zawiedziony. Nie minęło dużo od ostatniego Snoggletoga; noce nadal spowijał chłód. Choć z natury me ciało emanuje własnym ciepłem to jednak subtelny dotyk wczesnego słońca zawsze wydawał się kojący niczym żar płynący z paleniska w najsurowszą z zim. Musiałem obejść się smakiem. Umiejscowienie mojej groty nie zaliczało się do idealnych punktów obserwacyjnych. Mimo to szybko zorientowałem się, który oddział smoków pełni dzisiaj straż graniczną. Czerwień łusek odznaczała się w półmroku ranka, młócące powietrze trójkątne skrzydliska łatwo rozpoznać. Tagani kurowała się w swojej grocie pod czujnym okiem medyków, tak więc pozbawione naczelnej oddziały były albo nieco rozproszone albo podwójnie wyczulone. Oprócz tego muszę uniknąć jaskiń uzdrowicieli, gdzie Gronkle i Koślawe Mruki jeszcze walczą o życie tych najciężej rannych. Przed oczami stanął mi Gastron, wijący się w konwulsjach… Powłóczyszcie rozpostarłem skrzydła; poranne tchnięcie ożywczego wiatru dęło w błonę wybrzuszając ją i dając poczucie gotowości do lotu. Ta chwila swobody odegnała myśli o cierpiącym Ponocniku. Oderwałem nogi od podłoża, siłą mięśni wzlatując ponad skały. Start był tak precyzyjny, iż okazałe skrzydliska nawet nie zmłóciły pędu wiatru. Bezszelestny rozruch i równie ciche szybowanie. Ciemne zabarwienie łusek dawało mi świetny kamuflaż na tle ledwie tlącego się blaskiem poranka nieba. Wartownicy mieli nikłe szanse mnie dostrzec. Wymknąłem się niepostrzeżenie. Choć wyjść poza teren Smoczej Góry przyszło dziecinnie łatwo, to musiałem przyznać, iż robiłem to z poczuciem winy. Łamałem bowiem zasady ustalone jednogłośnie przez każdego naczelnika i mieszkańca. Stawiałem siebie ponad prawem, oczekiwałem sprawnej akcji, za którą nie poniosę konsekwencji. Paskudne uczucie. Jednocześnie świadom byłem odmowy ze strony Alfy. Nasz konserwatywny Woolly Howl nie ma w zwyczaju puszczać pojedyncze jednostki poza terytorium, bo mają takie widzimisię, a już szczególnie na tereny z góry ochrzczone Zakazanymi. Zatem dylemat: albo postępuje niezgodnie z zasadami, albo biernie przypatruje się głodzie zbierającym swe żniwo na moich rodakach. Nie cierpiałem bezczynności. Gładko osiadłem u podnóża góry. Żwirowa powierzchnia zachrobotała dźwięcznie, gdy wylądowałem. Rzuciłem okiem w stronę szczytów. O poranku każdy, nawet najsubtelniejszy dźwięk zdaje się spotęgowany, a obawa przyłapania na czymś wzbronionym czyniła takowy chrobot porównywalnym z erupcją wulkanu. Szczęście w tym, że chrzęst donośny był tylko w moim odczuciu; wartownicy nie zwrócili na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Pośpiesznie prześlizgnąłem się w stronę lasu. Jałowe, kamieniste podłoże zaczęło ustępować miejsca twardej ziemi, następnie miękkiej glebie, aż w końcu stąpałem po opadłym igliwiu, osłonięty dachem lasu. Ściółka była wilgotna i uginała się jak gąbka. Jeszcze czułem zimny śnieg, do niedawna tu spoczywający. Nie było to podłoże idealne do spacerów. Grudki ziemi, błoto przywierały do skóry, właziły pod łuski i uwierały niemiłosiernie. Jakby chciały mnie ukarać za złamanie zasad. -Psiakrew! – warknąłem, gdy ogon chwyciło jakieś zielsko. Aż dziw, że uschnięty krzew może tak natarczywie żądać sprawiedliwości. – Puszczaj! Machnąwszy nim jak biczem, uwolniłem nieco sponiewierany ogon z plątaniny uschniętych gałązek uzbrojonych w kolce. Chruśniak miał niezdrową barwę szarości; przywodziła na myśl odcień skóry martwego ciała. Brrh… charakterystyczne dla dość osobliwego regionu. Byłem coraz bliżej. Manewrowałem pomiędzy zmarniałymi drzewami, które wczorajszego wieczoru obserwowałem ze Smoczej Góry. Roślinność zaczęła się przerzedzać, chorzeć i ogólnie wyglądać dość odpychająco. Grunt gwałtownie opadał, tworząc ułożone z ostrych kamyków, niestabilne zbocze prowadzące kilka metrów w dół gdzie rozciągał się obszerny padół spokojnie zaliczający się do terenów martwych. Przeklęta Ziemia w całej swej paskudnej okazałości. Ciężko było uwierzyć, iż kiedyś była to połać żywej ziemi, po której przechadzały się jelenie skubiąc beztrosko soczystą trawę. Czytają stare księgi można było wyobrazić sobie dolinę porośniętą bujną roślinnością. Drzewa chłodziły podłoże rzucając na nie cień rozłożystych gałęzi, krzewy raz do roku w najcieplejsze dni wypuszczały słodkie owoce. Ptaszki ćwierkają, sarenki hasają, dziki żłobią ryjkami w ziemi poszukując smakowitych bulw. Gdzieś w sercu doliny szemrze strumyk wartki i niestrudzony podróżą, niosąc krystaliczną wodę wprost w bezkres oceanu. Tak, autor księgi „O otaczających nas krainach” miał niezwykłe umiejętności, bowiem potrafił takie pustkowie przedstawić, jako dolinkę wprost z marzenia. Dobrze, że w opisach używał czasu przeszłego a na końcu rozdziału o Krasej Dolinie-tak się ówcześnie nazywała-dodał tajemnicze „lecz nic nie trwa wiecznie…”. Gdyby tego nie zrobił jakiś spragniony pięknych widoczków smok ruszyłby na spotkanie z magiczną doliną, poczym przeżyłby niemiły wstrząs widząc ten… obmierzły wygwizdów. Delikatnie mówiąc. Co przyczyniło się do upadku tak urodnej prowincji? Tego po dziś dzień nie odkryto i odkryć się nie zamierza; dożywotni zakaz wstępu na ten teren dla każdego gada. Pamiętam czas, gdy dopiero co wstąpiłem w społeczność Smoczej Góry. Już wtedy starszyzna niepokoiła się o Krasą Dolinę, bowiem szarzała ona, drzewa traciły liście, usychały, trawę wygryzły ostre kamienie, zwierzęta zniknęły, a strumyk stał się mętną breją. Szybko poszła ta metamorfoza, równie szybko podjęto decyzje o uznanie Doliny za niebezpieczny rejon oraz wzbronienie wstępu. Księgę „O otaczających nas krainach” trzeba było odnowić i w nowych egzemplarzach już widniała Przeklęta Ziemia podkreślona trzema czerwonymi liniami-jasny znak „nie idź tam, bo nie wolno!”. Brakło tylko groźnie kiwającego paluszka. Tak więc powody zamiany Krasej Doliny w Przeklętą Ziemię nie są znane. Może jakaś zaraza? Albo gniew któregoś z bogów? Sabotaż? Co za łobuzy śmiały sabotować niewinną dolinkę? Teorii było wiele, jednak nikt nie doszukiwał się rozwiązań. Pewnie ze względu na domniemaną zarazę czy humorzastość panów z góry. Lepiej nie ryzykować. A ja głupi ryzykuje. Ostrożnie nastąpiłem nogą na sypki grunt-kamyczki zsunęły się grzechocząc przy tym wesoło. Mnie nie było do śmiechu. Spojrzałem za siebie w stronę lasu, w stronę Smoczej Góry. Byłem dokładnie na granicy Przeklętej Ziemi. Lądując na dole niezaprzeczalnie złamię zasady. Do końca życia będę sobie za to pluć w brodę, jednak czy bezczynność okaże się lepsza? Machnąwszy skrzydłami wzbiłem się nad ziemię, a w ślad za mną ruszył kłąb kurzu. Ślizgiem obniżyłem się, będąc coraz bliżej jałowego gruntu. Przyjąłem dogodną pozycję do lądowania. -STÓJ! Zielona smuga przecięła powierzchnię pode mną i zmaterializowała się w postaci Nonny dokładnie tam gdzie zamierzałem osiąść. Zaskoczony zamłóciłem chaotycznie skrzydłami niemal tracąc kontrole i przygniatając smoczyce. W tej sytuacji przypominałem zapewne nieporadne pisklę ledwie unoszące się nad ziemią. -Oszalałaś?! – wrzasnąłem, niezgrabnie lądując na wzniesieniu. Spojrzałem na Nonne z góry, nie będąc pewnym czyj wzrok wyraża większą dezaprobatę. – Chciałaś skończyć przygnieciona do ziemi? Jednym susem pokonała dzieloną nas różnicę wysokości. -Powiesz mi proszę, co zamierzałeś zrobić? Nie wyglądała na zdenerwowaną, również w głosie nie wyłapałem silniejszych oznak gniewu. Trochę jakby karciła niesforne pisklę za zniszczenie zamku z pisaku innemu dzieciakowi. Jednakże wyznacznikiem wściekłości Nonny nie był ton, jakiego używała, lecz jej ogon. W chwili obecnej drżał jak pękająca struna lutni; jeśli grajek zbyt mocno szarpnie zostanie boleśnie chłośnięty w rękę. -Ten mały jaszczur ci powiedział, prawda? -Bardzo dobrze, że mi powiedział. – zrobiła krok do przodu, wymuszając bym się cofnął. – Will, czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego co robisz?! Nie mogłem oderwać wzroku od napiętego ogona smoczycy. Miałem już w myślach opracowany scenariusz: krwistoczerwone żądło jak piorun rusza w moim kierunku, przebija pancerz i wstrzykuje paraliżujący jad nim zdążyłem chociażby pisnąć. Mięśnie mi sztywnieją, tracę mowę, możliwość chodu, lotu, a Nonna usatysfakcjonowana ciągnie mnie z powrotem na Smoczą Górę. -Zwiedzam. – odparłem. -Zwiedzasz? -Tak. To źle, że interesuje się otaczającym mnie światem? Postanowiłem ponowić moje oględziny, jednakże Nonna stanęła mi na drodze. -Po kiego grzyba się tam pchasz? Przecież doskonale wiesz, że Przeklęta Ziemię jak terenem, na który absolutnie nie wolno nam wkraczać. Już sam fakt, że opuściłeś samotnie teren Smoczej Góry, jak mniemam bez zgody Alfy… -Oczywiście. -… jest szczytem bezmyślności. Will, chyba nie muszę ci mówić, że twoja ranga naczelnego wisi na włosku i każde przewinienie może się dla ciebie skończyć degradacją! A ty dodatkowo pchasz się w miejsce potencjalnie skażone nieznanemu światu choróbskiem lub owinięte gniewem bogów? -Bystra z ciebie gadzinka. Gdyby ogon smoczycy był struną to teraz zgrałby piękną serenadę. -To nie jest śmieszne… Uderzyłem skrzydłami, wznosząc się ponad zaporę. Gładko przekroczyłem granicę. Fakt, iż zrobiłem na przekór Nonnie napawał mnie dumą. Nie uznawałem jej autorytetu, swoją rangą mogła mi pazury czyścić. Świadomość niesubordynacji względem smoczycy napawała przyjemnym podnieceniem, jakby nastoletni smok buntował się przeciwko swym rodzicom. Ta chwila swawoli odłączyła mnie od myśli, iż okazałem przekorę również całemu, smoczemu społeczeństwu. -A właściwie, to co cię obchodzi moja ranga? – zawołałem. -Will, nie idź tam! – ostrzegła. –Wracaj! Stałem w miejscu, przyglądając się smoczycy. Niepewnie zaczęła zsuwać się ze zbocza. Nie spodziewałem się, że w pogoni za mną będzie zdolna złamać prawo. Komiczna scenka-bezradny rodzic, pędzony do swego niesfornego pisklęcia. -Ale odpowiedz, co cię skłania do tak rozpaczliwej walki? – zażądałem. Sypki grunt osuwał się spod nóg smoczycy, przez co chód miała nieco koślawy; spomiędzy kamyczków wznosiły się kłąbki kurzu. Stanęła przede mną, lustrując mnie niesprecyzowanym spojrzeniem. Podejrzewam, że nawet Hanzo miałby problem z rozczytaniem tej plątaniny. -Sam sobie powinieneś odpowiedzieć, Williamie. Powolnie, beznamiętnie wypowiedziane zdanie było jednocześnie tak dobitne, iż odpowiedź ugrzęzła mi w gardle. Milczeniem dałem Nonnie szanse na ruch. -Więc teraz ciebie proszę o odpowiedź. Po co tak się narażasz? -Domyśl się, nielocie. – prychnąłem, odwróciwszy wzrok od jej ślepi barwy burgundy. Grzebała stopą w ziemi, odgarniając kamyczki i gęstą warstwę pyłu. Pod nimi kryła się stwardniała gleba. -Chcę znaleźć powód, przez który na Smoczej Górze panuje głód. – wyjaśniłem, gdy nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi. – Ryby znikają, zwierzyny brak… psiakrew, coś musi to powodować! Nonna podniosła głowę; nie było już, co kopać w kamiennej glebie. Zamiast tego zlustrowała otaczającą nas dolinę. Obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Teren spowijała gęsta zasłona siwej mgły, wymieszanej z szarym kurzem. Obszar ten zapewne zawsze okrywała aura mroku, a uśpione jeszcze słońce tylko potęgowało ponury nastrój. Co rusz ostre kamyki, tworzące podłoże zgrzytały i usuwały się spod nóg, jednocześnie powodując dyskomfort. Roślinność była uboga, obumarła. Krzewy nie wypuszczały liści, konary starodrzewów plątały się niczym chude, wyschnięte łapska o długich szponach, pragnących sięgnąć nieba, zasmakować odrobiny światła. Sczerniała kora pojedynczych drzew sama odłaziła od pni, co nie raz przywodziło na myśl gnijące mięso odchodzące od kości. Gdzieś w głębi doliny, wedle informacji zapisanych w księgach płynie niewielka rzeczka, teraz jednak bardziej przypomina szlamowatą, chorobliwą breję, niż krystaliczny ruczaj. Ani jednego śladu życia, oprócz naszej dwójki. -Uważasz, że przyczyna leży tutaj? – niewątpliwie była sceptyczna. – Skąd takie domysły? -Wysnułem pewną teorię. – rzekłem nieco tajemniczo. – Ale wolę najpierw sprawdzić to, co zamierzałem, a później zastanawiać się czy ta koncepcja była słuszna. Potrzebuje dowodów, Nonna. Wiedziałem, że ufa mi w naprawdę niewielkim procencie i będzie szła w zaparte, by mnie stąd wyprowadzić. Mogłem mieć tylko nadzieję, że wizja szansy na pokonanie klęski głodowej przeciągnie smoczyce na moją stronę. Wszelako nie zmienia to faktu, że szansa jest niewielka, boć to tylko moje domysły. -Co zamierzasz sprawdzić? – nieustępowana. Ciężko wypuściłem powietrze z płuc. Wiedziałem, że smoczyca potrafi być bardzo zacięta w swych postanowieniach, więc jeśli uprze się przy poznaniu moich zamiarów, to choćby sam Jormungand oplótł ją cielskiem i w odmęty oceanu zaciągnął, będzie walczyć bym w końcu wyznał swój plan. -Pamiętasz tą krystaliczną rzeczkę, którą wychwalano w starszych egzemplarzach? – skinęła głową. – Teraz jak zapewne wszystko tutaj jest, co najmniej martwa. Za czasów świetlności łączyła się z oceanem. Podejrzewam, że taka breja może zawierać w sobie jakieś choróbsko śmiertelne dla stworzeń morskich. Rozumiesz? -Ale przecież wyczulibyśmy, gdyby te ryby były zakażone… choć w sumie to co szkodliwe dla ryb wcale nie musi być złe dla smoków. – przez chwilę myślałem, że udało mi się ją przekabacić . – Jednak to nie zmienia faktu, że twoje postępowanie jest granicą bezmyślności. – zaczęła. – Ta teoria może się sprawdzić, jednak zamiast działać na własną rękę mogłeś zgłosić swoje domysły starszyźnie. Uniknąłbyś kłopotów. -Serio myślisz, że wzięliby to na poważnie? – prychnąłem z lekką pogardą. – Jak ortodoksyjne gadziny mogłyby usłuchać takiego młodego, sprawiającego problemy Wandersmoka? -Sam jesteś sobie winny, że ci nie ufają. – rzuciła i choć pewnie nie miała takiego zamiaru to zabrzmiało to arogancko. – Pyszczysz Alfie i wyżej postawianych, rozwalasz mosty łączące i jeszcze TO. Sam byś sobie zaufał? -Na pewno potraktowałby poważnie każdą możliwość ocalenia pobratymców. – warknąłem, odwróciwszy się gwałtownie, ruszając w stronę rzeczonego ruczaju. Nie liczyłem na wsparcie Nonny, raczej na zacięte próby wyrwania mnie z tego miejsca. Gdy chrobot kamieni zasygnalizował zmierzające ku mnie kroki smoczycy byłem gotowy na awanturę czy nawet szarpaninę. -Wyjaśnij mi coś, dobrze? – byłem nie mało zdziwiony opanowanym głosem Szybkiego Szpica. Zrównała ze mną krok. Była niespokojna, zważywszy na otaczającą nas ponurą atmosferę; stąpała ostrożnie i rozglądała się bacznie. – Nigdy nie byłeś zbyt zżyty z naszą smoczą społecznością, śmiem zaryzykować stwierdzeniem, iż nawet działałeś na złość większości z nich. Czemu zatem tak bardzo się przejmujesz? Teraz to ja wstrzymałem chód. Nonna stanęła naprzeciw mnie, wyczekując odpowiedzi. Wzdrygała się na każdy przerywający mroczną ciszę chrzęst. -Nonna, czy to co ryby robią w oceanie kiedykolwiek cię obchodziło? – swym tonem dałem jasno do zrozumienia, iż takie pytania działają mi na nerwy. – Nie, prawda? Dla smoka i każdego drapieżnika codzienne życie ofiary jest mało ważne. Jeśli jednak nagle jedzenie zaczyna znikać to zaczynasz się zamartwiać, bowiem katastrofa w życiu zdobyczy oznacza również katastrofę dla łowcy. Tak określam swoje relacje z mieszkańcami Smoczej Góry, rozumiesz? Są mi potrzebni, dają schronienie, bezpieczeństwo i jedzenie. Nie żądam od nich więcej. Jednak, gdy wszyscy odlecą sobie do Walhalli to niestety stracę to wszystko, co mi zapewniali. Wandersmoki to samotnicy, Nonna i tylko z własnym gatunkiem, jako tako wytrzymujemy, jasne? Powoli skinęła głową. Dostrzegłem jak potężnie drży jej ogon. -Jasne. – rzekła. – Masz nas wszystkich za nic. Cholernie źle to zabrzmiało. -Nie, nie o to chodziło. – starałem się nie okazać jak bardzo jestem teraz skonsternowany. – Po prostu dla mnie jest najważniejsze dobro moich pobratymców, Wandersmoków. Inni pomagają zapewnić moim bezpieczeństwo. Wszakże zapewnienie dobrych warunków do życia takiej liczbie osobników nie jest dla naczelnego łatwym zadaniem. To nie jest tak, że tego nie doceniam. Bardzo raziła ją moja wypowiedź. Sam przyznaje, że sposób w jaki wyraziłem swój pogląd dał smoczycy prawo do ujrzenia we mnie łajdaka. -Bynajmniej musisz przyznać, że teraz pracuję na dobro całej społeczności. -Szkoda, że jest to tylko efekt uboczny. – odparła kąśliwie. Zamilkliśmy obydwoje. Tylko pobliskie chrobotanie kamieni przerywało tą ciszę. Smoczyca na ten dźwięk wzmocniła czujność. Ogon Nonny nie drżał już w gniewie, mimo wszystko widać, że czuje do mnie niechęć. Trochę denerwował mnie fakt, iż potępia mnie za to, że przede wszystkim walczę o dobro swoim pobratymców. To źle, że na pierwszym miejscu stawiam rodzinę? -Nonna, możesz się na mnie obrażać, ale… Pochyliła głowę, wzrokiem uciekając gdzieś w bok. Ignorowała mnie. Przecież nie będę przepraszać za moją rzekomą znieczulić względem innych mieszkańców Smoczej Góry. -Nonna – rzuciłem ostrzej. – nie udawał, że mnie tu nie ma… -Cicho… - szepnęła. -Okazujesz brak szacunku… -Nie, po prostu… nie mów nic przez chwilę. Lustrowała teren wzrokiem. Zauważyłem, że uważnie nasłuchuje i próbuje złapać czyjąś woń. Czy wcześniejszy chrzęst podłoża nie był spowodowany powiewem wiatru? Również zacząłem lustrować obszar wzrokiem. Nie możliwym jest, aby na tym wygwizdowie żyło jakiekolwiek stworzenie. -Nonna? – szepnąłem, coraz bardziej podenerwowany. – Co się dzieje? Stała w bezruchu, subtelnie przesuwając spojrzeniem po jałowym obszarze, obserwując każde uschnięte drzewo i krzew. Również znieruchomiałem, zdając się na zmysły smoczycy. W pewnym momencie zacisnęła zęby. Nerwowy impuls elektryczny przebiegł po moim ciele. Spojrzała na mnie i ruchem oczu wskazała połać między chudymi poskręcanymi drzewami. Wiązki elektryczności syczały na mym ciele. Błękit impulsów odbijał się od czarnych ślepi lewitujących w unoszącej się mgle. *** SrebrnaStal po 12324356h78 latach zmartwychwstała i wstawiła nexa!!! o-o A tak na serio to pragnę was serdecznie powitać po tak długiej i niespodziewanej przerwie. Od razu mówię, że nie umarłam oraz, że nie porzucam tego bloga. Jeśli chodzi o powody mojej kolosalnej nieobecności to, żeby się zbytnio nie wyżalać i nie rozpisywać, powiem tylko, że ciąg bardzo niekorzystnych wypadków wymusił na mnie odstawienie tej historii na jakiś czas. Przepraszam was, iż nie umieściłam żadnej informacji o zawieszeniu mojej działalności. Ale teraz ogłaszam wielki powrót! Odnośnie Rozdziału to nie będę się zbyt rozgadywać, ponieważ maże teraz tylko o tym, żeby się zdrzemnąć (ledwie 18.00, a ja już zasypiam ;-;). Jest kilka fragmentów, które w moim mniemaniu mogły zostać napisane lepiej, jednak mimo wszystko jestem dumna z siebie, że ukończyłam ten Rozdział Biedny, siedział kilka miesięcy, nim przerwałam go w emocjonującym momencie ;D Will na prawdę ma na imię WILLIAM o-o Ciekawe co się wydarzyło, że nasz Wandersmok tak nie przepada za Nonną? I czy teoria smoka okaże się prawdziwa? Czyje oczy kryją się we mgle? Nawijam jak narrator zapowiadajacy emocjonujący film ;| Okey, będzie ze mnie. Trzeba nadrobić dla was te zaległości ;) Rozdział XI - "Obietnice, które dotrzymać jest ciężko" Will Lęk okazał się przesadzony. Złudnie oceniłem połyskujące punkciki, jako oczy monstrum. Okazały się one parą ospałych od zimowego chłodu świetlików. Owady niemrawo poruszały się we mgle, rozcinając jej niewyraźną szarość swym nieco przytłumionym światełkiem. Zatoczyły kręgi wokół siebie, tańczyły, opieszale wykonując każdy krok. Pląsy trwały krótki moment, po czym świetliki umknęły w mroczną aurę lasu. Błękitna poświata nakreślała drogę owadów, aż w końcu sama zniknęła, pochłonięta przez mgłę. Kłębek lęku, który gryzł mnie od środka rozplątał się i opuścił organizm poprzez jeden, głęboki oddech… Naprawdę, bardzo, bardzo chciałbym, aby ta wersja była tą prawdziwą. W realiach przebywałem nielegalnie na terenie Przeklętej Ziemi, w towarzystwie Nonny i razem trwaliśmy w bezruchu, zaledwie kilka kroków od mieszkańca tejże prowincji. Sam siebie chciałem za to sprać po ogonie. Sylwetkę monstra subtelnie nakreślała bijąca ode mnie poświata. Zwierz był przytłaczająco duży, choć na chwilę obecną nie rozpoznałem w nim żadnego istniejącego stworzenia; mrok nadal władał niebem, a gęsta mgła skutecznie uniemożliwiała zidentyfikowanie istoty. Tylko te czarne pożerające światło ślepia i połyskujący na gładkiej skórze blask elektryczności. -Żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. – szepnęła Nonna, zachowując pozorny spokój. – Opanuj się. Łatwo powiedzieć. Panowanie nad piorunami nie jest takie łatwe. Błyskałem niczym świąteczna gwiazdka, co niewątpliwie przyciągało uwagę wroga. Stwór wbijał swe puste ślepia w oplatające mnie wiązki elektryczności. Czułem się osaczony, choć tak łatwo mogłem uciec. Przytłaczająca nicość skupiona w paciorkowatych oczkach potwora sprawiała, iż ten zdawał się pozbawiony wszelkiej moralności, a przez umysł przelatują mu same, potworne wyobrażenia, które chętnie ziściłby na nas. Byłem niemal pewny, że pod osłoną mgły bestia uśmiecha się przerażająco. Niepokój zbił się w mechaty, gryzący kołtun, naciskający na żołądek i wysysający wszelką wilgoć. W paszczy miałem suszę, a każdy oddech był nad wyraz trudny do wykonania. Zerknąłem na Nonnę; smoczyca była równie bezradna. Nie wiedzieliśmy, z czym mamy do czynienia. Świadomość przewagi przeciwnika była druzgocąca-stwór, kontrastując do nas, wydawał się bardzo pewny siebie, znał swą siłę i odczuwał przewagę. Co mu takie gady zagrożą? Jednocześnie czułem zdenerwowanie. Przeciwnik kołysał się lekko na boki, jakby z nas drwił i właśnie ta zuchwałość zrodziła we mnie gniew. Miałem wielką ochotę pokazać, że ja także, co nie, co potrafię. Mimo to stałem w bezruchu, co wywołało we mnie dziwne uczucie, bowiem usłuchałem polecenia Nonny. Szybki Szpic bynajmniej nie afiszował się swoim triumfem-zamiast świętować, iż okazałem posłuszeństwo, dumał nad dalszym postępowaniem. Monstrum nie wyglądało, jakby chciało dać nam czas na namysły. Paciorkowate ślepia powoli chyliły się ku ziemi; żwirowaty grunt chrobotał, gdy cielsko bestii nań opadło. Przywodził na myśl przyczajoną panterę, napiętą jak sprężyna, gotową by nagle rzucić się na ofiarę. Czułem iskry podskakujące i jaśniejące w mojej paszczy. Obok Nonna nakazywała, bym nie wszczynał walki. Wiele bodźców dochodziło do mnie jednocześnie, lecz każdy był odbierany osobno. Skupiłem się na przeciwniku, podczas gdy otaczający świat rozpraszał i zwracał na siebie uwagę niczym rozkapryszone pisklę. Zupełnie jakby mgła spowijająca teren była nasączona jakąś szamańską magią, która tworzyła iluzję i nie pozwalała zachować koncentracji. Przeklęta Ziemia przytłaczały swą ponurością, naciskała na mnie całą swoją osobą. Gdy więc bestia wykonała jeden, gwałtowny ruch ku nam, pozwoliłem by trzymające mnie wodze po prostu pękły. Piorun przerżnął żywym blaskiem siwą zasłonę mgły i rozbił się tuż pod bestią, eksplodując kulą światła i ogłuszającym gromem. Tumany kurzu i ostrych kamieni wyleciały w powietrze, drzewa drżały, jakby przerwanie wiekowej ciszy wywołało u nich panikę i spazmatyczne odruchy. Bez zastanowienie ruszyłem w szary kłąb, aby dobić przeciwnika, pewny bowiem byłem, iż nie spodziewał się ataku i nie zdążył w porę uskoczyć. -Will! – zawołała Nonna. Spojrzałem na nią przez ramię; wzniesione warstwy kurzu utrudniały widoczność, smoczyca szybko niknęła w siwej zasłonie. – Will, wracaj! Machnąwszy skrzydłami próbowałem odpędzić zanieczyszczenia, lecz wtedy nieopatrznie chłosnąłem kogoś w pysk. Odwróciłem się cały w nerwach, ładując w sobie kolejny elektryczny pocisk. Znów ujrzałem te oczy, głębokie jak bezdenna studnia, do której można wpaść i utonąć. Teraz jednak były o wiele bliżej. Przez ułamek sekundy widziałem zarys sylwetki monstra oraz jaśniejące w błękitnej poświacie zęby, nim zaatakowałem ponownie i kolejny grom wstrząsnął Przeklętą Ziemią. Tym razem zawtórował mu paraliżujący, jazgotliwy krzyk, który nie był porównywalny ani z wrzaskiem smoka, ani człowieka czy chociażby z wyciem wiatru. Coś nieprawdopodobnie obcego, demonicznego, czego nawet chory umysł nieszczęsnej istoty nie mógłby wykreować, czego nie można usłyszeć w najgorszym koszmarze. Aczkolwiek czułem, że właśnie ten krzyk będzie mi się śnił po nocach. Kamienie zachrobotały, gdy stwór rzucił się do ucieczki. Był szybki, gdyż ledwie moment starczył, by chrzęst stał się odległy. Nim opadł kurz monstrum zniknęło, nie pozostawiwszy praktycznie żadnych śladów. -Tchórz. – sapnąłem do siebie. Sam drżałem zlękniony, że przeciwnik wróci i zaatakuje niespodziewanie, jednak to on pierwszy schował ogon pod siebie okazując większą słabość. Wygrałem. Świadomość przewagi napełniała mnie miłym uczuciem. -Durny! – wyzwał głos gdzieś zza zasłony kurzu. – Kompletnie nieodpowiedzialny! Chodź tutaj! Parsknąłem z politowaniem. Niech będzie, zrobię jej łaskę i usłucham z własnej woli. Wyłoniłem się z szarych kłębów biorąc wdech powietrza wolnego od drobinek kurzu. Ziarenka ziemi kręciły się w mych nozdrzach. Kichnąłem. -William! – Szpic szybkim krokiem znalazł się koło mnie. Nawet nie próbowała wkraczać na pole walki; podejrzewam, że nie chciała mieć do czynienia z tym paskudztwem. – Oszalałeś? Atakować jakąś nieznaną światu bestię! Wiesz, jak to się mogło skończyć? -Jakże troskliwa. – rzuciłem ironicznie. –Się wzruszyłem. Wizja kazań, monologu i oburzeń nie wydała mi się zbyt atrakcyjna, poza tym i tak byłem świadom swoich wad i występków, zatem nie uznałem za konieczne, by mi je wypominać. Miałem ważniejsze sprawy do zrobienia, które trzeba wykonać przed wschodem słońca, by nie wkopać się w jeszcze większe szambo. Płonący krąg wisi za horyzontem, raczej nie łaskaw poczekać aż zakończę swary z problematycznym Szpicem. Bez słowa wyminąłem smoczyce. -Stójże! – zażądała. – Przestań zachowywać się jak rozkapryszone pisklę. To twoje odwracanie się ogonem do rozmówcy i dostojne odchodzenie w wytrawnym milczeniu jest przejawem wyrafinowanej dziecinności. Nie ma nic bardziej karygodnego niż zarzucanie niedojrzałości naczelnemu sprawującemu pieczę nad oddziałem wojowników. Nie powiem, wezbrało we mnie oburzenie. Jak śmiała nazywać mnie humorzastym podlotkiem w chwili, gdy z narażeniem życia robiłem cokolwiek by polepszyć sytuację, jaka zaistniała na Smoczej Górze? -Zatem jak według ciebie powinienem reagować na napastliwe osobniki? – rzuciłem, obróciwszy się do niej z wyraźnym syczeniem błękitnych wiązek. - Krzyczeć i tupać nóżką, czy może z płaczem pobiec do mamusi? Osobiście uważam, że zignorowanie natręta i odstąpienie od jego towarzystwa jest dość dojrzałym postępowaniem. Pewny swego znów zwróciłem się tyłem do naczelnej z zamiarem udania się w głąb Przeklętej Ziemi. Nonna jednym susem znalazła się przede mną, zagrodziwszy drogę. Wpatrywała się we mnie swymi ślepiami w kolorze wina. Ogon gada lekko drgał, choć ani po wyrazie pyska, ani po oczach, ani po niczym innym nie dało się rozpoznać złości, która niewątpliwie egzystowała wewnątrz Szybkiego Szpica. To jedno trzeba przyznać i skłamię, jeśli powiem, iż nie robiło to na mnie wrażenia-Nonna doskonale kamuflowała swoje uczucia. -Śmiem zaprzeczyć. Zaryzykuje stwierdzeniem, iż nie masz pojęcia, jak twoje zachowanie wygląda naprawdę. Mówiąc to, dobierała poszczególne nuty głosu tak, by grać opanowanie, jednocześnie wychwyciłem tony dające do zrozumienia, że spokój jest złudny i w realiach nic nie jest w porządku. Skomplikowany wachlarz dopasowanych akcentów, w rezultacie dający prosto do zrozumienia, jaki stosunek ma do nas mówiący. W tych kilku słowach zdołała wywrzeć we mnie poczucie niepewności, co do własnego przekonania. Była naprawdę dobra w tym całym przekonywaniu. Porównałbym to nawet do swego rodzaju manipulacji. Przez chwilę zwątpiłem czy rzeczywiście moje zachowanie jest dojrzałe. Ale to była tylko chwila. Nie nabiorę się więcej na jej słowne gierki. -Uwierz, mam doskonałą świadomość, tego co robię i jak przy tym wypadam. – wycedziłem. – Nie próbuj tych swoich manipulacji. Nie rób tego więcej, jasne? -Ty żądasz ode mnie, abym nie robiła tego co nieetyczne? – rzuciła zgorszona. – Ten, który przebywa teraz na zakazanym terenie, ten, który wymknął się bez wiedzy i tym bardziej pozwolenia Alfy, ten, który łamię każdą zasadę ustaloną przez starszyznę? Do miana prawdziwego psubrata brakuje tylko byś złamał obietnicę daną przed laty, jak śmiecia traktował osobę, która narażała życie dla ciebie i ogólnie każdego, kto na twój dobrobyt pracuje miał za nic! A nie, czekaj… czy tak się właśnie nie dzieje? -Skończ. – zażądałem. – Zrób coś dla społeczeństwa i wracaj na Smoczą Górę. Nawet nie zdążyłem postawić kroku w przód, już ponownie zablokowała mi drogę. Błękitna iskra przemknęła po moich łuskach. -Mało ci? Nie widziałeś tego mutanta? Dalej pchasz się w łapy tego parszywego miejsca? – ciągnęła; frustrował mnie fakt, że brzmiała tak, jakby chciała mnie skazać na banicję i jednocześnie łagodnie besztać. Wiem, że jest zdenerwowana, ale jednocześnie czuje, jakby chciała mi pomóc. Parszywa sterta łusek. – Nadal uważasz, że to miejsce to wyludnione pustkowie, po którym można spokojnie spacerować i podziwiać prastare szkielety? Rozumiem, że starasz się ratować naszej... aa nie, TWOJE stado, ale to nie powód, by się zabić! -To jest właśnie idealny powód, by się zabić! - ja z kolei postawiłem na prostą, otwartą irytację. – Wolę zginąć szukając jakiegokolwiek rozwiązania, niż wysyłać swoich rodaków do walki z ludźmi lub siedzieć bezczynnie i czekać, aż wszyscy poumierają z głodu albo pozabijają siebie nawzajem. Tak, dbam o SWOJE stado, ale czy to, psiakrew, kogoś dziwi? Jeśli stawianie swoich na pierwszym miejscu jest oznaką znieczulicy i egoizmu to czy takim samym mianem można określić przykładowo: matkę? Smoczyce oddającą pokarm swym dzieciom można nazwać brudnym samolubem, bo nie dzieliła się z resztą Smoczej Góry? -To co innego. Porównanie karmiącej smoczycy w żadnym razie nie jest adekwatne do tego, co ty wyczyniasz. Matka odbierająca sobie możliwość posiłku na rzecz dzieci nie jest egoistką. Poświęca się dla nich, bo wie, że musi, bo czuje taki obowiązek, nakazuje jej to instynkt i charakterystyczna dla istot czujących chęć wsparcia słabszych. -Gdzie więc ta różnica, ja się pytam? -Różnica w tym, że smoczyca nie ma innego wyjścia! - ton Nonny zabrzmiał nagle bardziej niepokojąco. Nie krzyczała, lecz słyszałem dokładnie każdą nutę gniewu, jaka drżała w jej gardzieli. Czy ta maska doborowych emocji jest w stanie pęknąć? – Dba o to, o co dbać musi, czyli o swoje młode. Stawia je, a nie cała Górę, na pierwszym miejscu, ponieważ nie ma jak zapewnić wyżywienia dla całego społeczeństwa. Jeśli nie może pomóc całości to ratuje, chociaż tych najważniejszych dla siebie. Nie dlatego, że jest brudnym samolubem, tylko z powodu braku innej możliwości. Dasz radę ratować wszystkich, ratuj, nie dasz-ratuj tych ważnych. -A ja niby nie ratuje tych „ważnych”? -Ratujesz tych ważnych, podczas gdy mógłbyś uratować wszystkich! W tej swojej całej eskapadzie miałaś w głowie tylko dobro Wandersmoków. Ani przez chwilę nie myślałeś o reszcie Smoczej Góry jako o osobach, które też można by uratować. Widziałeś ich w świetle smoków, które gdzieś tam sobie żyją w okolicy, robią dużo, by ci się w życiu powodziło i póki robią dobrze to, co robią to niechaj sobie egzystują. Nawet teraz, gdy te wszystkie nic nie wartę dla ciebie jednostki cierpią głód tak samo jak twoi pobratymcy nie pomyślałeś choćby o tym, że ich też możesz ratować. A tak to pomoc im będzie tylko efektem ubocznym pomocy dla elektrycznych jaszczurek. Smocza matka, która karmi tylko jedno pisklę, podczas gdy mogłaby wyżywić wszystkie… czy to jest fair? -Zostawmy już tę przeklętą smoczyce. – warknąłem zdenerwowany dyskusją, która w moim mniemaniu była bezcelowa. – Najwidoczniej każde z nas inaczej postrzega pojęcie egoizmu, a wywiązująca się z tego kłótnia utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, iż ani ja ciebie, ani ty mnie nie przekona do swojej racji. Uważam, że dobrze postępuje, więc nawet nie próbuj prawić mi kazań, bo szczerze nie mam zamiaru ich słuchać. Nie miałem ochoty kontynuować tego tematu. Nonna milczała. Nie byłem przekonany, czy zechciała uszanować mą decyzję o zakończeniu rozmowy; w każdej chwili mogła rzucić kolejną dawką mądrości, którą ja po stokroć potępię. Jednak chwilę mijały, a ona nadal się nie odzywała. Wątpiłem, bym swą wypowiedzią zdołał wywrzeć na Szpicu efekt kompletnego zaniemówienia. Nie była to mistrzowska riposta, czemu więc milczała? Wydało mi się to trochę niepokojące. -Co się nic nie odzywasz? – pochyliłem się, gdyż Nonna trwała z opuszczoną głową. – Jęzor w supeł ci związali? Sapnęła z przejęciem, obracając głowę w lewo, jakby spostrzegła gwałtowny ruch, choć nie kierowała wzroku ku domniemanemu poruszeniu-ciągle wbijała spojrzenie w grunt. Obawa wzrosła na tyle, bym również podwoił czujność. Po tym piekielnym miejscu wszystkiego można się spodziewać. Może ta bestia, którą poraziłem piorunem wróciła w towarzystwie podobnych kreatur? Kłąb nerwów ponownie nacisnął na żołądek. Rozglądałem się wokół, mierząc zacienione połacie kamiennego gruntu pomiędzy drzewami. W mgle nie dostrzegłem żadnego poruszenia, puste oczy nie unosiły się w powietrzu. Spojrzałem na Nonne. -Co znów się dzieje? – szepnąłem. Płaszcz elektryczności zaczął mnie oplatać. Podniosła łeb. Spojrzała na mnie czerwonymi oczyma, w których nie czaiła się żadna negatywna emocja. -Spokojnie. – rzekła. – Nie ma co ładować piorunów. To tylko fałszywy alarm. Zacisnąłem usta. Powiedziała to tak beztrosko, jakby cały ten cyrk był tylko głupim dowcipem. -Nie śmieszne. – wycedziłem dokładnie akcentując swoje niezadowolenie. – Jeśli to miał być jakiś podstęp, bym się przeraził i z podkulonym ogonem wrócił na Smoczą Górę, to była to słaba prowokacja. -Rozumiem. – odparła beznamiętnie, kiwając głową jakby godząc się z klęską. Coś tu nie gra, tak łatwo by odpuściła? – Ale wiesz… chodzi mi głównie o bezpieczeństwo naczelnego wojowników. Powoli obeszła mnie lekkim łukiem, stając na wprost mego lewego skrzydła. Nie poruszyłem się, zerkałem na Nonne kątem oka. Zmrużyłem ślepia. Co ona knuje? -Bez ciebie oddział mógłby popaść w bojaźń, w końcu utracą przywódcę, który od zawsze nimi kierował, który od zawsze był ich autorytetem. Przemawiała tym samym tonem. Nie bawiła się w akcentowanie i słowną manipulację, co było jeszcze dziwniejsze niż sam fakt, iż wyraźnie odpuszczała. Ta przemowa sama w sobie zmusiła mnie do rozważenia, czy moja nieprzemyślana wyprawa, mogąca skończyć się tragedią nie odbije się negatywnie na oddziale Wandersmoków. Gdyby pokusiła się na sztuczki miałbym duży problem z przekonaniem samego siebie, że faktycznie dobrze czynię. Jakby nie patrzeć w chwili obecnej narażałem nie tylko siebie. Pytanie, czemu używa zwykłego tonu, podczas gdy włada niewyobrażalną bronią? Zwróciłem się do Nonny przodem. Czułem się zagrożony, nie wiedziałem co smoczyca zamierza. Przypatrywałem się jej intensywnie, próbując odczytać intencje. Niestety, nie jestem Hazem; jedyne co zobaczyłem to ślepia w barwie głębokiej czerwieni zakryte maską wykonaną ze złudnych emocji. Parszywa niewiadoma. -Po kiego grzyba mi to prawisz? -Wiesz, zależy mi nie tylko na mojej jednostce. – odparła teraz nieco wyzywająco. – Najwidoczniej muszę też dbać o dobro Wandersmoków. Bo rozumiesz, mi zależy na całej społeczności. Wezbrał we mnie gniew. Prąd sunął po mych łuskach, rzucając wokół błękitną poświatę. -Śmiesz mi zarzucać, że nie potrafię chronić własnych braci? – warknąłem groźnie. – I na nowo rozpoczynasz temat tego nieszczęsnego egoizmu i jego odmian? – prychnięcie pokryło się z sykiem tworzącego się w gardzieli pioruna. – To kolejna twoja sztuczka? W co ty grasz? Wpatrywała się w błyskające na moim ciele wiązki; wyraźnie wyczułem od niej nerwowość. Atmosfera zrobiła się gęsta jak podczas burzy, jednak to normalne, gdy trafi mnie szlag. Denerwowała mnie, to fakt jednak nie miałem ochoty smażyć jej moim ogniem, bo właściwie oberwałbym za to bardziej niż za spacer po Przeklętej Ziemi. Oczywiście dochodzą do tego kwestie moralne, jednak ta szajbuska wyraźnie dążyła do tego, by tak mnie rozsierdzić, iż stracę nam sobą kontrolę i w afekcie ją spopielę. -Pamiętaj, że ja tylko dbam o twoje bezpieczeństwo. – rzekła stawiając krok w tył. Spojrzała za siebie obróciwszy łeb. Wyraźnie coś ją niepokoiło, coś więcej niż moja furia. – Nie miej mi za złe. Uniosłem głowę, by doszukać się wzrokiem tego, na co spojrzała Nonna. Smoczyca szybkim sapnięciem wypuściła powietrze z płuc i odskoczyła mi z pola widzenia… …ukazując postać skrytą w zacienionym przez martwe drzewa kłębie mgły, której obecność zdradzało jedynie światło jutrzenki odbite od skóry stworzenia. Kreatura uskoczyła, próbując znów zlać się z otoczeniem, jednak próba ucieczki skazała ją na piekło. Pocisk, który z trudem tłumiłem jakby zyskał własną świadomość i z zachłannością głodnej krwi bestii bezwiednie wystrzelił z mego ciała. Naraz poczułem słabość, gdy kilka elektrycznych ładunków zbiło się w jeden potężny atak i bezceremonialnie zaszarżował, wyciągając ze mnie ostatek błękitnych wiązek. Strumień jarzącej się wściekle energii bezlitośnie rozerwał siwą zasłonę mgły i, jak święty piorun Thora rzucony z nieba, eksplodował tuż pod nogami bestii. Błysk poprzedzony kulami wznoszącego się pyłu porównywalny był z eksplozją najpotężniejszego z wulkanów, a grom jaki wstrząsnął Przeklętą Ziemią poniósł się echem, okrążając ziemię po trzykroć, nim ucichł i na powrót zapanowała grobowa cisza. Wpatrywałem się w krater, jaki wyżarł mój spotęgowany trwogą, gniewem i zaskoczeniem pocisk. Z ziemi jeszcze unosił się dym, kamyczki chrobotały, ześlizgując się w dół dziury. Po intruzie nie było ani śladu. Nie byłem pewny, czy zdołałem go trafić, czy nie, czy zginął, przeżył, a może czołga się gdzieś ledwie żywy. -William? - poczułem szturchnięcie w skrzydło. Dopiero teraz zorientowałem się, że leżę na ziemi. - Will, dobrze się czujesz? Przez moje gardło przeszło sapnięcie wymieszane z jękiem i lekko zaakcentowane warczeniem. Poruszyłem skrzydłem, dając do zrozumienia, by mnie nie dotykała. Z lekkim trudem poniosłem się z ziemi. -Trafiłem w niego? - spytałem, rozglądając się wokół, aż zatrzymałem wzrok na Nonnie. - Trafiłem? -Ciężko stwierdzić. - odetchnęła z ulgą. - Może zdążył uciec... ale najważniejsze, że go nie ma. Mnie to nie wystarczyło. Cokolwiek to było, wyraźnie się nami interesowało. Śledziło, lustrowało wzrokiem, jak drapieżnik oceniający swoje szanse na pochwycenie ofiary. Nie ważnie, czy to był ten sam potwór, co wcześniej-czaił się na nas, był zagrożeniem. To, że nie zdołałem go wyeliminować, a jedynie przepędzić nie napawało mnie satysfakcją, a frustracją zrodzoną z źle wykonanego zadania. -To jak się czujesz? - zapytała ponownie. -Osłabiony. - odparłem z wyrzutem. - Przez te twoje gadanie zdenerwowałem się na tyle, by przy najbliższej okazji strzelić piorunem tak potężnym, że cała Przeklęta Ziemia dostała konwulsji pośmiertnych. Ostatnio nie było za wiele burz, zatem elektryczności miałem niewiele, a walnąłem sporą jej część, toteż jestem aktualnie tak wyładowany, że jedyne na co mogę sobie pozwolić to gustowna narzutka z wątłych iskierek. A nawet nie wiem, czy udało mi się spopielić tą kreaturę czy nie. Gdybyś od razu mi powiedziała o tym intruzie, lepiej bym wymierzył i pozbył się upierdliwca raz na zawsze. - swoją złość skierowałem na smoczycę. - Wolałaś mnie rozsierdzić, rozproszyć, namieszać w głowie, po czym nagle postawić przed niebezpieczeństwem? Coś ty sobie myślała?! -Wiedziałam, że jednak będziesz miał mi to za złe. - westchnęła. Nie usłyszałem w wypowiedzi Nonny ani krzty skruchy, raczej była zawiedziona, że to ja nie doceniam jak się dla mnie stara. - Mówiłam, że twoje bezpieczeństwo jest dla mnie sprawą priorytetową, tak samo jest z resztą Wandersmoków na Smoczej Górze. -I dla tego rzucasz mnie u szczytu furii do walki? - wycedziłem. Szpic przyglądał się mej irytacji ze spokojem. Zdawało mi się, że robi to wręcz zuchwale, wiedząc, iż nie jestem w stanie wykorzystać pełni swej mocy. Choć z jej uczuciami to, kto wie... - To była część twego nikczemnego planu? Zmrużyła nico oczy i wykrzywiła kąciki ust. "Mnie posądzasz o bycie nikczemną?" - w tym jednym grymasie zawarła całą odrazę, jaką odczuwała do mojego pytania, jednocześnie zarzucając mi hipokryzję. Gdy tylko chciała potrafiła być naprawdę bezpośrednia i to bez słów. Przeklęty mechanizm płci żeńskiej. -Tak, to było zaplanowane. - nadal spoglądała na mnie krzywo. - Chciałam na tyle cię wzburzyć, byś przy najmniejszym bodźcu zareagował niekontrolowanym strzałem, który od razu przepłoszy przeciwnika. Gdybym nie szarpała cię za nerwy, przy spostrzeżeniu zagrożenia najpewniej od razu rzuciłbyś się w wir walki, nawet nie myśląc, z czym nasz do czynienia. Nie próbuj zaprzeczać. - rzekła, gdy rozchyliłem usta. - Wcześniej pięknie zaprezentowałeś, jak reagujesz na przyczajonego wroga. Wówczas ostrzegłam cię przed zagrożeniem, głupia mając nadzieję, że zachowasz się rozsądnie. Coś zrobił, toś zrobił, ja nie będę ryzykować twoich kolejnych nieprzemyślanych decyzji. – wzięła głęboki wdech, przetrzymała powietrze w płucach by następnie odetchnąć bez wyrazu ulgi. – Nie mogę ciągle mieć cię na oko jak jakieś niedouczone pisklę. Muszę też zadbać o siebie i o sprawy, nad którymi sprawuje pieczę. To, że zamierzasz bawić się w wybawcę mającego więcej szczęścia niż rozumu to twoja sprawa. Ja się nie dołączę, za dużo mam do stracenia. Ty też o tym pomyśl, dobrze? Była zmęczona i jednocześnie zdenerwowana tymi ciągłymi próbami nawrócenia mnie na ścieżkę bierności i czekania na łaskę bogów, które i tak kończyły się niepowodzeniami. Mnie z kolei denerwowało, że nie uzyskuje wsparcia w moich staraniach. Może były głupie, może były bezcelowe, może niczego się nie dowiem, moje teorie okażą się błędne a ja tylko narobię sobie kłopotów. Ale coś robię. Staram się odnaleźć przyczynę, dlaczego dotychczasowe życie smoków tak nagle zaczęło się obracać w gruzy. -Więc co, teraz nie zależy ci na moim bezpieczeństwie? – rzuciłem, gdy smoczyca obróciła się z zamiarem powrotu na Smoczą Górę. – Nagle zapomniałaś o wszystkim, co mówiłaś? Pyk! Zniknęło? Zatrzymała się. Stała nieco przygarbiona, zupełnie jakby to wszystko naraz runęło na barki smoczycy. Odwróciła się, twarz miała jak maskę: sztywna powłoka, pod którą ukrywa się wiele, choć do końca nie wiadomo co. -Nie, nie zapomniałam. – odparła z napięciem w głosie. – Nie rzucam słów na wiatr, jednak w tej sytuacji muszę sobie odpuścić. Nie będę ryzykować własnego zdrowia czy nawet życia, bo ty potrzebujesz sprawdzać poprawność swoich teorii. Nie mogę nic więcej zrobić, niż namawiać cię do odpuszczenia sobie w tej kwestii. Wracasz ze mną teraz na Smoczą Górę? -Nie. -Zatem widzisz. Nie chcę znów bawić się w „słowne gierki” i knuć intrygi, bo traktuje je jak największe świństwa, które można wyrządzić drugiej osobie. –niemal splunęła, wypowiadając to zdanie. – Nienawidzę tego. Jeśli muszę to działam z ich pomocą, jednak nie mogę wiecznie bawić się w, jak to precyzyjnie ująłeś, manipulację. Straciłabym zaufanie i wiarygodność, które przecież tyle znaczą dla mnie i dla każdego w moim otoczeniu. Nie mogę ci narzucać mojej woli, Will. Jesteś dorosły i w miarę poczytalny. Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że wiesz co robisz. -Nie musisz prawić mi kazań. – prychnąłem, lekceważąc całą przemowę Nonny. – Cieszę się, że w końcu sobie odpuściłaś i nareszcie będę mógł w spokoju zrobić to, co zrobić miałem. I tak już zbyt dużo czasu zmarnowałem na ciebie. Nonna skierowała wzrok ku niebu. Granad nocy stopniowo ulegał rozproszeniu, gwiazdy bledły, sylwetki chmur subtelnie odznaczyły się na firmamencie. Wschodzące słońce malowało niebo barwami różu, złota i czerwieni. Czerń spowijająca Przeklętą Ziemię zaczęła jaśnieć, lecz promienie światła tłumiony były przez gęstą mgłę, ledwie dotykając ziemi swym subtelnym ciepłem. Drzewa nie reagowały na pieszczotę słońca. Czarna kora pożerała złote pasemka jak nienasycona bestia, niemogąca zaspokoić głodu, powoli umierająca. Właśnie w tej chwili powinienem zwoływać swych pobratymców, upewnić się czy wszyscy są, poinstruować i zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze. -Nie zdążysz. – zauważyła Nonna. – Nie ważnie jak będziesz się spieszyć. -To zrób coś, bym nie oberwał za ten występek. Wszakże to twoja wina, że nie wyrobiłem się na czas. – zażądałem. – Obiecałaś ochronę, to zacznij działać. Nie wiem, załatw mi jakieś alibi, czy coś. Spojrzała na mnie, gwałtownie wykonując ruch głowy. Ślepia miała szeroko otwarte, usta rozchylone, jakby chciała wyszeptać jakieś słowa, lecz nie była w stanie nic wyksztusić. Dopiero po chwili odzyskała głos. -Mam okłamać Alfę, by ratować ci skórę?! – oczy Szpica jakby zapłonęły ogniem. Porównywałem ogon Nonny do napiętej struny, mającą ochotę chłosnąć niedoświadczonego grajka w place. Grajek był zbyt pewny siebie. Struny się naderwały. To nagłe wzburzenie zrobiło na mnie wrażenie. Czerwone ślepia wręcz przebijały mnie na wskroś. Ale grajek musi zachować twarz, by nie zostać wygwizdany przez tłum. -Sama się na to pisałaś. – teraz to ja mówiłem spokojnie, bawiąc się w układanie emocji. – Jak to było? Moje bezpieczeństwo jest sprawą priorytetową. Tak, będziesz mi osłaniać skórę. Chyba, że postąpisz jak ostatnie ścierwo i zostawisz na pastwę losu kogoś, komu przysięgałaś ochronę. -Mnie też wiele rzeczy obiecywano, Williamie. – syknęła. -Najwyraźniej nie zapoznałaś się dokładnie z treścią umowy. Uśmiechnąłem się. Dobrze wiedziałem, że jest zbyt szlachetna by tak po prostu odwołać wszystko, co mówiła. Robiłem świństwo, tak bez skrupułów chwytając ją za gardło, jednak jeśli chodzi o Nonne nie odczuwałem zbyt wielkiej krępacji. Smoczyca zacisnęła zęby. Pochyliła głowę, wbijając wzrok w grunt. Wzięła głęboki oddech; tchnienie to było wykonane z taką mozolności, jakby przez płuca smoczycy wędrowało gęste błoto. Wypuściła powietrze z lekkim parsknięciem, powoli. Podniosła wzrok. Wyprostowała się, prezentując złudną pewność siebie i poczucie, iż panuje nad sytuacją. -Uważaj na siebie, Williamie. – rzekła z rozwagą dobierając każde słowo. Uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust. – Jak doświadczyłeś, potrafię szybko opracować intrygę i niepostrzeżenie wprowadzić ją w życie. Nie przesadzaj z dziecinnymi wygłupami. Staraj się być grzeczny. W każdej umowie znajdzie się jakieś niedociągnięcie. Przestałem się uśmiechać. Nonna nie wyglądała na zadowoloną; wręcz dostrzegałem w jej oczach gorycz. Odwróciła się i wolnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę Smoczej Góry. Patrzyłem jak odchodzi, czując dziwne ukłucie, tak ulotne, że nawet nie byłem w stanie stwierdzić, gdzie je odczułem. -Uważaj na siebie, Will. – powtórzyła, spojrzawszy na mnie przez ramię, a w głosie smoczycy usłyszałem… troskę. – Uważaj. Puściła się biegiem, pozostawiając za sobą wzniesiony kurz i chroboczące kamienie. Odgłos kroków stał się odległy, aż w końcu ucichł całkowicie i zostałem sam. Odwróciłem się, krocząc w głąb Przeklętej Ziemi, by w końcu się przekonać czy to wszystko miało jakikolwiek sens. Czarne drzewa pożerały zachłannie blask słońca, pozostawiając mnie w mroku. Swymi chudymi poskręcanymi gałęziami chyliły się w stronę ziemi, jakby chcąc pochwycić sznur zaciśnięty na mej szyi i poderwać ku górze… bym skończył tak, jak od zawsze miałem skończyć… *** Ile tego jest! .3. Chyba najdłuższy Rozdział do tej pory! Emm... nie mam pomysły, co by tu napisać ;V Hmm... niektóre fragmenty coś mi nie pasują. Mam wrażenie, że zbyt mocno zbijają czytelnika z tropu i ogólnie wywołują takie: "em, o co chodzi?" Znaczy ten Rozdział sam w sobie miał być taki tajemniczy, w stylu "Ło, o czym oni mówią, co to znaczy?" No wiecie, co nie? xd Mimo to niektóre kawałki są dla mnie wręcz zbyt takie mylące... tak to odczuwam, ale w sumie to wy ocenianie ;) Tak więc, czytajnie, oceniajcie, komentujcie i róbcie to, co do was należy ;3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania